Complicated Love
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?
1. Youre just like the other guys

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?**

**A/n: Hey guys, it's Peace Lover Girl here! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Thanks a lot! SEDDIE!**

**CHAPTER 1: You're just like the other guys!**

_Sam's P.O.V._

So, me and Freddie had been dating for a while now. How did we became an item? You see, after Carly asked those questions about me and Freddie kissing (from the episode iThink They Kissed), she left to take a shower, because she can't stand the stickiness from the duct tape. So that left me and Freddie alone. We talked and we admitted what we feel about each other, and ended up kissing so we started dating since then.

So there's this girls choice dance in our school.(iSpeed Date) I really like to be with Freddie, but that would make Carly look suspicious. So, I'm going to ask Freddie if he's okay with that.

"Hey Freddork!" I greeted as I walked in his apartment without knocking. Good thing her mom wasn't home.

"Hey Sam!" he greeted back with a smile, then he stood up. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So, there's this dance in the school, and I really want you to come with me." I said as I was holding both his hands.

"You know, Carly will be shocked and she'll get suspicious." He said.

"I know. I thought about that too. So, I guess I'm stuck at home watching movies." I said as I sat on the couch lazily.

"Sam, is it okay if you if someone would ask me?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"It's okay. But promise me you won't get carried away or something." I answered.

"Promise."

Okay, Carly is having trouble finding a date for the dance, so I set her up for a speed date. Okay, I gathered a LOT of dudes here in Seattle in Groovy Smoothies and there was like 700 guys so me, Freddie, Spencer and Carly tried to entertain each guys for like 15 seconds. Soon. Carly picked this Austin guy. Freddie said he was asked by Magic Malika, I was okay with that. Then Carly convinced me to go with Gibby. So I asked Gibby to go with me, but he refused to. The night of the dance, I saw Gibby and tried to ask him again. While I was talking to him, this girl Tasha came and he said that she's his girlfriend. They left and I left too.

_Meanwhile at the Groovy Smoothies..._

_Freddie's P.O.V._

So we're here at the GS and Malika left and Carly asked Austin to leave. So that left me and Carly. Soon, a slow began to play, since Sam is not here, I asked Carly to dance with me. She agreed with that, so we danced. She rested her head on my shoulder and I smelled her strawberry scented hair. I swear, if I was the old Freddie who is so head over heels with Carly, I would have jump around the room and I would be VERY happy. But I'm different now. My crush for Carly is over since a long time ago. I fell nothing for her, I mean only as friends, she's like a sister to me.

_Sam's P.O.V._

Okay, I made a complete fool out of myself. I decided to stop by the Groovy Smoothies. When I reaches the GS, I can't believe what I just seen. I was like, 'O MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!' I knew he was like the other guys. I stand there, staring at them, trying to stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks. Then I saw Freddie took a glance on the window where I am, so I ran as fast as I could. I saw him running towards me screaming my name.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" he yelled on the top of his lungs, but I didn't bother to look back. Then I felt someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Sam, I can explain." He said.

"Explain what?" I yelled. "That you were just using me like the other guys who dated me to get Carly?"

"No!" he yelled. "I would never do that to you. What Carly knows is that I still have a crush on her, and I know she's going to get suspicious if won't ask her to dance with me."

"Yeah right." I said in a sarcastic voice. I tried to run away again but Freddie's still holding my wrist, he was strong so I can't let go.

"I'm telling the truth Sam. When I was dancing with her, I felt nothing." He said but I didn't listen. I was busy trying to get his hands off mine.

"Let go off me you dork!" I yelled.

"No. Not until we talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about. You have cheated me over my best friend. That's it! Done! Now, let go off me!" I yelled I could there are tears building up on my eyes. I won't let Freddie see me crying.

"No. Not done." After he had said it I stepped at his foot which caused him a lot of pain, so he had let go of me and hold his foot, then I ran as fast as could. He had a hard time catching up with me, until he gave up running after me. I reached my house and ran towards my room not even bothering about my mother. I cried for like half an hour then fell into sleep.

**A/n: Me again! That was chapter 1. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-Peace Lover Girl**


	2. Second Chances

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**A/n: This is chapter 2! BTW this is a bit short, sorry. Anyways hope you like it. **

**CHAPTER 2: Second Chances**

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up early in the morning. I looked at my clock and it read 6:28 am That's weird, I'm not used on getting up so early on a Saturday morning. I don't like to go to Carly's today 'cause I don't to see that stupid jerk's face. And I don't also don't like to see Carly, I'm a little mad at her, but it's not her fault, she didn't know anything. I took my phone so I could text Carly and I got 12 messages and 7 missed calls all from Freddie, but one of those messages is from Carly. I read it all, one by one. The first message was from Freddie.

**Sam,**

**Please forgive me. Let's talked about this okay?**

**Freddie**

_**Sent 10:03pm**_

Another one from him.

**Sam, **

**Please reply. Please, let's talk.**

**Freddie**

_**Sent 10:24pm**_

Okay, I'm not in the mood on reading all this messages. But I have to read about Carly's.

**Hay Sam,**

**Where have you been. I've never seen since the dance. Anyways could come tomorrow? I have to tell you something about tonight.**

**Carly, xoxo**

_**Sent 10:47**_

The rest was from Frednerd so I didn't bother to read. I have to text Carly and tell her I couldn't come.

**Hey Carls,**

**Sorry, I couldn't come today. I feel so tired, you could tell me about your story maybe at school.**

**Sam**

After I pressed send and heard a knock from my door. It wouldn't be mom 'cause she never knocks, who could it be?

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"It's me, Freddie." The voice from the other side of the door said. Freddie?

"Get out of here!" I yelled back.

"Please Sam, let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay fine, but please just listen to me." He said, I didn't answer. "The night at the Groovy Smoothies, that means nothing. I just ask Carly to dance so she won't get suspicious, and that means nothing. I didn't feel anything 'cause I am SO over her. You're the one I love now, Sam. I need you." Wow, I think he's sincere. So, I got up and opened my door.

"You mean what you said?" I asked with my voice calming down.

"Yes Sam. I love you. I need you. Please forgive me."

"That's so cheesy dork." I said with a chuckle and hugged him. "Okay, I'll give a second chance, but promise me you'll never do that again."

"I promise. And I swear I'm not going to hurt you again."

"Good." I said then I kissed him then we pulled apart. "I love you too dork." And I hugged him once again.

"Hey, to make it up with you, wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Groovy Smoothies?"

"Sam it's," he paused and looked at his wrist watch, "7:01 am, Groovy Smoothies won't open till 9 am. Besides, you didn't have your breakfast yet." He said.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed. I paused for a while thinking of a place we go to. Silence. "How about..."

"Pancake House." We both said in unison. We laughed a little and headed downstairs, when I was about to open the door, he stopped me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I think you better change your clothes." He said. I looked at myself and realized I was still wearing my pyjamas. I was wearing a light green tank top and a yellow short shorts, I'm not even wearing any foot wear.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Again." I groaned and walked upstairs to my room.

"Yeah, I'm always right." He said.

"Yeah, don't push your luck Benson." He didn't answer. I slammed the door of my room leaving him outside. I changed my PJ's to my casual clothes. I put on a yellow long-sleeved v-shirt shirt under it is a gray blouse. I put on my white leggings that has curvy lines printed and a mini skirt. I also put on my favourite high-top converse and a long necklace with a star hanging on it for final touch. I combed my hair and stepped outside my room.

"At last, after 10 years." Freddie said.

"Shut up dork." We walked downstairs and passed the living seeing my mom lying on the couch. That's my mom. We stepped out of my house, we took a cab to get to the restaurant. Then I realized I didn't brought a jacket or a coat. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed, making Freddie jump.

"What? What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't brought any jacket." I informed him.

"That's it?" I nodded. "I thought it's something serious. Here, you could use mine if you get cold." He said handing me his jacket.

"It's okay. Thanks anyway." I smiled he smiled back. Soon, we reached the restaurant. We orders pancakes and ate there happily. Soon, we headed to the Bushwell Plaza to hang-out with Carly. This is going to be a fun day.


	3. The Phone Call

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?**

**disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But in my dreams, I do.**

**A/n: Well, this is chapter 3!**

**CHAPTER 3: The Phone Call**

Carly's P.O.V.

I didn't know what happened last night, but I think me and Freddie slow dance at the GS. But it's really weird 'cause while me and Freddie are dancing he got all confused or panicked or something.

_Flashback_

While me are Freddie are dancing...

"Carly, I have to go." He said panicky.

"Huh? Why?" I said, confused.

"It's my curfew, and my mom would kill me if I go home late."

"Oh, okay. Good night."

"Good night." Then he fled the restaurant. While I stand there alone, after that I ordered a smoothie. I decided to finish it at home, so I got up and went outside. Then I saw Freddie running and yelling the name, Sam? I decided to run after him but he was to fast so I lost him. That was weird. So I texted Freddie if he could come over tomorrow but he replied he can't. I texted Sam, but she didn't answer.

"_End of Flashback"_

I checked my phone and I saw a message from Sam, it goes:

**Hey Carls,**

**Sorry, I couldn't come today. I feel so tired, you could tell me about your story maybe at school.**

**Sam**

_**Sent 6:52 am**_

Okay, that too early for Sam to get up and reply to my text in a Saturday morning. Anyways, I replied to her text.

**Sam,**

**It's okay if you couldn't come. See you at school. **

**Carly, xoxo**

Okay, this will be a boring day. I have nothing to do. I got up, change into my casual clothes, a light pink long sleeved bloused with dark violet polka dots and a purple mini skirt and black boots. I went downstairs and I found Spencer eating cereal.

"G' morning Spencer!" I greeted walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Carly!" he greeted as he took his last bite. I took a bowl and poured some cereal on it, then milk. When I was about to take a bite from my cereal, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, it revealed a brunette boy with brown eyes, oh it's Freddie.

"Hey Freddie!" I greeted and letting him in then closing the door. "I thought you can't come today?" I asked.

"Well, I feel tired last night and I thought I would be tired until today, but this morning, I feel okay now." He said as he sat on the couch.

"Oh, that's nice. I thought my Saturday will be boring." I headed towards the kitchen and started eating my cereal. Spencer got up and put his bowl into the sink.

"Well, I'm going to the junk yard to get some supplies for my new sculpture. Bye kids." He said as he was walking towards the door. When he opened the door, a certain blonde appeared.

"Hey Sam!" Spencer and I said in unison. "Bye Sam!" Spencer said as he close the door.

"Hey Carls!" she greeted me then he turned to Freddie, "Nerd" he just glared at her and said: "Sam" Sam just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you, because you said you can't come." I said still eating my cereal.

"Well, I feel fine now." She said walking towards me computer.

"Hey, you already ate breakfast?" she nodded, not taking her eyes from the monitor. After finishing my cereal, I put the bowl into the sink and headed towards the couch. I sat beside Freddie who was watching Girly Cow. I watched it with him.

_Sam's P.O.V._

I was at the Shay's computer checking out the iCarly website. I have updated my blog there. As soon as I was finished, I saw Carly put her cereal bowl down the sink and she headed towards the couch and sat beside my nub. Okay, I feel a little jealousy inside me, 'cause I'm looking at best friend and my boyfriend sitting so closely together in despite of happened last night and this nub doesn't even seem to bother, I mean who could blame me, I'm his girlfriend. So I shut down the computer and walked towards the couch and sat beside Freddie (so Freddie is now in the middle, Carly on the left and Sam on his right). We've been staring at the TV for half an hour now. I took a glance at Carly to see if she's looking or not, when I noticed that she isn't looking, I rested my head on Freddie's right shoulder. Of course he didn't bother, then I felt a buzz in my pocket and I heard my phone singing my favourite song(Running Away, duh). I answered it immediately and I heard a high-pitched version of my voice on the other line. Melanie.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam, it's me Melanie!" _Melanie said on the other line.

"Oh, it's you." I answered lazily.

"_Sam..."_

"What do you want?" I said as I get up and walked towards the counter. I could see the confused expressions of Carly and Freddie.

"_I'll be visiting you and mom and your friends next week and-" _I cut her off.

"What?" I yelled. I saw Carly flinch, and Freddie widened his eyes.

"_I said I will be visiting you guys next week. __Saturday._"

"How long would you be staying?"

"_About, 5 days."_

"Okay, why are you visiting anyway?"

"_We have this 1 week vacation for celebrating its 25__th __anniversary."_

"Okay, well mom's not gonna pick you up, she has a date this Saturday, next week."

"_Oh, is Spencer available?"_

"I'll talk to him."

"_Kay, thanks. I have to go, bye." _Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Carly asked.

"Melanie." I answered going back to the couch.

"Yeah, right." Freddie said.

"Freddie, there really is a Melanie." Carly said to Freddie.

"Yeah, Freddork!" I yelled to him.

"Whatever." He said putting his attention to the TV.

"So, what did she say?" Carly asked me.

"She said she'll be visiting us next week. Saturday."

"Yay." Carly said with a huge smile on her face. "How long will she be staying?"

"About 5 days." I said as I got up and walked towards the fridge. "Hey, could Spencer pick her up, 'cause my mom's busy that day."

"I don't know..." Carly said while getting up. She dug her phone from her pocket and started dialling number. After that, she put her phone near her right ear. "Hey Spencer!" she said to the phone. "Are you busy next week?" she paused, "Well, could you pick Melanie from the airport?" she continued, she paused again. "Awesome! Thanks! Bye." She said then he put her phone back to her pocket.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He said he could fetch her." She answered.

"Cool. I better tell Melanie." I said as I get my phone out of my pocket and texted Melanie.

**Hey Melanie,**

**Carly said Spencer could pick you up on Saturday next week. Just tell us what time we should pick you up, OK?**

**Sam**

Send. I gnawed some ribs that I got from the Shay's fridge. The fridge that never fails my stomach to be happy. After consuming 2 ribs, I felt my phone vibrated. I wiped my hands on a towel (this is the first time I used my manners, and I didn't wipe my hands with somebody's clothes.) I opened my phone and saw a text message from Melanie.

**Oh, Sam thank you. **

**Please tell Spencer that thank you so much. Okay, I think my plane would land at 4 pm, so you could pick me up at that time, 'kay.**

**Melanie**

I replied.

**Got it.**

**A/n: That was Chapter 3. Hope you like it. Okay, so the point of this chapter is that Melanie informed Sam that she's going to visit her, their mom and also her friends, but Freddie is still not convinced that there really is a Melanie. Find out soon what would happen. Please review. Please. I don't care if it's a nice one or a negative review. Just please review. If my story sucks, feel free to tell me. If you want, you could give me advice on how to make my story better. Just please review. For the sake of the children? Pleeeeaaaaasssee. Thanks.**

**- Peace Lover Girl**


	4. The Dare and Confessing

** Complicated Love Anyways A/n: This is Chapter 4. Sorry if I didn't updated last 2 days. I've been really busy of school. Anyways after reading this, don't forget to review, if I get at least 1 review, I promise I'll update tonight. Thanks! Disclaimer: I seriously don't own iCarly. CHAPTER 4: The Dare/Confessing**

_Sam's P.O.V._

"Come on Sam, it's only for five days, how hard could be?" Carly said as we put our books into our lockers.

"Well, very." I said as I close my locker. "It's very hard for me to stay with my girly sister. You see, she's been away for like 5 years now, and it's really hard to live with her. It took YEARS to get used to you, and I'm not used anymore living with her."

"Whatever." She says and closed her locker. "Why don't you like your sister? I mean, besides that she's really girly."

"Well, she always get straight A's, I get straight D's, when we do pageants, if we're not on the same place or tie, I always get 2nd place and she gets 1st place." I explained.

"Are you saying that she's better than you?"

"No way. I'm way better that her!"

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"How?" I asked her.

"Be MORE girly than her. Until the end of the week, you know, until she gets here."

"What do I get?" she groaned.

"Okay, if you passed the dare, I'll give you this," she paused and opened her locker, she grabbed something and showed it to me. "I'll give you this 30 dollar gift certificate from Groovy Smoothies, and I'll treat to this new Meat restaurant buffet or something like that."

"Okay, I won't say no to food." I said with a smirk in my face.

"You'll start tomorrow." She said then the bell rang. We both got into our next class.

_Lunch time..._

I saw Carly at the cafeteria digging through her backpack. I walked toward her and seated right next to her.

"Hey Carls!" I greeted. She looked up at me and zipped her backpack.

"Oh hey Sam!" she smiled at me. "Oh hey I forgot to tell you about what happened at the dance the other night." She said. Now memories came rushing back to my head. Good thing my nub and I already made up, but still I don't want to be reminded by that hurtful story.

"Oh. You know Carls, I really don't want to talk about it." She gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow to me.

"You know..." I trailed off and looked at Gibby giving her a sign of what happened that night about me rejected by Gibby. But of course it was a lie. I was only doing that because if I mention Freddie, everything will be complicated her and to us 'cause she might get mad at us, again.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I said and smiled at her. We continued eating our lunches and after that we heard the bell rang and we headed through our next class.

_After school..._

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I was doing my algebra homework when a certain blonde knock on my window. I opened the window, then she kissed me. I carried her to my bed and continued kissing. After 20 minutes, we finally broke apart begging for air. We were both panting heavily.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked her still panting.

"Nothing, just visiting you." She stopped panting and she kissed my cheek.

"What's the real reason?" I asked her and she sat on my lap.

"Okay, Carly gave me this dare. She's says that I should be more girly that Melanie. I have to agree to this, 'cause Sam Puckett doesn't ignore dares, but this dare was just... different." I chuckled. She raised an eyebrow to me.

"You still think that I'm gullible enough to believe you guys, that there really is a Melanie." She thumped me in my temple.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked as I rub my temple.

"That's for not believing me. 'Cause there really is a Melanie. She is my identical twin sister. She even visited us last year, where you asked her on a date, then she kissed you. But still you're not convinced. You know for a nerd, you can be really dumb sometimes. Like times like this."

"Yeah right."

"And we're completely opposite. She girly, get straight A's, has a high-pitched version of my voice, always wear pink, and she always ponytail her hair, that's why I don't ponytail my hair. She makes me sick." She paused, I just stared at her blue eyes with a you-think-I'm gullible-enough-to-believe-you look. She sighed and then she grabbed her phone from her bag. "If you're still not convinced, here's a picture of us." She showed me a picture of her and beside her is a girl that looks just like her except she's wearing pink and her hair is ponytailed. I'm still not convinced.

"You just edited that."

"Whatever. I give up." She sigh as she lie down at my bed. I'm so excited to give her my make up gift, even though we already made up but still. I got up and walked towards my study table and pulled the drawer where I kept my gift to her. She noticed what I was doing so she got up.

"Hey, what cha got there?" she asked peeking behind me. I got the box and walked towards her.

"This." I opened the box and pulled a silver necklace and a letter S hanging on it. She widened her eyes, and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Wow!" she said with amazement. I put it around her neck. She turned around and kissed me then we pulled apart. "Wow Freddie, thanks!" she kissed me again. "What's this for?"

"Just a little gift for my girlfriend."

"Aw, you're such a nub."

"Yeah, but I'm your nub."

"True. Love you nub."

"I love you too Babe." I was leaning to kiss her but she punched me, a playful punch actually. It didn't even hurt. "What was that for?"

"Don't call me babe." She said firmly.

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm a slut. Even 'baby' don't call me that. Only my dad could call me that. That's he's nickname to me and Melanie." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

"What do you think?"

"Sammy?"

"Too girly."

"Samantha?" she glared at me.

"Do you want to be alive for the next 2 seconds?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Sam-o?"

"Could be. How about-" I cut her off.

"Princess Puckett?"

"I love that." I leaned and kissed her, then I heard my door open.

"FREDWARD BENSON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" We quickly pulled apart and I saw my mom, furious.

"Uh oh." I heard Sam whispered.

"Mom-" I started but she cut off my sentence.

"Why are kissing that delinquent?" mom said angrily.

"Mom, she's a 'she' or 'her'. She's not a 'that'." I objected.

"Look who's talking now." Sam said. I gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You used to call 'that' you know."

"Oh. Sorry about that." She smiled and winked at me.

"Mom, i-it's not what it looks like." I said. In the corner of my eye, I could see Sam's smile became upside down. This is not good. I don't know what to do. "We're not doing anything." I lied. I saw Sam got up, frowning.

"If you're not going to fight for me, then..." Sam yelled and fled my apartment. I tried to run after her.

"Sam! Sam!" I yelled, she didn't look back. Then I felt someone hold my right shoulder, I turned around and saw my mom.

"Let her. She needs to be alone." She said calmly. I nodded. We went to the living room and we sat on the couch to talk.

"Mom, Sam and I are dating." I whispered. I thought my mom is going to yell at me or scold me for dating the person that causes the bruises in my body, but instead she gave me hug. Of course I hugged back, until I can't breathe.

"Mom, mom, MOM your killing me!" she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." She said. "You know, it's okay if you're dating Sam, but why her? I thought you loved Carly?"

"Mom, I so OVER with Carly. It's Sam whom I love now, that's why we are dating, oh I guess, were dating." I said sadly. Mom, hugged me again but she quickly pulled away.

"Go talk to her."

"I think she's not going to talk to me again." Mom gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is the second time that I hurt her." Mom gave me a sad look.

"Don't worry Freddie, mommy will take care of everything." I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" she didn't answer me. "Mom!" I yelled. She didn't turned. Why are girls always like this? Ugh. Girls.

A/n\: That's it! Don't forget to review. Love lots. Peace Lover Girl 


	5. Something is bothering her

**CHAPTER 5: Something's bothering her**

_Carly's P.O.V._

I was about to call Sam to get over here so I won't be bored, when I heard someone yelling the name, Sam? I think it's Freddie's voice, but why? Last time, after Freddie fled the Groovy Smoothies, I heard him yell the name Sam, as if he's calling her or something. My friends are weird! I was about to open my door to check out why is Freddie calling Sam when Sam came rushing in. I think she's mad, sad, I don't know.

"I need some ham." She said as she stomped through my kitchen.

"Uh, come in." I said sarcastically. "Sam, what's your problem? I heard Freddie yelling your name." I asked her as I walked towards her.

"Well I didn't hear anything!" she said angrily as she gnawed my ham, oh I guess her ham? Whatever.

"Go easy on that ham." I said calmly. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She said sadly?

"Fine, it's okay if you won't tell me what's wrong. But if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you." I said sincerely. I saw her smile, not a fake smile that she always does but a real smile.

"Thanks Carls."

"Okay, so I know how to cheer you up!" I said excitingly. She raised an eyebrow to me. "We're going... to the mall!"

"For?"

"Duh! The dare I gave you. We need to buy you some girly clothes." She groaned. "Come on Sam." I pleaded.

"Okay, fine." She said and she got up. Then I saw a necklace hanging on her neck.

"Whoa! Cool necklace!" I said as I touched it.

"That reminds me..." she said and she took off the necklace.

"Why did you do that? It looks really good on you!" I said.

"Keep it, but don't wear it. Keep it safe, you know how messy my room is, I'll look for a place where I could keep that."

"Okay. I'll keep it in my jewelry box." I said quickly and ran in my room. I put it safe there.

We went to the mall and went to different boutiques. We bought blouses, skirts, heels, boots, make-ups, lip gloss, and bunch of other girly stuff. We were finally done, we took a cab and headed to my apartment.

"So tomorrow you will wear these." I said and showed her a pink blouse with a short sleeve and a pink and yellow pleated skirt and silver high heels.

"Whatever." She says as she rolled her eyes.

_The next day at school..._

"Come on Sam, get in here!" I forced Sam.

"No." She said quickly.

"Sam..." I heard her groan and she finally walked inside the school. "You look stunning Sam." I told her with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled. We went to our lockers and we shoved our books in there, then Freddie walked towards us.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I walked towards Carly's locker and she's talking to blonde girl, that I didn't recognize.

"Hey Carls!" I greeted.

"Hey Freddie!" she smiled. The smile that I used to love.

"Where's Sam?" I asked her.

"There." She said pointing to the girl she was talking to a while ago. I didn't realize that it was Sam. She looked more girly, stunning, un-Sam.

"Whoa Sam you look-" I didn't know what to say. I saw her rolled her eyes. "un-Sam." I finished. When I looked at her head to toe, I felt sad when I didn't see the necklace I gave her. Maybe she's still mad at me. She rolled her eyes again. And she walked away.

"Oh wait, Sam." Carly called. Sam turned around.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"One last touch." Carly said and she pulled a box from her locker. She opened the box and pulled a certain silver necklace that has an 'S' hanging on it. It was the same necklace I gave Sam, but why does Carly have it? "Wear this." She commanded.

"No." Sam said stern voice. Ouch. That hurt.

"Why? It looks so good on you!" Carly said as she went at Sam's back, and she was putting it around her neck.

"Carly, I don't want to wear it." Ouch, again. She walked out and the bell rang.

"What 's wrong with her?" Carly asked. I shook my head and headed to my next class.

_Lunch..._

"Come on Sam, it really looks good on you, why won't you wear it?" I heard Carly convincing Sam to wear the necklace.

"Please Carly."I could see Sam's hurt through her eyes when she saw me.

"Okay, fine. But what's bothering you?" she shook her head. Carly just sighed. "Hey Freddie!" Carly greeted as she saw me. I smiled at her slightly and turned my attention to Sam. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sam I need to talk to you." I told Sam with low voice. She rolled her eyes again and she got up and she walked with me out from the cafeteria. "Sam, I'm sorry." She looked away from me. "I know that I hurt you... again, but I already explained it to mom and she's okay with it." I explained.

"Yeah, whatever." She said lazily and walked back to the cafeteria. I guess it's over now. I'm so stupid!

_Carly's P.O.V._

Okay, another weird thing just happened. Sam didn't wear the necklace, and then Freddie came in and he wanted to talk to Sam. Sam's been so sad for a while now. Since I gave her that dare, I didn't see her smile again. I feel guilty. They went out from the cafeteria and Sam came back, still sad.

"Hey Sam." I called.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked her. She just shook her head. "Look, if this is about the dare I gave you, and you're not okay with it, it's okay if-" she cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"It's not about the dare Carly." She said in a low voice.

"Then was is it about?" I asked her. She shook her head again. Okay, something's really wrong. "You don't want to talk about it?" she shook her head again. "Okay, but if you want somebody to talk to, I'm always here for you, 'kay?" She nodded.

"Thanks Carls." She smiled slightly. Talk about déjà vu.

"Hey," she raised her head, "put a smile on your face. You look beautiful and yet you have a sad face, so should smile, so you would look more beautiful." We both laughed. "See?" we laughed again. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked her after we laughed.

"Yeah."

"What did you and Freddie talked about a while ago?" I asked her. She's still smiling, but I could see she's hurt through her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just telling me how dorky he is." She laughed a little. I could see that she's lying. I guess she won't talk about it. I laughed with her.

"Are you sure?" I told her 'cause I'm not convince with her answer. She nodded and we continued eating our lunch.

_After school..._

_Sam's P.O.V._

Carly and I went to the Groovy Smoothies. Good thing the dork has he's AV club meeting. I don't want to see his face. He swore to me that he's not going to hurt me, but he broke his promise. We finished our smoothies and Carly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to buy Spencer some smoothie." She answered.

"Oh, okay." I sipped at my smoothie. It didn't take Carly for a long time to buy Spencer a smoothie, 'cause there's not much customer here. While waiting for Carly, I sat and think for a while. How could Freddie do this to me. I thought he won't hurt me again. He's embarrassed of me. He doesn't want anyone to know that he's dating a human being like me. I know that we're suppose to keep it a secret but still, we were busted, he should fight for me, but instead he denied everything to his mother. I did not believe him when he said that he already told her mother about our relationship, 'cause I know that her mom would freak out and she would probably tell her son to stop seeing me an-

"Hey Sam." I heard a voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that Carly was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh hey Carls, I didn't realized you were there."

" Well yeah, I've been snapping my fingers for the past 5 minutes! Anyway, you were in deep thoughts."

"Oh, I were?"

"Apparently yes."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, are you done with your smoothie?" I sipped in my smoothie and I didn't sip anything, I guess I'm done.

"I guess I'm done, why?"

"'Cause Spencer texted me and he said his new sculpture is on fire." She groaned.

"Again. Let's go, before the whole Bushwell Plaza get burnt!" I said as we ran out of the restaurant. We reached the Bushwell Plaza and found Lewbert scratching his wart with a fork. Poor fork.

"I JUST MOPPED THE FOOOR!" he screamed. We just ignored him. We used the elevator and soon we reached Carly's apartment. We saw Spencer's sculpture on fire while he's using a broom to get the fire off.

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled.

"CARLY! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE! I CAN'T GET THIS FIRE OFF!"

"WELL WHY WON'T YOU USE THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?"

"Sorry, I didn't thought of that." I saw Carly ran and got the fire extinguisher beside the fridge, she quickly extinguished the fire and soon, the fire was all gone. Whew.

"SPENCER! WHY DID YOUR SCULPTURE GOT IN TO FIRE THIS TIME?" Carly yelled. I just stared at them, while I was holding Spencer's smoothie while stopping myself not to drink from it.

"I'm sorry. You see, I'm not really good at electrical wirings."

"WELL ELECTRICAL WIRINGS IS NOT YOUR THING SO WHY WON'T STOP USING THEM?"

"'Cause they are needed for my sculpture. If this red light doesn't turn on, what's the point of creating this sculpture?"

"WELL STOP CREATING SCULPTURES THAT NEEDS ELECTRICAL WIRINGS!"

"Carly..." I feel a little out of place so I guess I better leave before something happens.

"Uhm Carly, I think I better leave now.." I said.

"It's okay Sam, we're just discussing things, this won't be long, IF SPENCER WOULD STOP MAKING THINGS ON FIRE!"

"I really have to go now, here's your smoothie Spence." I said as walked through the and handed Spencer his smoothie, but before he could get it from my hand, Carly snatched it.

"Carly..." Spencer whined.

"YOU WON'T GET THIS SMOOTHIE UNLESS YOU PROMISE ME YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING ON FIRE ANYMORE!"

"Okay, I'm not really sure." Spencer said.

"Bye!" I ran out of their apartment and they didn't even notice me leave. Whew. If you're in a situation of a brother-sister-fight, you better stay out of it. I was texting Wendy then I heard a door open. It was the Benson's door. Good thing it's not Freddie, but it's not really a good thing if it's Mrs. Benson.

"Hi Samantha!" she greeted me with a smile. A creepy smile.

"Please Mrs. Benson, never call me Samantha. Sam, call me Sam." I explained.

"Sorry Sam. Can I please talk to you for a second?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Benson," I lied, "but you see I really have to go."

"Please Sam, it's really important." She said with a serious voice.

"Okay, is Freddie home yet 'cause I'm kinda mad at him."

"Don't worry, he's not home yet."

"Okay."

"Please, come in." She said as she let me in to her apartment. She closed the door and I sat on the couch. "Would you like something to eat? We have a broccoli pie."(A/n: seriously, I just made that up.) I made a disgusted face, but I tried to hide it. Seriously, that would be really disgusting. I know it's going to be weird but I'm going to say no to food this time. Come on, this is Mrs. Benson's food we're talking about here.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson, but no thanks. Carly and I just had smoothies." I said as I tried to give her a smile.

"Okay then." She put down the pie and sat beside me at the couch. "You look different, actually you look beautiful today." She complimented.

"Thanks. It was really part of a bet and.."

"Oh, okay."

"So..."

"I know that you and my son are dating." She said.

"WERE dating." I corrected her.

"Oh. But you see, my son really loves you Sam. And I know that he hurt you for denying your relationship, but you see, we already talked about it. And he said that he really loves you. He's been so sad, since I caught the two of you. Please forgive my son. You're he's whole life, Sam. And I'm seriously okay with it. And I'm happy for you two. Please give my son another chance." Wow. Mrs. Benson sound sincere.

"I guess I could give him another chance." I said and manage to give her a smile. Mrs. Benson also gave me a smile, only it's a bigger smile.

"Oh, thank you Sam!" she said, not taking the smile off her face and then she hugged me.

"I guess I better give him a call. Thanks Mrs. Benson." She smiled. "I'll be going now."

"Okay, take care!" She said as she led me through her door. I got my phone out my pocket and started pressing numbers. I could still hear Carly and Spencer fighting so I guess I'll go to other place. I headed through the Groovy Smoothies and put my phone on my right ear. I heard 2 rings and he answered.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I just got out of my AV Club meeting and I'm walking back to my apartment. I'm really sad that Sam is still mad at me. I mean, at lunch, I tried to talk to her, but she isn't in the mood. Sigh. I reached Bushwell Plaza and found Lewbert mopping the lobby.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" he yelled. I quickly ran to the elevator, the I felt my phone buzzing through my pocket. I quickly grabbed my phone out and pressed answer immediately.

"Hello?"


	6. Forgiven but theres another problem

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I love iCarly but I don't own it.**

**A/n: This is chapter 6! Wohoo! Thanks for the review, but please keep sending. I'll try my best to update everyday, but you know I'm really busy at school, so I'm giving myself at least an hour to update this story everyday, but I won't promise yet. But I promise that if I don't update regularly as in everyday, I will be updating as soon as possible like every other day. Anyway, here you go. **

**CHAPTER 6: Forgiven but there's another problem**

_Freddie's P.O.V._

"Hello?" I said to my phone.

"_It's Sam. Meet me at the Groovy Smoothies now." _Then she hung up. O my gosh, Sam just called me and she's telling me to meet her at the GS! I'm so excited. I just reached my floor but as the elevator door opened, I quickly pushed the lobby button. After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed a Lewbert mopping the floor. I ran out of the building, ignoring Lewbert who was yelling at me.

"YOU AGAIN?" he yelled and other things I didn't bother to listen. I just ignored him. I ran through the Groovy Smoothies as fast as I could. Soon, I reached the place. I saw Sam sitting on a table, she's still wearing girly clothes, part of Carly's dare. I entered the restaurant and she saw me. I smiled at her but she didn't smiled back.

"Hey Sam." I greeted.

"Sit." She said firmly. I quickly obeyed her and sit at the spare chair.

"Sam, please forgive me. I know I've been jerk for hurting you, and I'm really sorry. I already talk to mom and she accepted it and-"

"Freddie, please shut up." She said. I quickly shut up just what she asked me to.

"Look, the reason why I want you to come here is because I wanted to talk to you." I open my mouth, I was about to say something but she placed a finger in front of my lips. She took it off and she continued speaking. "Now, I believe that you really talk to your mom about our relationship, and I'm sorry for not believing you last lunch time."

"How-" she placed her finger again on my lips, causing me to shut up.

"Your mom talked to me a while ago." She said as she remove her finger away from my lips. "And she asked me to give you another chance, which I'm giving to you right now." She said. I'm still analyzing what she's talking about, wait.. she's going to give my another chance?

"Really?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "Oh thank you Sam!" I quickly hugged her and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away.

"Not here." I nodded.

"Sam, I promise I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise." She placed her finger on my lips, again.

"Don't just promise, do it." She smiled and hugged me again. We went out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's go to my place and do some homework." She said.

"Homework?"

"Just trust me. It'll be fun."

"Fun? Homework?" But then I realized what's on her mind. "Ohh."

Our hands twined and we walked towards her house. After few minutes, we reached her house.

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V._

I'm so happy that me and Freddie already made up. We reached my house and found that it was empty. Then I remembered that my mom is not home 'cause she has a vacation with her new boyfriend at, I don't know.

"No one's home?" Freddie asked, I shook my head. "Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Oh, I think she's out of town. She had a vacation with her new boyfriend at, who knows where." We went upstairs and went in to my room and closed the door. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms on my waist to pulled me closer. I started kissing him of course he kissed back. We lied on my bed and he was on my top. Few minutes later, my phone rang. Freddie pulled when I answered my phone. It was Carly.

"This better be good Shay." I said with an angry voice.

"_Hey Sam, where are you?"_

"I'm at home. Why?" I sit up straight while Freddie was beside me.

"_Why did you leave?"_

"Because you and Spencer were fighting and it's better for me stay out of it."

"_Well, we're done fighting. Can you please come over, I'm really bored."_

"I can't I'm busy."

"_Please..."_

"Not now Shay."

"_Come on Sam..."_

"Wait, hold on a sec." I covered my phone with my hand so Carly wouldn't hear me talking to Freddie. "Carly wants me to come over." I whispered.

"Can you tell her you're busy?" he whispered back.

"I'm trying to tell her that, but she won't listen to me."

"Fine, last few minutes?"

"Okay." I placed my phone back to my ear. "I'll be there in an hour, sounds good to you?"

"_Sure. You can have dinner with us!"_

"I always do."

"'_Kay, bye!" _Then she hung up. I closed my phone and went back to what we're doing a while ago. After few minutes later, we pulled apart.

"We better go now." I said. Freddie groaned.

"Okay." He said. He got up and fixed himself. I got up too and fixed myself. I combed my hair because it was really messy. Soon, we went out of the house and headed to the Bushwell Plaza. We passed by Lewbert who was sitting lazily while reading a newspaper, weird 'cause he's reading it upside down, good thing he didn't notice us. We reached the 8th floor.

"Hey, after a few minutes come over 'kay?" I said to Freddie while he was holding his apartment's door knob.

"Sure. See you later." He said as he opened his door, I pecked him on the lips and he went inside his apartment and closed the door. I knocked at Carly's door and I heard someone yelled: "COMING!" Soon, the door opened and it revealed Carly Shay.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted with a smile.

"Hey Carls!" I greeted back with a smile.

"Wow! You're early, you said you'd be here in an hour and it's 5 minutes before an hour." She said and laughed at her own joke.

"You know me, I'm never on time." I said as I walked in to her apartment.

"True." She said as she closed the door.

"So, why do you want me to come over?" I asked as I sit lazily at the Shay's couch.

"I told you I was bored and we need to start on our project in Social Studies." She said as she sat next to me at the couch.

"Isn't that due 'till next week Friday?" I asked and turned on the TV.

"True, but you know, Melanie will be here next week and we ought to make her feel welcome so, I think we should go shopping with her, watch movies and other stuff, and we won't have time to do our project so at least we could finish it right now." She explained. I wasn't really paying attention to Carly, I had my attention at the TV, watching Girly Cow. I just heard the name Melanie.

"Whatever." I said lazily then I remembered that I have to get my necklace from Carly. "Oh, by the way Carls, can I have my necklace back?" I asked her not taking my eyes from the TV.

"About that...you see, I kinda forgot it at my locker at school..." she said. Okay, I don't why Carly became this irresponsible.

"Okay... I don't want to be mad at you, but are you sure it's in your locker, and you did not lost it?" I asked. She looked panicky, okay, something's wrong. "Carly..."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I kinda... lost... your necklace..."

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled as I stand up looking like an angry bull to her. She stood up and hole my arms to calm me down.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose it. You see, when you left for class, I was looking on it when Wendy came. She was amazed at the necklace and hold it and gave it back to me, and I swear, before I left for class, I put in inside my bag. When I was unpacking, I didn't see it at my bag. Sam, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll look for it, and I won't stop looking for it until I find it." I was calming down, okay, not really. I grabbed Carly's bag and dig inside it. I looked at every pocket but I didn't see any necklace.

"Carly, I told you to take care of it. I thought I'm the irresponsible one." I said sadly and sat down at the couch and looked defeated

"Sam, I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me, and I promise I'm going to look for it."

"Okay, besides, I can't stay mad at you for a long time. But please look for it and don't tell anyone about this." I said and then I heard Carly's door opened.

"Don't tell anyone what?" The person that came in asked.

"Thanks for knocking, Freddie." Carly said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Freddie said. "What were you guys talking about?"

"You see, I kinda lo-" before Carly continue her sentence I covered her mouth with my hand and gave her the be quiet look. She nodded quickly and I took off the hand from her mouth.

"Carly was saying that she lost her report in Science." I lied. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. "I'll just do something on iCarly." we nodded and he ran upstairs.

"I told you not to tell it to anybody!" I whispered to Carly.

"Why, it's just Freddie?" she asked. If Freddie finds out that I lost-I mean, Carly lost the necklace he gave me, I'm sure he'll be mad at me. And Freddi has no right to be mad at me! Only I could be mad at him.

"Don't. Tell, Anybody." I said seriously. I'm getting mad right now.

"Okay, sure. Calm down." she said and I calmed down.

"Promise me you'll find it?" I asked Carly.

"I promise." she nodded and I nodded back.

* * *

**A/n: That's it chapter 6. Give me suggestions on how to end this story, are they going to break up or be together? Please, I'm really having a dilemma on how to end this story. Please review. Even if you like it, hate it, or love it. Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Love lots,**

**Purple Madness, xoxo**

**PS: Please Review**


	7. I have nothing to worry about

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?**

**Disclaimer: The person who had written this story do not own iCarly. **

**A/n: I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating. I've been really busy about school lately. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you! I'll try to update twice this day, If I get a lot of reviews today, I'll surely update later. So please review. BTW, thank for the reviews! Anyways, here's the story. Now let's read. LOL. :) **

**CHAPTER 7: I Have nothing to worry about anymore**

_Thursday, at school..._

_Sam's P.O.V._

Okay it's Thursday, 1 day left 'till the end of Carly's dare. Whew, thank goodness I won't be wearing this girly clothes, only 1 day left 'till I get that gift certificate and hello meat heaven! But there's a 2 huge problems. a) My necklace is still lost and b) Melanie will be here.

I'll be worrying about Melanie later, but for now, I'll be worrying about my necklace that Carly lost.

"Have you seen it?" I asked Carly the moment I saw her walking towards her locker. Her smile became upside down and shook her head.

"Nope. Not yet. I'm really sorry Sam. If you want, I'll buy you another necklace." she said. I shook my head.

"No. It's just that, that necklace was very special. It was given to me by a special someone." I said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry Sam. I didn't know." she said.

"It's okay, I forgive you, but please don't stop looking for it." She nodded as the bell rang. "Come on. we better get to class."

* * *

_Carly's P.O.V._

I'm really guilty right now. I think I've done the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I just left it safe at my jewelry box at home, but no, I just have to bring it at school and force Sam to wear it, but she refused to, but then I lost it. I'm the worst best friend EVER! I can't even concentrate on the lessons. I think I have to ask the janitors if they found it somewhere.

The bell rang.

I ran outside of the room quickly and look for the janitor. I saw a janitor near the cafeteria, and ran towards him.

"Hey, have you seen lost a necklace?" I asked politely as possible.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm afraid I didn't." He said as he shook his said.

"Well okay. But if you find a necklace with a letter 'S' hanging on it, please give it back to me." I said.

"Sure. Try to look at the lost and found box near the janitor's closet, maybe you'll find it there." He replied.

"Okay, thank you." I said and headed towards the lost and found box. I reached the lost and found box and dig in it. I didn't find any necklace. I sigh. I'm losing hope.

* * *

_Cafeteria..._

_Sam's P.O.V._

Carly was still on the the line buying/waiting for her food while I'm sitting here and eating my lunch. I saw Freddie headed towards me and gave me a smile. I smiled back at him but then he looked confused.

"Hey Sam." He greeted. "Where's the necklace I gave you." He whispered. Darn, he noticed.

"Oh, you see, when I was still mad at you, I asked Carly to keep it for me 'cause you know I'm not the kind of person who is organized and I might lost it." I explained. But apparently, Carly lost it. I said on my thoughts.

"So, we already made up, so how come you're not wearing it?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Well, I didn't get it from Carly yet, maybe later?"

"Sure. No problem, as long as you wear it every time, 'kay?" I smiled and nodded. Then I saw Carly walked towards us and sit at the spare chair opposite to us.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey!" we greeted in unison. "What's up?" Freddie added.

"Oh nothing." Carly replied and took a bite from her salad. She looked defeated. I think she's a bit guilty because she lost my necklace and she haven't seen it yet. Great. "Hey, so what time are we going to fetch Melanie?" she asked. I heard a groan from Freddie, I just rolled my eyes.

"Around 4 pm." I answered.

"Do you really think I'll believe you?" Freddie said. This kid won't listen to me. He's still not convinced.

"Freddie, there really is a Melanie!" Carly yelled, but not loud enough to be heard by the whole cafeteria. He just rolled his eyes.

"Forget about it Carls, he won't listen. I even showed him a picture of me and Melanie, but still he didn't believe me. He said I just edited it." I said.

"Which you did!" he said.

"Did not!" I said angrily.

"Did to!" he answered.

"Did not!" and we began fighting.

"Did to!"

"Guys! Please shut up!" Carly butted in. We both froze and stared at her. "Nothing will happen if the two of you would fighting."

"But she started it!" Freddie defended.

"Because you won't believe us!" I said. He rolled his eyes again. "Now, let's continue eating our lunches." She said.

"Whatever." Freddie and I said in unison. And continued eating our lunches.

* * *

_After school..._

I was fixing my stuff at my locker while Frednub is talking about some of his AV nerd-buddies that made a complete fool out of himself, but I won't understand how, duh, because I wasn't listening.

"Sam." He called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Apparently not."

"Good thinking!" I said and Carly came rushing towards us, with an expression in her face that I can't describe.

"Sam, I'm really sorry. I really can't find your necklace." She said with a sad voice.

"WHAT?" Freddie and I said in unison. Oh my gosh, Freddie's here. I'm dead.

"I'm really sorry Sam. I looked everywhere! I looked at my locker five times and didn't see it. I asked the janitor if he'd seen it but he did not, I looked at the lost and found box and found no necklace there." She explain. I could see Freddie looking confused. "I checked and looked at every class I went ever since I lost it. I'm really sorry Sam." She continued. I don't what to say anything 'cause I don't know what to say. Then I felt a hand holding my forearm.

"Excuse me Carly, may I talk to Sam privately?" Freddie said seriously.

"Uh, why?" Carly asked.

"I'll just ask her something." He replied.

"Okay..." she replied with an awkward voice. Then Freddie dragged me through his locker where Carly or anyone would see us.

"Sam," he started. "Don't tell me that the necklace that Carly couldn't find is the necklace I gave you.

"Uhh..." I don't know what to say. I can't even look at his eyes.

"Sam, look at me." He said as he used his finger to put my chin up. I looked at his chocolate-brown eyes and looked away because I feel guilty. "Is it, Sam?" he asked again. I don't have a choice but to admit it. I nodded. He sighed in disappointment. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I finally had the voice to speak up.

"'Cause I knew you would be mad at me." I replied with a low voice.

"Well, I won't. I would understand it. Just, don't keep anything from me again, okay?" I nodded, he sighed and hugged me. We went back to my locker where Carly is waiting for us.

"Oh, there you are guys." She said. "Why do you have to speak privately? Is there something I didn't know about the two of you?" she asked with a panic voice.

"Carly, calm down." Freddie said.

"We're not keeping anything." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Carly is getting suspicious now.

"Yup." I said and Freddie said "Yeah." In unison.

"You're not lying?" she asked.

"Nope." I said.

"You better not." She warned. "Okay, let's go home." We both nodded and stepped out off the campus. We reached Carly's apartment and do the usual stuff we do.

* * *

_Saturday..._

_Carly's P.O.V._

"Hey where's Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I think he's in the junk yard, looking for new supplies for his next sculpture." I answered.

"Oh, okay. When is going to be here? You know, he'll pick up Melanie."

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon before you know it. And he's not the only one who's gonna pick Melanie up, we, as in you, me and Spencer, okay. Except if Freddie would come." She groaned.

"Oh, I know." She said. "And Freddie won't join us."

"Why?"

"He has a galaxy wars convention to attend to." I was shocked, 'cause she didn't make fun of it. I gave her a shocked expression. "What?"

"That's it?"

"What?"

"Wow Sam, you didn't make fun of Freddie!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, you wanna go to Groovy Smoothies?" I asked.

"Sure. You'll pay."

"I always pay."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wait, I think it's the end of our little dare here Carly." She reminded. Gosh, I forgot. But why is she still wearing girly clothes then?

"I guess we are."

"And I won. So you know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah." I dug inside my purse and pulled a 30 dollar gift certificate from the Groovy Smoothies. "Here's your 30 dollar gift certificate from the Groovy Smoothies." I sighed. She snatched the gift certificate from my hands and painted a huge grin on her face. Oh Sam.

"Great. I won't use it yet."

"Okay. How come you're still wearing your girly clothes?" I asked.

"That's why I brought this?" she said and showed my her back pack.

"What's in there?" I asked, wondering what's in the back pack. I'm guessing her casual clothes.

"My casual clothes, duh!" she said and ran to the bathroom. I guess I'm right. After few minutes, she stepped out off the bathroom.

"Let's go!"

"Let's!"

We headed towards the Groovy Smoothie and bought our usual smoothies. We were chatting about iCarly, boys, and other stuff. Then, I saw Wendy came inside. I saw her with her group of friends hanging-out with her. I saw her showing her necklace to her friends. Wait. It has an 'S' hanging on it. Wait, that's Sam's necklace! Oh my gosh she took Sam's necklace. I don't how to get it back, I don't want to fight.

"Carly, Carls, CARLY!" I heard Sam yelled as she snap her fingers in front of my face. I snapped out off my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Sam." I said still looking at Wendy. She looked at the direction I'm looking at. She saw Wendy with her group of friends.

"Oh, there's Wendy. And she seems to be showing her friends... a... IS THAT MY NECKLACE?"

"I think so..."

"Why does she have it?"

"I don't know. I remembered showing it to her." She glared at me. "Sorry."

"Now, she have it. What is she doing with my necklace?" she didn't let me answer, she quickly stood up and headed towards Wendy.

"Wait, Sam," I said as I followed her. "What are you..."

"WENDY!" she yelled. I saw Wendy froze when she saw Sam. "What are you doing with my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked as if she doesn't know anything.

"Why do have Sam's necklace?" I asked.

"I don't have Sam's necklace, 'cause this is mine." She said and stood up.

"Quit lying." I said. "Wendy..."

"No, I'm not lying, this is my necklace that happened to be given by my mother." She bragged.

"YOU LIAR!" Sam yelled and went face to face with Wendy. Wendy backed away. Their faces was about 4 inches away from each other. And Sam was clenching her fists. And was about to hit Wendy, but I stopped her.

"Sam wait." I said, holding her arms. She calmed. "I think we should ask her mom if she really give her that necklace." I dug out my phone out of my pocket and started to look for Wendy's mom's number in my phone book. I finally found it, and pressed 'call'.

Ring.

Ring.

After few rings, someone picked up. I'm guessing it's her mom.

"_Hello?" _The voice said. It's the voice of Wendy's mom.

"Hi, this is Carly, I'm one of Wendy's friend." I said as politely as possible. I could see that Sam's, Wendy's and her friend's eyes staring at me. But Wendy's eyes is mixed with worriedness, nervousness and guiltness.

"_Oh, why? Is there something wrong?" _she asked.

"Oh, no, not really. I was just going to ask you if you gave Wendy a necklace recently?"

"_Apparently, I did give Wendy a necklace recently." _I was shocked. What if she's telling the truth? What if it really is her necklace?

"Uhmm... Is this necklace has an 'S' hanging on it?" I asked worriedly.

"_Nope. I gave her a necklace that has a quarter note hanging on it, not 'S', and she says she hated it so she gave it to her cousin. And I'm okay with that." _Great. Wendy's lying! It really is Sam's necklace!

"Oh, okay. Could you please repeat what you say?" I said and pressed the speaker button and showed it to them so they could hear her.

"_Okay. I said, I gave her a necklace that has a quarter note hanging on it, not 'S', and she says she hated it so she gave it to her cousin. And I'm okay with that." _ She repeated and I could see the shocked faces of Wendy's posse. I pressed headset button again and placed my phone onto my right ear.

"Okay, thank you." I said and hung-up.

"So, I guess, it's not Wendy's." One of her friends said.

"No it's not, it's really mine." Wendy said, still claiming that it's hers.

"Admit it Wendy! You said it was given to you by your mom, and she said clearly that she did gave you a necklace but there's a quarter note hanging on it, and that necklace you're wearing has an 'S' hanging on it, which is mine!" Sam yelled to Wendy. Wendy looks so guilty now. And she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay. It's not mine." I heard a gasps on the background, maybe from Wendy's posse. "It's Sam's." She said in a very low voice. She took off the necklace and handed it to Sam. "I'm sorry."

"But why did you do it?" I asked, feeling all concerned, well yeah, because it's my responsibility.

"Because I envy her." She said, I mean whispered, because it's really low. "I was so just so amazed with it, because, 'wow', it's really, really, beautiful." Her voice came back to normal. "I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?" she said, locking her eyes to Sam's.

"Sure." Sam said with a smile, wow, that was un-Sam. You know, to forgive someone so easily. I smiled and Wendy smiled too.

"Oh, thank you Sam! Thank you!" Wendy said and she hugged Sam. She pulled away quickly. "I promise, I won't do it again and I'll make it up to you, okay." Sam just nodded. She put the necklace again around her neck. We went back to our seats and Wendy left. Soon, it was time to fetch Melanie.

* * *

We left at around 3:30 pm. There was a traffic going on.

"Ugh! Why does it have to be traffic in this time?" I complained.

"Relax Carls. We're still going to reach the airport no matter what." Sam said.

"How could you not worry?"

"Worry how?"

"Worry that maybe if we won't make it there at 4pm, and Melanie would be stuck there waiting for us."

"She could take care of herself, after all, she studies in a boarding school. How hard it could be to sit in the waiting area for, who knows long."

"But still..."

"Carly, chill. We're almost there." I looked outside and proved that she's right.

"Oh." After few minutes we arrived at the airport. We got out of the car while Spencer was left inside.

"I'll meet you guys later. I'll just park this car, 'kay?" Spencer said

"Okay." Sam and I said in unison. We walked through the doors of the of the airport, soon we reached we met Melanie waiting for us. She ran excitedly ran towards us, while dragging her luggage.

"Hey guys!" she yelled and hugged us both (Sam and me).

"Oh my gosh, Melanie! I really missed you!" I said as we pulled apart from our hug.

"I missed you too!" she said. "Hey Sam!" she said excitingly on her sister.

"Hey Melanie! What's up?" Sam said, but she's not that excited as we are.

"Sam, a little enthusiasm please." I said, Melanie chuckled.

"Hey Melanie! O my gosh! I missed you! How's school? Have you been dating someone?" Sam said exaggeratedly with a little sarcasm, okay, a lot of sarcasm and fades away after she said the last words. "Happy?"

"I think I would be happy if you meant it." She rolled her eyes. Melanie chuckled again.

"I missed you too Sam. School's great, and no, I am not dating anybody." Melanie said.

"Well, okay. Let's get all your stuff and leave. We could spend the rest of the day watching Girly Cow marathon, so come on!" Sam said. Melanie and I followed Sam. We got Melanie's stuff and met Spencer waiting for us outside. Once we saw Spencer, Melanie ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hi Spencer! How's it goin'?" she said.

"Oh, nothing. Still making a lot of sculptures lately." Spencer replied.

"It must be cool to have a brother like Spencer." Melanie said to me.

"Yeah... cool..." I answered sarcastically. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"So, come on, let's go!" Sam said impatiently.

"Alright, we're coming." I said. We all hopped on Spencer's car. We first drove to Sam's house, Melanie fixed her things first in her room, and changed her clothes.

"Hey, where's mom?" she asked Sam.

"She has a date. Don't worry, she'll be here tomorrow." Sam answered.

"Oh. That's my mom."

"Hey, you want to spend the night at our apartment?" I invited.

"Sure. Thanks!" Melanie said.

"Great."

"Wait, I'll just pack my stuff."

"Would you please, pack my stuff too." Sam asked.

"Sure." She answered and ran upstairs to her room. After few minutes she came downstairs with two bags on her hands. "Here you go Sam." She handed one bag to Sam. "Come on!" we left their house and headed to my apartment. We watched movies, talked about girl stuff, and soon we sleep. Whew, what a day. I'm so relieved. Sam got her necklace and Melanie arrived safely, I have nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

**A/n: That was it. I'm really sorry about the necklace part. I know, you're looking forward on it, and you can see that the reason why it is lost/stolen is really suck-ish. Sorry. **

**On the next chapter, you'll see why Freddie didn't appear in this chapter, so stay tuned! LOL. Don't forget to review. More reviews, more updates!**

**Love lots,**

**Purple Madness, xoxo**

**PS: Don't forget the reviews!**


	8. What are you talking about?

**CHAPTER 8: What are you talking about?**

_Sam's P.O.V._

We slept at around 12:30 tonight, and I can't sleep. I decided to call my nub. I looked at Carly and Melanie and saw that they are sleeping tight. I sneak outside Carly's room as quietly as possible. I reached their living room and sat on the couch. I punched number on my phone and put it on my right ear. There are a lot of rings and soon, he picked up.

"Why did it took so long to pick up?" I whispered-yelled.

"_Sam, I was sleeping!"_ he whispered-yelled too.

"Well, I'm bored and I can't sleep."

"_What do you want me to do about it?"_

"Could I come over?"

"_Sure, but be quiet, mom's here."_

"So, she already knew."

"_But she doesn't know that we sleep together...sometimes."_

"Oh, okay. Should I use the fire escape?"

"_No, you could use the front door."_

"Great, meet you at five."

"_Bye, Love you."_

"You too." I said and hung up. I went inside Carly's room to get my slippers. I sneaked inside as quietly as possible. I passed Carly and Melanie, but I heard a groan. I saw shadow of a person stretching.

"Sam...i-it's that you?" The person said, and I think it was Melanie. I didn't answer. I wear my slippers and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna get some midnight snack..."

"Oh, okay. Come back soon."

"I don't know, maybe I could just crash couch or something."

"Oh okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep okay."

"Sleep tight, Mels." I said and shut the door quietly. I walked towards the kitchen to get some fat cakes, ate some, and headed outside, quietly. I knocked at Freddie's door softly. And soon, someone opened it. It was really dark, all I can see is a dark outline of the person. You could tell if it is a girl or a boy because of the hair's outline and in this case it was a boy.

"Hey Sam." The voice said, Freddie's voice.

"Hey Freddork." He let me in and we headed towards his room.

"Why did it took so long to get here. You said you'll be here in five minutes. But you came her after 13 minutes."

"You really have to be accurate, don't you?"

"Haha." He said with a sarcastic voice.

"Well, when I called you, I was at Carly's living room, and I left my slippers there. So I went back Inside to get it, as quietly as possible, but Melanie woke up. Good thing she fell asleep sooner. Then I went at the Shay's kitchen and ate some fat cakes and brought some," I showed the fat cakes to him, "here." He grabbed the fat cakes from my hand.

"Fat cakes? And I'm suppose to believe you that Mela-" I cut him in the middle of his sentence.

"Freddie! There realy is a Melanie. And you'll meet her tomorrow."

"If I really meeting Melanie, it will be later."

"Whatever. And you really are meeting her. You'll see."

"Whatever. Come on let's go to sleep." We lie down on his bed, and I cuddled on his chest. We soon fell asleep.

I felt my phone vibrating from my pocket. I ignored it. But then it buzzed again, and again and again. I quickly get the phone out of my pocket and looked at my messages. It's 4 am. It was all from Melanie. It reads:

'**Sam, you're not on the couch.' **And, '**Sam, where are you?' **it was sent three times. Oh my gosh, what will I say? I sat up and think about what I should reply to her. I heard Freddie stretching.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Melanie's texting me. She's where I am." He sat up too and looked at my phone.

"So there really is a Melanie."

"Well yeah. That's what we keep telling ever since she visited last year."

"Well how come you told me, last year that the-"

"Because you're annoying me!" he placed his hands on my mouth to keep it shut.

"Shh... you're going to wake up my mom!" he whispered-yelled. He took off his hands and calmed down.

"What am I going to tell her?' I whispered.

"You could tell her that you went to get some air." I nodded and texted her that. After a few moments she replied back.

'**Oh, okay. Be back soon.' **I texted her back.

'I'll be back when I wanted to." She replied back.

'**Okay.' **I closed my phone and lie down. I slept there for a while. Soon, I could feel Freddie sleeping too.

I woke up at around 6 am. I could see that Freddie's still sleeping. I wrote a note to him saying:

_Gotta go. Don't want Carly and Melanie to get suspicious, see ya later! Love ya!_

_-Sam _

I left the note on his study table and sneaked out quietly. Good thing Mrs. Benson didn't notice me. I went at Carly apartment and checked out Carly and Melanie at Carly's room. They are still sleeping. So, I went to the living room and sat on the couch and watched some TV there. After few minutes, I heard Spencer come out of his room.

"G' morning Sam!" he greeted and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Spence!" I greeted back.

"Ya already ate breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Oh, come on, join me." I shook my head.

"Nah, thanks. Maybe later. I'm not hungry yet. I ate too much last night in my midnight snack. I guess I'll join Melanie and Carly later."

"Oh, okay." He ate his breakfast while I watch TV. After few minutes he's done.

"Sam, I'll be heading to the junk yard to get some supplies for my sculpture, after that I'll have a lunch date, so you guys eat your breakfast and you could eat outside for lunch. Here's 40 dollars, be sure to give that to Carly. That's for your lunch."

"Got it."

"Bye, just tell Carly where I went, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

"Good." And he shuts the door. I sighed and continued watching TV. After a while I heard a door slammed and a yawn, I looked back and saw Carly and Melanie.

"Good Morning Sam!" they both said in unison.

"Good morning!" I greeted back and locking my eyes on the TV again.

"Wanna have breakfast?" Carly asked.

"Sure." I said as I got up and walked towards the kitchen. Carly got the cereal bowls for the cupboard and set them up at the table. I got the cereal and Melanie got the milk. We all sat down and puored cereal and milk in each of our bowls. Melanie finished cereal earlier than we did.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna take a shower now, 'kay!" she informed us while she stood up.

"'Kay." Carly and I replied. She smiled and left for the bathroom. Soon we were done with our cereals. We put our bowls into the sink and Carly washed it. Of course I didn't help her. I watched a little TV and after a while Carly was done washing the dishes.

"Come on Sam, let's get dressed."

"Fine." I whined. We reached Carly's bedroom and saw Melanie brushing her wet hair.

"Hey Carls, do you have a hair dryer?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I had a hair dryer, but Spencer used it in one of his sculptures and my other was broken yesterday by the girl who stand next to me." She answered and they both looked at me.

"Well, I was just having an experiment if a dryer could heat up a freezer." I defended.

"Whatever." Carly said. "So you see I don't have a hair dryer and maybe I'll buy later."

"Oh, that's okay. I guess I'll have to wait until my hair dries to tie my hair." She sighed. "I'll just watch TV at the living room. 'kay?"

"Sure." Carly said, while I said, "Okay." She left the room and left Carly and me.

"You go first." I suggested.

"Are you sure you want me to go first?" she asked, then I remembered that Carly takes 2 hours just to take a shower.

"Oh, maybe I should go first."

"Right." I went inside the bathroom and started to take a shower.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I woke up without Sam beside me, I saw a note on my desk. It says:

_Gotta go. Don't want Carly and Melanie to get suspicious, see ya later! Love ya!_

_-Sam _

I get dressed and ate my breakfast that my mom made for me. Soon, I was done with all the things I need to de, I headed at Carly's apartment. I knocked at Carly's door and opened it. And I saw a girl with wet blonde hair. I looks like Sam, but what if this is Melanie? Wait, Sam said that she always wear her hair with a tie, so I think this is Sam.

"Hey Freddie!" she greeted. No nicknames. Nah, Sam calls me by my name sometimes especially when no one's looking.

"Hey Sam!" I greeted. I could see that she was about to say something but I continued. "Hey, let's go to this new teen club tonight."

"Sure, I'd love that." She answered. Wow, what happened to Sam's voice? It's all high-pitched. But I ignored it. And wait, she said she love that? She usually says, 'Sure, whatever' or 'Okay, but there would be food.' Or 'Okay, but you'll pay.' Or something like that.

"Okay..." I trailed. Then I heard my mom yell. "FREDWARD BENSON GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE AN UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE YOUNG MAN!" She yelled. I heard a chuckle from Sam.

"You better go." She said.

"Okay, see you later. Tell Carly and your sister that I come over and I'll be back later."

"Okay I will." She said, I was going to kiss her but my mom yelled again, "FREDDIE!" she chuckled again. "I'M COMING!" I yelled back. I turned and left. Soon, all I heard was yelling from my mother.

_Sam's P.O.V._

I heard a door shut from the living room once I went outside Carly's bathroom. Carly used the bathroom after me. I get dressed and went outside her bedroom and I saw Melanie watching TV.

"Hey Melanie, who was in here?" I asked.

"Oh, Freddie come by. He said he'll be here later." She answered.

"Cool." I said and sat on the couch with her.

"So, where were you this morning?" she asked. Oh gosh. What am I going to say. Okay, I'm just going to wing it.

"Oh, you know... get some fresh air or something..." I answered.

"Why?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Who are you, a girl with many questions? Chiz, Melanie."

"Chill, I was just asking." I calmed down. "So, what we gonna do today?" she asked.

"Uhm... I don't know. Maybe we should see mom first." I replied.

"Oh, mom, right." She said remembering about mom. After few minutes, Carly popped out.

"Hey guys, have you seen Spencer?" she asked. Then I remembered what Spencer told me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. He went to the junk yard to get some stuff for his sculpture and he has a lunch date, so he gave this 40 dollars for us to eat outside." I said and handed her the 40 dollars.

"Oh, okay. So what are we going to do?" she asked. But before we could answer, I felt a buzz on my pocket. It was my cell phone, and I heard Carly's phone rang too. We both dug into our pockets and looked at the text message. It was from Freddie. He said he can't come over 'cause his mom is going to send him to his regular check-up.

"Freddie can't come." Carly announced.

"I received a massage from him too." I said.

"Oh." She said. I replied to Freddie's text.

**How come you have a check-up on Sunday? **He replied again and said:

'**Cuz my mom wants my doctor's appointment on Sundays, and my dr. totally agreed to it, cuz he's with her every time she has seminars.**

**Ok. Ttyl. **I replied back.

**Ok. **He replied.

"I wanna see mom." Melanie finally spoke up.

"So come on!" Carly said. We get our jackets and purses and walked outside the building. We took the cab to reach my house. We hopped out of the cab once we arrived. I opened my front door and revealed my mom cooking her breakfast.

"Hey mom!" I greeted.

"Oh, hey Sam." She greeted back not taking her eyes off the bacon she's cooking.

"Mom." Melanie spoke up. I saw my mom froze. She turned around slowly. And her eyes became teary when she saw Melanie.

"Oh Melanie!" she said and ran to Melanie, wrapping her into a big hug. Melanie hugged back.

"I missed you too mom." She said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh," mom sniffed, "I missed you so much!" sniff. "How are you?" sniff.

"Oh, I'm good. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm dating an Italian guy recently."

"Oh. Dad's dating this French girl." I saw mom's smile turned upside down. "She's nice too but you're the best." She said. Mom brighten up.

"Oh thank you Melanie." She said and gave her another hug. I'm happy that they're getting along, but I wish mom and I are getting along. Sigh. Then I smelled something burning.

"Why does it smell like burning." Carly whispered while Melani and mom are having a little talk.

"Yeah." I sniffed around, and my nose found the 'cause of the smell.

"Hey, I think it's mom's bacon." I said pointing the pan with burning bacon in it.

"You're right." Carly said. Then the pan burst into flames. Carly and I both screamed.

"Mom, your bacon!" I yelled. She flinched and saw her bacon busting into flames. Melanie screamed with us and ran towards the fridge to get the fire extinguisher. She took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the burning pan, soon the flames went out.

"Oh my gosh!" mom yelled. "My bacon!"

"Poor bacon..." I said sadly.

"She really is your mother." Carly whispered, but Melanie heard it. She chuckled.

"Good thing, I'm not like them." Melanie whispered. She and Carly chuckled, but when I glared at the, they stopped.

"I guess I'll just order Chinese food." Mom said as she pressed numbers on the phone. "You girls have a fun day, I'll just clean this mess up. And girls, I won't be here tonight." She looked at Carly. "Carly, would you mind if they sleep at your house tonight?" she asked.

"Of course I wouldn't, well Sam always spends the night there." Carly said with a chuckle.

"Thank you. You can go now." Mom said.

"Okay, bye!" I said and hugged her and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Be good." She whispered. I nodded.

"Bye mom." Melanie said and she hugged mom too, and mom also kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Mrs. Puckett." Carly said.

"Okay, bye. You girls have fun!" she said as we made our way out of the house.

"So, wanna go shopping?" Carly asked. Melanie and I looked at each other.

"Oh yeah." Melanie and I said in unison. We took the cab and dropped us in the mall. We went to every boutiques we passed, well except for the guy's boutiques. Then I feel that I'm missing my Frednub. Sigh. I wanna talk to him. So the best excuse is to go the restroom.

"Hey Carls, I'm going to the restroom." I informed her.

"Oh, I'll join you." Melanie suggested. She can't come with me. If she does, she's know my secret.

"No you can't. You should stay here with Carly." I said.

"Okay." She finally agreed.

"Cool, I'll be right back, just text me if you changed boutiques, okay?"

"Okay." So I ran through the restroom. I pressed numbers on my phone. Soon, he finally picked-up.

"Hey Cupcake!" I greeted.

"_Oh hey gorgeous!"_ he greeted. I blushed a little.

"Finally. I have a chance to call you, I really miss you."

"_You see, I really love to talk, but my doctor is calling me now." _

"Aw... When could I call you?"

"_I don't know, I'll just text you, 'kay?"_

"Okay."

"_And don't forget about tonight." _I completely don't know about that.

"What about tonight?"

"_You know. We have a date tonight." _What! He didn't say anything about any date.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"_Just meet me at the new teen club tonight at around 7:30, okay?"_

"Okay. But-"

"_Okay, I gotta go, bye!"_

"But-" then he hung-up. Great. What was that about? He asked me on a date I didn't even know. Wait, Melanie said he come by this morning and saw Melanie, so maybe he thought that Melanie was me! Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? I have to tell Freddie immediately, but what am I going to tell Melanie? Oh no!


	9. The next thing I knew,I was slapped

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish.**

**A/n: Sorry for not updating. Here's chapter nine. And after reading it, don't forget to review. Please...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: The next thing I knew, I was slapped!**

_Sam's P.O.V._

We're having our lunch now at this new restaurant, and they got awesome food. Just looking at the menu makes you wanna eat everything there. Okay, I'll call Freddie later, I just have to eat this babies. Besides its tonight not in a few minutes. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell to Melanie, I mean, what am I suppose to say, and infront of Carly? O god, here's the food, and it smells and looks delicious. It's a really huge steak that is good for 5 person, but with me, I could eat that myself. Well of course I can't eat that all by myself, I have to share with Carly and Melanie, it's Melanie's treat anyways, that thing costs 60 bucks! So the 40 bucks Spencer gave Carly are for the other food like the appetizer, the drinks and the desserts if we're not full yet. But I doubt it.

"Wow!" the three of said in the same time.

"That's a pretty good meat." Melanie said.

"And half of that would be mine..." I said hungrily.

"Sam..." Carly scolded.

"What? Can you eat even one-fifth of it?" I defended.

"I don't know. I'm not in to meat. Plus, I really want to try their dessert, so I don't wanna get full."

"I don't care. I could eat this thing and still have dessert." I said.

"Let's just eat this thing, I'm hungry." Melanie said.

"Good idea." I said taking my fork and knife. We sliced the steak, and served ourselves. We ate it and soon we're done.

"Wow! That was amazing!" I said liking my plate.

"Sam!" Carly scolded. I quickly took off the plate out of my tongue and put it at the table. "Good girl."

"Wanna have dessert?" Melanie asked.

"Well yeah!" I said. We called the waiter and he served our desserts. I got a triple chocolate ice cream. I really don't know what the name is. It was placed in a waffle that served as a bowl for the ice cream. It was filled with chocolate and raspberry syrup. With bits of brownies, mini kisses(chocolate), little bit of nuts and a cherry on top. Carly got a banana split. There's a split banana and in the middle is a scoop of vanilla ice cream, with whip cream around it splattered with strawberry and chocolate syrup. Melanie got an ice cream sandwich. It was pretty huge. Inside the bun is a pistachio ice cream (I hate pistachio) with sprinkles and chocolate syrup.

"Wow!" Melanie said as the waiter served her ice cream sandwich. And I was busy eating my ice cream. I was eating so fast 'cause it taste really good. Half way 'till I finish my ice cream, I felt my head ached.

"O gosh, brain freeze!" I said, holding my head with the my 2 hands.

"That's what you get from eating ice cream so fast." Carly said. Soon, my brain freeze faded and I continued eating my ice cream. Soon, we were all done. Melanie looked at her new wrist watch that is so cute. I got one of those too, but she got pink and I got blue wile Carly got purple. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. As soon as I saw her reaction, I looked at my watch too. It was 2:33 pm.

"Wow, 2 and a half hours of eating, not bad." I said.

"We have a lot of time consumed!" Melanie said.

"So?" I said while Carly is texting. She didn't mind the 2 of us.

"I have to get ready. I have a date tonight!" she announced. Darn, I forgot! I have to call Freddie, I'll try to make an excuse.

"With whom?" Carly said, looking excited for Melanie.

"Freddie asked you out?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Yeah." She answered.

"When?" Carly asked as she put her phone back to her purse.

"Just this morning, while the 2 of you are still on the shower. Well, he greeted me as Sam, but he then invited me... or Sam to this teen club, but I'm sure, Freddie didn't meant Sam, I mean, the 2 of hate each other's guts!" she said. Well he really did meant me! I said in my thoughts.

"Well, let's go to the spa and get out of here!" Carly said as she stood up. Now's the chance.

"You guys head to salon, I'll meet you guys there. I just have to make a phone call." I said.

"With whom?" Melanie asked.

"Mom..." I lied.

"Okay." Carly said. "Come on Melanie." She said as she turned to Melanie. "Sam, be there soon!" she said as they walked towards the salon.

"Okay." I quickly ran towards the nearest rest room. I punched Freddie's number and pressed call. Huh? There's no ring. I looked at my phone again and saw that there's no signal. Shoot! I ran outside and raised my phone to get signal. Then suddenly my phone's light went off. I pulled my phone down and looked at it. Crap! No battery! I can't use Carly or Melanie's phone, they'll get suspicious. I quickly ran towards the pay phone, inserted coins and dialled numbers. It was the Benson residence I dialled. Ring. Ring. And soon, someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ A lady's voice said

"Uhmm... Is Freddie there?"

"_Oh, hello Sam!"_ It was Mrs. Benson.

"Hi Mrs. Benson. Is Freddie there?" I asked.

"_I'm afraid not. He went at Gibby's house to do their Social Studies project."_ Shoot. Worse, I don't know Gibby's number.

"Oh, okay. If he arrives please tell him that I called and tell him to call me back."

"_Sure Sam."_

"Okay, thank you." And hung up. I quickly ran towards the salon and found Carly and Melanie getting theri nails done. I walked throught the doors and they both looked at me,

"Oh hey Sam. Why did it took you so long." Carly asked.

"Uhmm... There was no signal and I'm trying to get one, then suddenly my phone ran out of battery." I lied. I sat down at the sit next to them. "I used the pay phone but mom's not at home."

"Oh, you could use my phone." Melanie suggested.

"No thanks. It's not that important anyways. Frothy can live without having lunch in one day." I said, using Frothy as an excuse. Actually, it's very important.

"Your lose. Frothy might die." Carly warned.

"Don't worry. He even passed a day without eating." I said as the lady walked towards me. "Just nail cleaning, don't you dare put polish on it." She nodded and smiled keeping her fear that is very visible in her eyes. Soon, we were all done. We went back to Carly's apartment.

"I have to get ready." Melanie said.

"Relax Mels, it's only..." I looked at my new watch. "5 pm, your date's at 7." I said as I watch TV and Carly sat next to me while Melanie was behind the couch.

"Sam, I have to fix my hair and it takes an hour to fix it." She said.

"Whatever. It's your date after all." I said. But actually it's my date! That reminds me. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, 'kay?" I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sam, Girly Cows up next." Carly said while Melanie ran though Carly's room.

"This won't take too long, I promise." I said turning the door knob.

"Okay." She said, she put all her attention to the TV. I walked throught the door and closed it quickly. I knocked at Freddie's apartment. After few second, someone opened the door for me.

"Oh, hi Sam!" It was Mrs. Benson again. " I guess you're looking for Freddie?" I nodded. "Well, he's not back from Gibby's yet."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll just call him." I said.

"Okay..." she said and closed the door. I quickly ran through Carly's apartment. I ran upstairs and quickly charged my phone. It takes 4 hours to charge this thing and I can't use it while it's charging. Freddie said that if I use it while it's charging, there's a possibility that it will explode. And I don't want my hand exploded or my head, I mean who like that anyway. I ran down at the Shay's living room and watched TV with Carly. Soon I fell asleep. I woke up and looked at my watch, 8:00. Shoot!

"Where's Melanie?" I asked Carly who is half awaked.

"Oh, hey Sam. Melanie left 45 minutes ago." She said sleepy.

"Where?" I said shaking her up to make her fully awaked.

"On the teen club, She has a date with Freddie." She said getting annoyed. I quickly let go of her. I stod up and ran towards the door. "Where are you going?" CArly asked. I peeked at the door.

"Uhmm... I'm going home to feed Frothy. Mom's not at home by now." I lied and slammed the door.

"Okay. Be careful." I heard Carly yell. I quickly ran out of Bushwell Plaza. Took a cab going to the club. Soon I reached the club. The cab dropped me off and paid the driver.

* * *

_Freddie's P.O.V._

It was about 6 pm when I left Gibby's house. When I reached my apartment, mom told me that Sam called me this afternoon and vivited me just an hour ago. I haven't able to talk to her since my doctor's appointment this morning. I texted her this afternoon around 3pm but I didn't received any replies. Well, I'm going to meet her later. It was already 7:15 pm. I have to go. I asked Sam to just meet me there anyways.

_At the teen club... _

I arrived at the teen club at around 7:25pm. It's not that full, well yeah, I mean, it's Sunday, there's school tomorrow. I waited for Sam there, I texted and called her, but no replies. Maybe her phone's dead? Soon, I saw a girl a blonde hair that waved at me. It's Sam. She's still wearing girly clothes, maybe part of Carly's dare.

"Hey! You look beautiful!" I complimented.

"You look good too!" she said with a smile. Her voice is high-pitched and soft, I think that's the last part of Carly's dare. I think so. "Come on let's dance!" she said and dragged me at the dance floor. Wow. That's odd. Usually she drags me at the food table not the dance floor.

"How about let's check out their food." I said dragging her to the food table.

"Fine." We reached the food table and found a lot of delicious food there.

"Yum" I said rubbing my hand. I took a small plate and gave it to Sam and I got myself another one. I placed shrimps on plate and Sam did the same thing but she got less shrimps. That'sweird.

"Why do you eat lesser today?" I asked.

"Well you see, Carly, me and my sister went to this cool restaurant and ate a lot there, so I feel it's not all digested in my tummy." She said felling her stomach.

"Oh, okay." We headed to a table and ate there. It didn't took long for us to eat since we eat lesser than usual. Then a slow song came.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Finally!" she said taking my hands. We went to the dance floor and danced there.

"So, how's your sister?" I asked Sam.

"Oh, she's the same old person I met since birth." She said. We chuckled a little.

"Kiss me." She commanded. Of course I will, she's my girl friend. I leaned and kissed her softly on the lips, but I felt weird. It didn't feel like the same thing I kissed her. I mean, when I kiss my girl friend I always feel sparks, electricity and even fireworks. This time, it felt... nothing. I broke the kiss with a confused expression on my face.

"Wow. Talk about déjà vu." She said. What?

"What?" I asked. Looking more confused.

"I mean, we've done this last time remember?" What? I thought.

"This is the first time I took you in a club." I said.

"No, you took me into a club last year remember, but not this club." She said and crashed her lips into my lips. I've never taken Sam into a clu-, uh oh. This is not Sam. The only girl I asked last year in to a club is Melanie. Oh god. What have I done. I wanted to broke the kiss but Melanie won't break away, then I felt a huge force on my shoulder causing it to break our disgusting kiss. I turned to see who did that and saw a blonde girl that looks like the girl I was kissing earlier. I panicked.

"Sam-" then the next thing I knew, I was slapped. "Ow!" I cried.

**A/n: Sorry if there's errors. (If there is any) I was just forcing myself to write just for you. So I really would appreciate it if I get a lot of review, 'kay? I promise, I'll update sooner if I get reviews.**

**Peace, love, purple,**

**-Purple Madness**


	10. Its all your fault!

**A/n: I'm SO SORRY for not updating. I was going to upload this yesterday but the internet crashed! I'm really sorry. I'll update another one later, after I do my homework... teehee. BTW, I LOVE your reviews, I really appreciate it, but I need more reviews to inspire me to write more! Please... Here's the story now...**

**CHAPTER 10: It's all your fault!**

_Sam's P.O.V._

I quickly ran inside the club and there are only few people there. I was looking everywhere but I didn't them. Then I saw the food table. I wanted to eat, but—okay, I'll get some shrimp. I got a shrimp and shoved it into my mouth.

"Mmm..." This is good. Then I heard a slow song came. I'm sure they'll dance in this tune. Oh, I wish Freddie's not dumb enough not to realize that he asked Melanie not me. I know he's my boyfriend, but he can be really dumb sometimes. Just saying. I searched at the dance floor and saw two people kissing. I can't recognize them because of the blonde hair of the girl covering their faces. Soon, they broke apart. Oh my god! It's Melanie and Freddie! Someone's gonna pay! I walked towards them, bumping to the people I passed by and not even bothering if they got mad. They were talking and Melanie crashed her lips into Freddie's lips! I'm furious now! I ran towards them and broke them apart, harshly. Freddie was dumbfounded but Melanie was mad. Freddie turned to see me and tried to explain.

"Sam-" I slapped him. Hard. Causing a red hand mark on his right cheek. "Ow!" he cried. I dragged them out off the club. I'm sure I'm going to create a fight here and I don't want to get banned again. We reached the outside of the club and stopped at an alley where people don't pass by.

"Sam, what the-" Melanie complained but I interrupted her.

"Shut up Melanie! Shut. Up!" I said furiously. Melanie's face became pale. I felt an arm on my forearm causing me to turn around and face the person who was holding it. It was Freddie, looking nervous.

"Sam, I-I can explain..." Freddie said.

"Explain what?" I yelled at him. "Explain to me that you hurt me again? And cheated over my sister?" I yelled as I pointed at my sister. She looked very shocked.

"No Sam. I didn't know it was Melanie. I thought—" Freddie explained.

"You thought that she was me?" I said gesturing to Melanie, he nodded. "Wow Freddie. I know that you're kinda dumb sometimes but I didn't know that you're dumb enough to not realize that she wasn't me!"

"Well, I did realize it when we were ki—"

"You realized it when you were kissing?" he slightly nodded. " Wow Freddie you're so slow. You didn't realize it when you met her tonight? I mean, look at her. She's so not me!"

"I thought that you and Carly still have that dare."

"We ended it yesterday! Before we picked-up Melanie! That's because you didn't show up yesterday! And the most important part is she's not even wearing the necklace you gave me!" I yelled and pointed at Melanie. Freddie's face looked defeated. He can't deny it anymore. I finally won! I smiled slightly but controlled it. I hid it quickly and glad that they didn't notice it.

"Sam... Sam, I'm so sorry..." Freddie said looking at his shoes.

"Okay. I just realized that the two of you were dating—" Melanie finally spoke up. "And I'm really, really sorry, Sam," she looked me in eyes and turned to Freddie. "I'm sorry too Freddie." Freddie didn't move. He's still looking at his shoes. "And I swear, I really didn't know, you two were dating."

"It's okay Melanie, it's not your fault. You didn't know anything." I said in a low voice. She smiled and hugged me.

"Oh, thank you Sam. I promise, I won't interfere again in your relationships." She said as she broke our hug. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Freddie, who finally raised his head and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I said

"I'll come with you." Melanie said as she followed me.

"Sam wait..." Freddie said as he came after us.

"Shut up Freddie." I said seriously not even looking at him.

"Sam... Give him a chance... He didn't mean to..." Melanie whispered. I beginning to form tears on my eyes. But I controlled it. I'm used to control my feelings.

"You're just saying that 'cause you didn't know how many times he hurt me..." I sniffed.

"Sam..." Melanie still trying to convince me to forgive Fredloser!

"No Melanie..." I looked at the ground while walking. I saw 3 shadows walking. 2 girls that has curly hair, that's me and Melanie and a guy following me. I could feel that it was Freddie. Then I felt Melanie stopped. I saw her shadow. She's whispering to Freddie and he nodded. "Come on Melanie, let's take a cab." I commanded.

"Sure Sam. Bye Freddie." A cab stopped by and we hopped on it.

"Why didn't you forgive Freddie? He didn't really mean it. He really didn't know. And it's my fault, I knew that he thought that you're me in the first place." She said. Wait. She knew. And she didn't even told Freddie!

"WHAT?" I yelled causing the cab driver to flinch.

"No yelling in my cab!" he commanded.

"You're not the boss of me." I said disrespectfully. I'm sorry, but I was just really mad.

"You're gonna stop yelling or you're going to get out of my cab?" the cab driver asked seriously.

"I'm sorry for the behaviour of my sister. She didn't mean to be rude like that. She's just a little cranky tonight." Melanie said sweetly to the driver. I rolled my eyes.

"Melanie, you knew that he meant me?" she nodded slightly. "Well, why didn't you tell him that?"

"Well, I tried, but he cut me in my sentence. Then when he asked me, I mean, you, I really love to go with him. I mean, he's adorable!" she said smiling. I frowned.

"I know he's adorable, that's why I'm in love with him! And you came in and get him any time you want, because you wanted to. Melanie, you can't have everything you wanted!" I said angrily.

"Sam, I'm sorry..." Melanie said.

"Well, too late! I already made Freddie depressed, and it's all because of you!" I yelled. I heard the driver groan. "Sorry..." I said sheepishly to the driver.

"Sam..." Melanie complained.

"No Melanie! How could I forgive you after what you've done to me and my relationship? Now I don't know if Freddie would ever speak to me again. You're so selfish!" I said angrily.

"You're selfish yourself too! You kept your relationship with Freddie secret!"

"That wasn't being selfish! It's for our own privacy! And you better not tell anyone about this whole thing or you'll get something you don't like!" I said looking at her hair. She know what I meant. I already did something to her hair that she can never forget. I dyed her hair blue and while she's sleeping, I poured glue all over her hair. I know it's kinda immature, but I was only a kid back then. Then I took a picture of her when she woke the next morning. She was screaming and crying, she looks horrible! That was very fun.

I stared at her hair. She looked panicked and stroked her hair with her hands/fingers. Her hair is the best part of her body. The rest of the trip as quiet. We reached our house and Melanie paid the cab. I ran into my room and she ran into her own room. Mom's not home. I wanted to call Freddie and apologize for saying all of those things I told him. I patted my pocket as I look for my phone. I looked at all my pockets, bags/purses. Gosh. I forgot my phone at Carly's! I really need to speak to Freddie right now. I ran downstairs and found Melanie at the couch watching TV. I ignored her. I'm still mad her. I grabbed 5 bucks from the counter and walked towards the door. As I opened it, Melanie turned to look at me.

"Where are you going? It's almost 9:30." She said.

"None of your business dishrag." I said as I slammed the door.

"Sam!" I heard her yell. I ran towards the bushwell plaza. Soon, I reached the plaza. I passed through a sleeping Lewbert and got to the elevator. I think I'm going to talk to Freddie first. But I can't use the front door, his mom might be home. I can't visit him this late. So I think I'll use the fire escape then. I went back down to the lobby and went outside. I climbed through the ladders and soon I reached Freddie's fire escape. I looked through his window. He was lying on his bed in deep thoughts, looking depressed. And it's all my fault. I'm going to make it up to him, I promise. But how. I'll think about that later. I have to apologize first. I knocked softly on his window. He didn't turn to look who's knocking. I knocked again, only louder. I caught his attention. He turned and saw me. He stood up and walked towards the window.

**A/n: Cliffy! Don't worry, you'll see what happen as soon as I update soon. Please review.**

**Hug,**

**-purple madness**


	11. You have to forgive her

**CHAPTER 11: You have to forgive her**

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I tried to explain to Sam, but she interrupted me with her facts and the reality. Soon, I couldn't defend myself anymore. I lost. Sam won again. She always win. Sigh. I followed her and Melanie, she still won't talk to me. They soon leave using a cab. I saw the cab they used passed and disappeared in the dark. I want to walk towards my house. I could think while I'm walking. Think about what? How I could apologize to Sam for being a jerk? For being a loser? For being dumb? And I'm sure if I admit it in front of her face, she'll forgive me. Nah. Who am I kidding? I'm sure nobody ever forgives somebody by just admitting your faults in to his or her face! What the heck am I going to do? This is strike 3, I'll never be forgiven! I can't live without Sam, I'll die! I mean literally, die! I need her. She's my oxygen. How could I be dumb enough to realize it wasn't her! I mean, I have my doubts at first, but... I mean, her voice is high-pitched and she wears girly clothes, I thought she was still doing Carly's dare and I didn't know that she already found her necklace. But the way she act, she so not Sam! First of all, she asked me first at the dance floor, not on the food table. Normally, Sam just attend clubs and parties just for food! Ugh. How could I be so dumb!

After few hours of thinking and walking, I reached my apartment. I looked at my phone. No messages. I lie down on my bed. I looked at the ceiling thinking of what a big jerk I am. Then I heard a knock. I ignored it. Then I heard it again, only louder. I turned to see where the sound were coming from. I looked at my window. There's a certain blonde girl behind it. She pointed the lock. I stood up, and walked towards the window. I'm not sure what to do. I sighed and opened the window. At the moment I opened it, I felt a force in my lips and arms around my neck. I realized that this girl was kissing. I could see that this is really Sam. 'Cause I always see fireworks when I kiss her and this time I could really see fireworks in my head. I gave back the kiss and pulled her in my room. She broke the kiss and hugged me.

"Sam-" I said and was interrupted again.

"Freddie I'm really sorry..." she said sincerely.

"What?" I was confused. Why is she sorry?

"I'm sorry for saying those words to you." She said hugging me tightly.

"Sam you're right... You're always right... and I was wrong and I was so dumb to—"

"No... It's not your fault... It's Melanie's fault..."

"Huh?"

"Okay, before I give you the deets, can you please let me in. I'm freezing here." She said in her normal voice.

"Oh..." I aid. I helped her in climbing out the fire escape.

"Thanks..." she said as we walked towards my bed.

"What do you mean that it's not my fault and it's Melanie's?" I asked as we sat down at my bed. She sat close to me close enough so our sides can be touched. She took a big breath in and out.

"In the cab, on the way over our house, she confessed to me that she knew that when you asked her, you meant me. But she didn't tell you that truth 'cause she still likes you since you asked her on a date last year and the two of you kissed..." she explained. Well, I guess it's not my fault! But still...

"But still... I was really dumb..." I said.

"It's okay... Let's just say that this whole chiz never happened, okay?"

"Okay..." she hugged me again and soon she broke the hug.

"Freddie..." she called.

"Yeah?"

"What did Melanie told you a while ago?" What is she talking about? I raised an eyebrow at her. "When we were walking and you followed us, I saw Melanie whispered something to you..."

"Oh... I get it... She told me if the two of us break up she'll be there for me. I don't want to tell her, that I don't want her to be... you know... but I don't want to disappoint her that's why I just nodded." I explained.

"Oh, okay..." she just looked at the floor.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"You're mad at Melanie?" I asked.

"Well Yeah!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you're gonna wake my mother up." I said holding her hands.

"Sorry..."

"But still... you can't stay mad at your sister forever..."

"Sure I can!" she yelled again. I placed a finger on my lips and made a sh sound to keep her voice down. "Sure I can!" she whispered-yell.

"Sam... she's your sister..."

"I don't care." She said with her normal voice. "I could stay med at her as long as I wanted to." She crossed her arms.

"Fine... But think about it—"

"She was so selfish!"

"But—"

"She's getting you from me!"

"Sa—"

"She want to get anything she wants whenever she wants it!"

"Sam le-"

"She's my mom's favourite and I'm always second!"

"Sam, for the love of fried chicken would you please shut up for a while?" I said louder than my usual voice. She was shocked but nodded. "Now, I want you to listen to me and don't say anything until I'm done talking okay?" She nodded again. "Okay, I know that you hate your sister to the bone after she had done what she did to you, but please, give her another chance. She maybe just carried away because of the opportunity she had. You don't have to hate her with all your guts. Maybe you could stay mad at her but not forever. This whole chiz will soon fade away, and if you don't forgive her soon, maybe the two of you will never be close to each other. Sam, there will be time, that you will need her help, even me, Carly or anybody but your sister could help you, I'm sure you'll approach her. If you never forgive her..."

"Okay, I get it... I'll think about it okay?"

"Good." I hugged her tightly. "Come on, let's go to sleep..."

Soon, we went to sleep.

_Carly's P.O.V._

Sam as soon as she woke up. Weird. But she said she was going to feed her cat Frothy. Sam looked really worried. I didn't know that she cared so much about her cat. Or maybe, she just mad the excuse. Well, I have no clue where she would go besides her house. But she did ask me where Melanie is. Maybe she wanted to follow her? I don't know. I got up and went upstairs to my room. As I reached the 3rd floor, at the iCarly studio, I saw a yellow-orange light. I looked closer and realized it was a fire. I screamed loud. I took the fire extinguisher and extinguished the flaming object. Who could have done this? Oh, I know, Spencer.

"Spe—" I paused and thought for a while. "Wait," I told myself. "Spencer's not home yet... then who caused this fire?" I bent down my knees and looked closer to the burnt object. Wait, it looks like Sam's phone. I looked at the wire attached to it, which is also burned and saw it was charging. "Gosh, Sam caused all this? Well, she left her phone charging. Good thing she didn't burned anything besides her phone. I need to tell her this, I got my phone out of my pocket and started pressing numbers and saw the time. It was 11:32 pm. "Maybe I could tell her tomorrow." I ran to my room and went to sleep.


	12. The Big News

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I totally wanted to be Dan Schneider because he own iCarly. But right now, I can't. **

**A/n: I'm deeply sorry for not updating. 'Cause you guys ain't giving reviews. Just kidding! Anyways, sorry for not updating for like, 3 days! Please send me MORE REVIEWS! Please!**

**CHAPTER 12: The Big News**

_Sam's P.O.V._

I woke up early as I could, and looked at Freddie's digital clock. It read 6:28 am. I have to go soon to get ready for school. Ugh. I hate Mondays. I looked at Freddie, who is sleeping tightly. I wanted to wake him up. I gave him my usual good morning kisses to wake him up. Soon, he finally gave back the kiss which means that he's up. I broke the kiss soon and he opened his eyes locking it to mine.

"Good morning handsome..." I greeted and pecked him on his lips.

"Good morning gorgeous..." he said and also pecked my lips.

"Listen, I have to go now. I have to get ready for school, 'kay?" I said as I stood up.

"Okay. Well, see you at school..." he said standing up and walk towards me.

"Sure." I climbed through the fire escape and peeked on his window to see him. "Bye!"

"Bye! Love you..."

"Love you too..." I soon got out of his fire escape. As soon as I reached the ground, I quickly ran towards my house. After few minutes, I reached it. I opened the door which revealed my mom, a dude and Melanie.

"Good morning Sam!" mom greeted. I smiled at her.

"Where have you been?" asked Melanie.

"Like what I said last night, none of your business..." I said walking towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Sam..." mom scolded. Of course she doesn't want me to be rude at Melanie, especially with a visitor in front. But I was so mad at her! "Melanie, maybe she slept at her friend's house or something..." mom answered for me. I just rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast. It was bacon and egg.

"Mom." I said, curious who the heck that guy is.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the dude?" I asked, taking a sip from my mango juice. Hmmm...

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Rene." Mom said. What? I did a spit take causing all the juice that I spited to be all over Melanie's face.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Sam, what the heck!" Melanie complained as she wipe her face with tissues.

"Shut up Melanie!" I yelled angrily giving her a glare. Well, she did shut up.

"Sam! Melanie, go take a shower." Mom commanded. Melanie nodded and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Mom, please don't tell me what you said earlier is not true!" I said, still angry. She looked down and nodded.

"Yes Sam, it's true." She said and looked me in the eyes. "Rene and I are getting married!" she said excitedly.

"Mom!" I yelled. I can't believe this!

"What? Aren't you excited? You're finally having a descent father! And Melanie already agreed."

"I do have a father!" I shouted.

"Well that guy is a bastard!" mom yelled angrily.

"Well, that guy will soon be a bastard!" I yelled pointing at the dude. "No offense." I said in my normal voice to the dude.

"Non taken." He answered.

"SAM! How dare you say that in front of your new father?" mom said looking shocked.

"Well, he isn't my father!"

"Yet!" mom continued. "But soon, he will be."

"Mom, how could you do this without telling me?" I said in my normal voice.

"I didn't know either. He just proposed to me last night." She said. I sighed and started eating my bacon and egg again. Mom saw me looking sad. "Sam, please think about it. You father, well, didn't really became a father to you. But Rene is here to be a father to you. Think about it..." mom said. Gosh! I have l lots to think about!

"I'm gonna get to school." I said running upstairs to my room, not even looking at my mother nor Rene. I quickly showered, put on my clothes and brushed my hair. I looked at my clock it read 7:31 am. 29 minutes till school. Maybe I could come over at Carly's and we could go to school together and maybe I could get my phone back. I ran downstairs and saw Rene and my mom making out at the couch. Gross. It's really disgusting when old people making out. I cleared my throat to get their attention, which I did.

"Oh, hey Sam!" mom greeted.

"I'm going to school now." I said.

"Well..."

"Mom, I don't have money!" I said with a voice higher than usual but not yell. Mom snapped.

"Oh, right..." she dug into her wallet but her boyfriend stopped her.

"I got this." He said as he took his wallet off his back pocket. He took a bill out of there and handed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at it, and my eyes widened.

"A hundred bucks!" I yelled in joy.

"Yeah..." he said smiling at me.

"Isn't he generous..." mom complimented. I gave her a disgusted look.

"Thanks. But, I didn't say that I agree to your wedding." I said, pointing at them and walking through the doors. "Bye!" I yelled and shut the door behind me. I walked towards the Bushwell Plaza and soon, I reached Carly's apartment.

"Hey-lo!" I greeted once I entered the apartment, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted.

"Howdy Sam!" Spencer greeted not taking his eyes off the sculpture his making.

"What cha doin'?" I asked looking at his sculpture.

"Making a new sculpture." He answered.

"I could see that..." I said and turned to Carly. "Hey Carls, have you seen my phone?" I asked as she fixed her things at her purse.

"Actually... I do... Last night..." she said.

"Yeah?"

"And it was charging..."

"Uh-huh..."

"But then I saw it on fire..." It took me 5 seconds to realize what she was saying.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Wow, I keep on yelling lately.

"She said, she found your phone on fire," Spencer butted in, even though he didn't took his eyes off his sculpture. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention again at Carly.

"Well, show it to me!" I commanded.

"It's upstairs..." she said and ran upstairs, I followed her and soon we reached the iCarly studio where I charged my phone. I saw my phone, burned. It doesn't even look like a phone.

"Poor phone..." I said sadly.

"That's what you get from leaving your phone being charged!" Carly scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot okay. Good thing the iCarly studio didn't burned down." I chuckled.

"This is no time for laughing!"

"Actually, it wasn't a laugh, it's a chuckle." I explained.

"Whatever!" she said. She calmed down and spoke again. "Why were you in hurry last night?" she asked. I need an excuse. Wait, what was my excuse last night? Uhmm... Whatever, I'm just going to wing it.

"Uhm, I forgot that my mom asked me to do something..." I lied.

"LIAR!" Carly shouted. "You said you're going to feed Frothy 'cause your mom's not home!" she yelled. Shoot.

"That's what mom asked me to do." I said calmly. She calmed down also.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"It's okay... Come on." We both ran downstairs.

"Hey Spencer, wanna give us a ride to school?" Carly asked.

"Sure." He put down his brush and got his keys from the counter. "Come on!" he said as he opened the door. We both followed and he closed the door behind him. We went to the parking lot where Spencer's car was parked. We hopped in and we drove to school. Soon, we reached our school before the first bell rang. We headed towards our locker and fixed our things.

"Hey girls!" Freddie greeted as he walked toward us.

"Oh hey Freddie!" Carly greeted.

"Hey Frednub!" I greeted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing..." Carly said looking at me.

"My phone got burned!" I exclaimed.

"What? I don't understand you. Is that a metaphor?" Freddie asked looking dumbfounded.

"No." Carly answered. "Her actual phone really got burned." Carly explained.

"How?" he asked.

"I charged it and left it till night. I forgot to—" I explained but he cut it.

"Didn't I told you to be careful and do not leave it charging for 9 hours, your phone is suppose to be charged for only 3 hours." Freddie scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said sheepishly.

"Good thing the iCarly studio didn't burned down." Carly said.

"What? The iCarly studio burned down?" Freddie was so shocked.

"No. She said 'good thing' the iCarly DIDN'T burned down. Clean your ears would ya." I said.

"Sorry." he said and the bell rang.

"Come on, we better get to class." Carly said as we walked towards our next class. Soon it was lunch time. Carly and I are talking about some stuff while eating our lunch.

"So, how's Melanie?" Carly asked. I groaned. "What?"

"I hate her!" I yelled but not loud enough be heard by the whole cafeteria.

"Who do you hate?" A voice said on my back. We turns around to see who it was and it was Freddie.

"Hey!" Carly greeted.

"Melanie." I answered as gnawed my ham violently.

"Why do you hate her? She's your sister." Carly asked. They both stared at me. Carly looking innocent and Freddie looks like he doesn't know anything.

"She's so selfish!" That's the only excuse that I can come up with, that didn't have a lie. Of course I can't tell Carly what happened last night. "And she agrees to my mom to get married!"

"What?" Carly exclaimed.

"Your mom's getting married?" Freddie added.

"No! They won't get married until I agree which I'm not going to." I answered.

"Well, why won't you agree?" Carly asked.

"Well, I don't want to." I answered.

"Whatever." Carly said.

"Anyway, when's Melanie going home?" Freddie asked.

"This Thursday." I replied.

"So, you have to make up with her before then." Freddie reminded.

"I told you, I have to think about it." I reminded.

"Guys, I can't relate. What are you talking about?" Carly butted in.

"Melanie and Sam got into an argument and Sam won't forgive Melanie." Freddie explained.

"Oh..." Carly finally got it. "Well, why won't forgive Melanie?" she asked me.

"Because she's being selfish, bratty, and she makes me sick!" I answered.

"Well, you can't blame her for being stubborn." Freddie whispered to Carly but I heard him. They both chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that!" I told them.

"Well, we have nothing to deny." Carly said still chuckling.

"Stop that!" I commanded. They both stopped chuckling.

"Oh, hey. I can't go to rehearsals later." Freddie said.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why Fredward?" I asked him. I didn't know he has plans for later.

"I have driving lessons later with my uncle." He answered.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Carly yelled in excitement.

"Yeah." I said with a little, just a little enthusiasm. "You finally convince your mom to let you drive?" I asked.

"Well, not really. But she said I could only ha driving lessons, but she won't allow me to get licence yet till I'm 17." He said.

"Now that's uncool." Carly said as her excitement faded.

"No worries." I said.

"Why?" Carly asked. They both gave me confused expressions. Then I gave them a you-really-don't-know? Expression.

"It's your birthday in a couple of weeks, silly!" I reminded them.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, me too!" Carly added.

"You guys have a lot in mind you even forget your birthday!" I told Freddie.

"Yeah, you're right." Freddie said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Carly said clapping her hands. "What should I give you?" she asked.

"Ah... You really don't have to give me anything." Freddie said.

"Are you kidding me? You're like my best friend, how could I not give you anything?" Carly said.

"I'm totally fine if you don't give me anything."Freddie said.

"I know what we could give you?" I said.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Let's throw Freddie a party!" I whispered to her so that Freddie won't hear it.

"That's a great idea!" Carly exclaimed.

"What's a great idea?" Freddie said.

"Oh nothing..." Carly said. The bell rang again

"Come on, let's get to class." Freddie said.

**A/n: DONE! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I'll try to update soon. Please give me suggestions on what theme Freddie's Party would be. Please! Thanks! Review!**

**Hugs,**

**-Purple Madness, xoxo**

**PS. Review!**


	13. Sams ham

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own iCarly, but I don't. **

**A/n: Okay, this is short and I really don't know why I had written this! I mean, it should be that Fre- maybe I shouldn't say/write it yet. It's not in the middle part yet. So stay tuned. Anyway, thank you for your review! I really appreciate it. I need more reviews people! Anyways, here you go!**

**CHAPTER 13: Sam's Ham**

The rest of the day was the same old routine and soon after like a gazillion years it's the end of the school day. Too bad Freddie's not with us, but it's okay, 'cause Carly will treat me at this new meat restaurant as part of our dare. Right after school, we first headed to her apartment to rest a little.

"I'm hungry!" Sam complained.

"Sam, we'll leaving soon..." Carly said.

"When's our dinner reservations?" Sam asked.

"7"

"What time is it?"

"6" Sam groaned loudly. After few minutes of watching TV, they finally they decided to dress up.

"Come on, let's get ready." Carly encouraged. Sam didn't move. "Sam..." still no answer. Carly examined Sam and she seems to be sleeping. She shook her repeatedly. "Sam... Sam... SAM!" soon she finally woke up.

"Oh, Carly... Is it time to eat?" Sam said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, you better dress up and get ready, 'cause soon you're going to taste the best meat you'll ever taste in your whole life." Carly said waving her arms in the air. Sam soon got up.

"Shut up, you're making me drool..."

"Come on." They soon went to Carly's room and they got ready there. It was already 6:51 pm. On their way out they saw Spencer sitting at the couch watching TV while eating Spaghetti tacos.

"Hey kids!" he greeted.

"Hey Spencer!" Carly greeted. "We're gonna get going now!"

"Okay. Take care. Be back soon." He said.

"Okay." Carly and Sam said in unison. They walked through the doors and closed it behind them. They took a cab to get to the restaurant.

"Hay, what's the name of the restaurant we're going to?" Sam asked.

"You'll see..."

"Come on..." she whined.

"Sam, just wait till we get there!" Carly scolded.

"Fine..." few minutes of silence. Soon, Carly broke the silence.

"Oh, we're here!" she said excitedly.

"Yay!" they hopped out off the cab. Sam can't believe what she saw in front of her. There were big chunky letters that has blinking lights all over it that says, 'SAM'S MEAT'. "Oh...My...Gosh..." is all the words she can say. Carly was totally smiling at her. "Did...Did you...did...this?" she said, still can't believe.

"Yeah! I did this just for you!" she said.

"Oh my gosh Carly, I love you!" she said and crushed Carly in a very big hug. Soon, Carly can't breath.

"Sam...Sam... I can't breathe." She said as Sam broke the hug.

"Sorry." She said while Carly's catching her breathe.

"It's okay."

"I was just... so happy! You know... no one's ever done this thing to me...ever! Thank you Carly. This mean so much to me." Sam said while her eyes are beginning to flood with tears.

"You're welcome Sam. Anything for my best friend. Now stop crying and let's get in." Carly said and she grabbed Sam's wrist through the door.

"I'm not crying." She said.

"Yeah right." They went inside the restaurant and saw that it was already full.

"Wow, this is filled. When did this opened?" Sam asked.

"Just now." Carly said. Sam didn;t even heard Carly's answered since she already ran towards the buffet table. "Sam, that's for the customers."

"Then where's ours?"

"Come here." They went into a room that was really unique. And it has food all over and every corners there are chocolate fountains.

"Whoah!" Sam said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Carly said and they both placed foods in their plates. Sam's plate was now over flowing with food. They sat on the spare table that is big enough for 5 people.

"Well... let's dig in." Sam said and shoved ham in her mouth.

"Careful... you might choke." Carly said laughing. Sam slowed down her chewing and ate decently as possible. Soon, they heard a knock from the door. They both turned to look and door slowly opened and revealed Freddie. They both got up and ran towards Freddie. They both hugged Freddie at the same time. Sam doesn't seem to mind. They broke the hug quickly.

"Freddie you made it!" Carly said.

"Sorry, I'm late." Freddie said taking off his jacket.

"It's okay." Sam said patting his shoulders.

"Good thing you went early, or else you'll be left with empty containers, 'cause I'm sure Sam already ate them all." Carly said and they all laughed. Carly and Sam went back to their seats and continued eating while Freddie went to the buffet table to get his food. After a while, he sat with the girls at the round table and sat beside Sam of course.

"So... how's the driving lessons?" Carly asked taking a sip from her juice.

"Well, I passed it." He replied.

"As always..." Carly added.

"So, do have a license now?" Sam asked. Freddie shook her head. "Let me guess, your mom won't let you have one yet, right?" he nodded. "You're mom is such a kill joy!"

"Yeah, that's so uncool." Carly added.

"Well, I hope she give me one for my 17th birthday." Freddie said. Both of the girls nodded. Soon, they finished eating. It was about 9:30pm and they have to go soon before Freddie's mom gets worried. They took a cab to reach the Plaza. Since it was a long drive and Carly's pretty tired, she slept at the cab. It's time for Freddie and Sam to talk.

"Hey." Freddie whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam whispered back.

'You already made up with Melanie?" he asked.

"Nope. Not yet." She said using her normal voice.

"Why?" he said still whispering.

"'Cause, I'm still mad at her?" Sam said and she seems getting annoyed.

"Sam..."

"What?"

"Make up with her. Before she fly back to New York." Sam just rolled her eyes.

"No promises." She whispered to herself but Freddie heard her.

"Sam. Please. For me." He said and locked his eyes at hers. His chocolate brown eyes melted her and makes her very vulnerable and she can't resist to say no to that.

"Okay, fine. I'll go talk to her."

"You better be."

"Look, I'm doing this for you. And if I did forgive her, it doesn't mean that I will forget what she did to me... to us..."

"Sam... To forgive is to forget."

"Well, I ain't gonna forget what she did!" Freddie rolled his eyes, thinking how could he be in love with a girl that's very stubborn. Soon they could see the Bushwell Plaza from the distance. Sam took the urge to wake Carly up. She shook her repeatedly and soon she woke up. "Carly, wake up."

"Oh, I must be really tired." Carly said.

"Yeah, no chiz. You slept the whole trip." Sam said. They reached the front of the Bushwell which the cab dropped them. They went up on the 8th floor. Freddie headed to his own apartment while the 2 went to Carly's they sat down at the couch lazily.

"So," Carly started. "What are we going to do at Freddie's party?"

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think."

"yeah. Me too." Just then, Sam's phone buzzed. It's a text message from her mom. She looked at it and read it.

_**Sam,**_

_**Get home now. I'm going out, Melanie is alone at home.**_

_**-Mom**_

Sam rolled her eyes as she finished reading it. Carky saw her and got curious who texted her.

"Sam, who is it?"Carly asked.

"My mom." Sam answered. "She wants me to stay at home with Melanie 'cause she's alone 'cause my mom's going out."

"Well, you better go."

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow. Bye!" Sam got up and went to the door.

"Bye!" she said as she shuts the door behind her. Before she headed out of the Plaza she decided to say goodbye to Freddie first. She knocked at the door softly knowing that his mom wasn't home yet. Freddie opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Princess!" he greeted.

"Hey. I'm going home now, okay." Sam said.

"Okay. Take care." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sam smiled as they broke apart.

"Bye!" she said one more time and went down the lobby. She took a cab to get in her home quickly. Soon she reached her house. As she opened the door, she saw a Melanie lying on the couch eating popcorn while watching a movie. She turned around as she heard the door shut.

"Oh, hey Sam!" she greeted.

"Hey Melanie." She greeted back. "Sorry about the juice thing." She smiled and she smiled back.

"It's okay." Melanie said. Sam walked towards the couch and sit with her. "Listen, about the other night, I'm deeply sorry about it. Sam, would you please forgive me."

"Okay, I forgive you!" she said and Melanie hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Okay, okay. You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry."

"And please don't tell anyone about me and Freddie."

"I promise Sam. I won't let you down."

**A/n: That's it! A little short, but I'll make it up to you soon. Sorry if I can't update tomorrow. I'm just really busy tomorrow, sorry. Thanks for reading! Review! Review! Review! **

**Love lots,**

**Purple Madness**


	14. My Parents life

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly, not me.**

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Anyways, here's chapter 14, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14: My Parent's life**

Sam and Melanie have been watching movies all night. Now, they're watching 'Bride Wars'.

"Melanie..." Sam spoke up.

"Yeah?" Melanie said as she shove a popcorn in her mouth.

"Do you know about mom's wedding with Rene?"

"Uh huh..."

"Do you agree with them?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because, mom need someone in her life... you know... the one who would take care of her... And Rene fits the job..."

"How about dad?"

"Dad's fine. He could take care of himself. Someday, I know that he'll find another woman that would be there for him and take care of him."

'Don't you want them to get back together...you know...mom and dad... 'Cause I really miss dad..."

"You could visit dad from time to time and mom and dad together, I'm sure every day would be would be world war!" we both laughed.

"Seriously..."

"Sam... I know there are other families that has a situation like this... and their kids are all wishing that their parents would get back together... but I don't... 'cause every time I see them together, they always fight... and I don't like that... I would rather see them not together as long as they're happy... Mom and dad are really opposite. Mom's...well she's not that responsible,"

"Yeah, she always forgets to pay our bills and sometimes forget to feed me..." I butted in, we both laughed.

"See? And dad is like a neat freak, everything should be in order, everything should always be perfect. And that's why they... you know ...broke up...'cause the other one can't understand the other one..."

Sam got the feeling that she could relate her relationship with Freddie to her parents relationship. Sam is all irresponsible, lazy, delinquent(ish) while Freddie is all goody-two-shoes, Mr. Perfect, but then again they are in love with each other. Sam thought if maybe, in the future, they got married and soon they''ll end up like Sam's parents.

"Melanie, do you know how they... you know...fell in love?"

"Based on my research... you know... the videos I used to watch back when they're still together... I think they fell in love when they're in high school. They used to be, like, worst enemies or something. Mom bullied dad, but dad doesn't fight back. Dad is mom's nerd. She always targets him and beat him up, but others see it like, flirting 'cause they do it more often. They always hang-out. They really don't know what they feel about each other back then. One time, I think it's their prom, mom's date didn't show up and she was so sad, and dad came and comforted her. They confessed their feelings for each and figured out that they're in love after all. So, they started dating since then. They got married at the age of...23 or 24? I don't exactly know but I know that mom had us when they're 25."

"Wow." Was all Sam can say. She could really relate herself to her mom. "I can't believe this."

"I know right?"

"No, I mean, I can't believe that I could relate my relationship with Freddie to mom and dad's."

"Huh?" Melanie got confused.

"You see, I'm a bully..." Sam started and Melanie nodded. "And Freddie's a nerd." She nodded. "I always beat him up back then and Carly always says that we're kinda flirting. And look at us, we're dating and happy together."

"Oh yeah!" Melanie finally got it.

"Do you know why mom and dad... got...separated?"

"They had a fight."

"Well thank you Captain DUH! I meant, what'd their fight?"

"Oh... Mom's so insecure about dad. She thought that he cheating on her and every time she saw him with another girl, she always gets jealous. And dad was getting sick and tired of mom getting jealous out of... nothing."

"Ahh... jealousy..."

"Yup! One time, mom saw him with a lady."

"So?"

"She saw that dad's arm was around that lady."

"Not even!"

"It turns out, she was dad's cousin! And before dad could explain, she ran and pinned the girl to the ground. She punched her and yanked her hair. Then dad pulled her and calmed her down. That's why dad got really pissed!"

"That's my mom. Action first before thinking." They both laughed.

"Yeah. She's so crazy, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. You know, I also have a trait like that, and I believe that I got it from her."

"Well, no duh!"

"You're lucky you got dad's."

"Lucky how?"

"'Cause you know. You're smart, nice, and always goody-two-shoes. But I also like my traits that I got from mom."

"Your fighting skills?"

"Yup!"

"You know, you also got a trait from dad."

"Yeah? What is it?" Sam asked. Melanie paused and think for a while.

"Yeah I don't know..." they both laughed.

"I really thought you got something." Sam said, still laughing. "Anyway, Carly got me this restaurant and she also named it after me!" Sam said excitedly.

"Wow! Sam that's great!" Melanie said.

"Maybe tomorrow we could have lunch there."

"Sam, you have school tomorrow." Melanie reminded.

"I could sneak out."

"Sam..."

"Okay, after school."

"Good."

"First, help me set up a party for Freddie's birthday."

"Huh? Freddie's birthday party? When?" Melanie said excitedly.

"Next week." Melanie's smile faded. "Don't worry, I'll throw you a party too before you leave."

"Really?"

"Yup! Just for you!"

"Thanks Sam!" Melanie hugged Sam.

"So, Me and Carly will plan for your party and will be held at 'Sam's Ham', you okay with that?" Melanie nodded. "So now, give a suggestion on what theme Freddie's birthday party would be." They both paused and think.

"How about costume party?" Melanie suggested. Sam shook her head.

"No can do. I'm sure that Freddie will invite his AV club buddies and the whole party will be filled with Space nubs." Melanie chuckled.

"How about, masquerade?"

"That's for girls!" Sam reminded.

"Okay. How about hobo party?"

"We already did that."

"Um. How about crazy hat party?"

"Been there, done that."

"Okay, I'm running out of suggestions!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's just think tomorrow." Sam said. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it's almost 1am. "Melanie, it's pretty late." She said. Melanie looked at the clock.

"Oh. It's already 12:57! W better go to sleep. You have school tomorrow!" she reminded.

"I know!" they both stood up. Melanie turned off the TV and they both headed to their own rooms. Sam opened her door but before she could close it, she peeked outside to see Melanie.

"Good night Mel." She said.

"Good night." They both shut the door and headed to their beds and slept.

**A/n: That's it. Sorry if I can't update tomorrow. Please Review even if you hate it. Please!**

**-purple madness**


	15. All about Melanie

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly, not me!(pouts)**

**A/n: I'm SO SORRY for not updating! You see, my internet crashed yesterday and the day before that. So... Sorry...**

**Okay, here it goes! Please Review after!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: All about Melanie**

Melanie woke up early in the morning as usual. She looked at her clock that read 6:02 am. She wanted to make Sam happy for forgiving her. The best way is to make her some breakfast. She got up and changed her PJs to casual. She brush her hair and tied it up to look neat. She went downstairs through the kitchen as soon as she was done. She cooked Sam a Chinese omelette. Of course she didn't forget about meat for Sam, so she also cooked some bacon. Soon she finished cooking, she poured mango juice in a tall glass. She set the table up, good for 2 persons, for Sam and for her, since her mom's not home. She went upstairs to wake Sam up. She went to her room. She knocked and opened it and revealed a sleeping Sam. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. She walked towards her bed and shook her softly.

"Sam..." she whispered as she shook her once more. Sam slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she took a glimpse of Melanie, she immediately closed it again and groaned.

"What?" she whined.

"Sam, I made breakfast for you..." Melanie whispered. Sam opened her eyes and jumped off her bed and ran downstairs not even bothering to change her clothes. As she ran through the stairs, she could already smell the aroma of the omelette and bacon. She ran towards the kitchen and immediately sat on a spare chair. Melanie followed Sam to the kitchen and sat at the chair opposite to her. Sam didn't wait for her sister, she quickly took a huge bite from her omelette.

"So, what do you think?" Melanie asked as she took a sip from her juice.

"This is the best Mel!" Sam said as she chew her food.

"Don't talk when you mouth is full!" Melanie scolded. Sam swallowed her food and took a sip from her juice.

"Anyway, why did you do this?" Sam ask.

"Well, it's a makeup gift for you, for giving me a second chance you know..." Melanie explained.

"Well, thanks though..." Sam said. "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to school with me? Just for the day?"

"Huh? How?"

"You could have a visitor's pass. If you have that, you could go inside the school, oh, you could even join classes!" Sam explained.

"Wow! That sounds great!"

"So, you coming?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Great!"

"Well, you better tell Carly or Freddie..."

"Okay. Give me your phone." Sam commanded.

"Why? Use your own phone."

"That's the problem. I burned my phone." Sam said. Melanie raised an eyebrow, looking really confused. "I left it charging overnight and it burst into flames!" Melanie finally got it and nodded.

"Here." Melanie handed Sam her phone. Sam grabbed it and started punching numbers. She placed it on her right ear.

"_Hey Melanie!"_ the voice greeted from the other line.

"It's me, Sam."

"_Oh hey Sam. What are you doing with Mela—oh I forgot you burned your phone."_

"Right."

"_Why'd you call sweetie?"_

"Melanie's going to be with us at school. Tell Ted to give us a visitor's pass."

"_Oh, okay. That's great! I'll tell principal Franklin to give us a visitor's pass. See you at school."_

"Thanks Fredlumps, bye!"

"_Bye, love you!"_

"Love you too." Then she hung-up.

"What did he say?" Melanie asked.

"He said he could ask Ted to give us a visitor's pass."

"Great. And Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't call your principal by his name. Show some respect."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Sam..."

"Fine." They both finished their breakfast and headed through their bathrooms. They got ready for school and as soon as they're finished they went to Carly's apartment. You could recognize them easily 'cause Melanie tied her hair with a ponytail and she's wearing pink, her fave color and Sam's worst color, although she looks fabulous in pink, but still. As soon as they reached the Plaza, they took the elevator and passed a yelling Lewbert, which as usual they ignored. They reached Carly's apartment and saw Carly fixing her bag.

"Hey Carls!" Sam greeted as Melanie said, "Hey Carly!"

"Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here Mel?" Carly asked.

"Oh, Melanie's going to school with us." Sam informed.

"Oh, that's great! You already asked Principal Franklin for visitor's pass?"

"Oh, Freddie's taking care of it."

"Oh, okay." Carly slung her bag on her left shoulder. "Spencer!" she called. "We're going to school now, okay!"

"Cool, take care of yourselves!' Spencer yelled back from his bedroom.

"Okay, bye Spencer!" The three of them yelled. The three of them walked out of the room and headed towards Ridgeway. They took a cab which dropped them at their school as soon as they got there. Carly paid the cab and the three of them walked towards the school. People all staring at them. Mostly at Sam and Melanie. They walked towards Carly and Sam's locker. As soon as they got there, Freddie walked towards them

"Hey ladies!" he greeted.

"Hey Freddie!" The three of them greeted.

"So, you got the visitor's pass?" Sam added.

"Of course I do." Freddie said and handed Melanie the pass.

"Thanks Freddie!" Melanie said giving him a sweet, innocent smile.

"You gotta meet Principal Franklin first before you could use that." Freddie reminded.

"Sure. Would guys mind walking me there?" Melanie asked.

"Sure." Sam and Freddie both said in unison. Carly just smiled and nodded. They walked at the Principal's office. Once the secretary saw them approaching, she pressed a button on her telephone and spoke.

"Principal Franklin, the visitor's here." She said.

"_Bring the in."_ The voice said from the speaker.

"You could go inside." She informed the kids. All of them nodded and smiled except for Sam. They walked through the doors and saw Principal Franklin looking at some papers. Once he saw the kids, he stood up and greeted them.

"Good morning kids!" he greeted with a smile, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Good morning Principal Franklin!" Carly, Freddie and Melanie greeted, while Sam said: "Mornin' Ted!" All of them glared at her. "Good morning Principal Franklin!" she greeted sarcastically. Principal Franklin just ignored Sam's behaviour.

"You must be Melanie?" he asked Melanie.

"Yes sir." Melanie confirmed with a smile.

"Sit down kids." He said. The 4 of then sat at the long bench in front of the table. Only a meter and a half away from it. Well of course, Sam sat closely together at Freddie. She was next to Melanie, then Carly. "Melanie, I want you to fill up this paper." He said. Melanie stood up and walked towards the table. She sat at the chair beside the table and started filling out the paper. As she was filling out the paper, Principal Franklin turned to the trio behind. "You three will show Melanie around. And she could only be with the three of you. If she gets lost or be away on anyone from you, you'll be in trouble." He instructed. The three of them nodded.

"Done!" Melanie said as she put the pen's cap back.

"Thank you Melanie. You could go now." He said and examined the paper. He looked up to Melanie again. "You could be with anyone of them. You could only stick with them, and if you need something, you come here."

"Thanks Principal Franklin!" Melanie said with a huge smile. The first bell rang. They walked out of the Principal's office. They headed to their homeroom classes. On their way, they talked about who will Melanie join.

"Okay, you could go with Sam on first period, me with second and on the third period, you could with Sam and Freddie." Carly explained.

"Sure." Melanie said.

"We could meet up at our lockers." Sam added.

"Okay." They all nodded. They went to their homeroom where the 3 of them are together. The rest of the day went smoothly. Soon it was lunch time. They went to the cafeteria and ordered their lunch.

"Hey, let's have a party on Wednesday night." Sam said.

"Why?" Melanie asked.

"Farewell party?"

"Oh, right."

"Sure, Wednesday night. Where?" Freddie asked.

"Sam's Ham." Sam said.

"Cool, what time?" Carly asked.

"Around 6?"

"Sure." They all agreed. "We could finish early and I could get up early for the next morning." Melanie added.

_Wednesday... After school..._

"Hey, ready for the party?" Sam asked Melanie.

"Well, yeah!" Melanie said.

"Come on!" They went first to Carly's apartment, both of them wearing their party clothes. They got there soon.

"Hey!" they both greeted at Carly.

"Oh cool, you're here! Let's wait for Freddie." Carly said.

"Don't worry, he'll be here in 3..2..1.." Sam said and pointed at the door. Just the same time Freddie opened the door without knocking.

"Hey-lo girls!" he greeted.

"Cool, how'd you do that?" Melanie asked.

"I know Freddie too well." Sam said and gave Freddie a wink and he gave her a smile. Carly didn't notice though.

"Well, come on guys!" Carly said. They all ran outside. They took a cab to reach the restaurant. Carly sat at the front. Melanie, Sam and Freddie sat at the back. Sam sat at the middle. Since it was long drive, Sam rested her head at Freddie's shoulder. Melanie saw that and chuckled. Soon they got to the restaurant. The party went great. There's a lot of people and also a lot of food. The four of them sit first because they're kinda exhausted. Melanie dug in her purse.

"What cha lookin' for Mel?" Sam asked curiously.

"This." She said and showed a box purple to Sam.

"Oh... a box..." Sam said awkwardly.

"It's a gift silly! Open it!" Melanie said and handed Sam the box. Sam smiled and grabbed the box. She opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what's in the box.

"This is mine?" Sam asked.

"Well, duh!" Melanie said.

"Oh, thank you Melanie!" Sam said as she gave Melanie a hug. They broke apart and Sam looked at the gift.

"Whoa! A pear phone!" Freddie exclaimed. "That's more advance than mine. That's the new and improved one. I think that costs hundreds!"

"Actually, 450 bucks." Melanie corrected.

"How'd you get this?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know... Asked dad..." Melanie replied. Sam just nodded.

"Thanks Mel!" Sam said again.

"Anything for my one and only sis!" Melanie said and gave her another hug.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading! That's it. Short right? I know... Please review... please...**

**signing out,**

**Purple Madness**


	16. Good bye Melanie

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I love iCarly. I love seddie. But I don't own them. So sad...**

**A/n: Hey guys! Me again! I didn't get much reviews. I guess this chiz stunk! Anyway, here's chapter 16! I'm already on the 16th chapter and I'm not yet in the middle! Gosh!**

**Here it goes...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Good bye Melanie**

After the party, they left as soon as possible, because Melanie should wake up early tomorrow for her flight. Of course Sam would join her tomorrow and drop her at the airport. Since they finally made-up. Sam have to skip school then. Carly and Freddie didn't have to go, they'll just their goodbyes before they left for the airport.

* * *

Early in the morning...

Sam looked at her clock. It read 6:22 am. She has to get ready. Before she could got up, she heard a knock from the door. She turned to see the door, and the door swung open. It was Melanie.

"Hey Sam! You're up!" Melanie said.

"G' Morning Mel!" Sam greeted.

"Good morning!" Melanie greeted. "Come on, let's have breakfast." Sam got up and they both ran downstairs. They saw mom preparing breakfast.

"G' morning girls. Here's you breakfast." Their mom said. They walked towards the kitchen and saw the prepared food. Sam's face got a disgusted expression when she saw the food served.

"Oatmeal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Melanie's going to have a long flight, and she has to eat energy foods." Her mom said.

"Mom, I love meat but I hate oatmeal." Sam said straight. "Could I just have cereal or something?"

"Sure." Her mom said. She walked towards the cupboard and opened it. She pulled a box of cereal and a bowl. She placed it on the table in front Sam and poured cereal in it. She went to the fridge and pulled a pitcher of milk, she then poured it to Sam's cereal.

"Thanks mom!" Sam said. Melanie started eating her oatmeal. As soon as they were done, they went straight to their own bathrooms and showered quickly. As soon as they were fixed and ready, it's time to leave. Melanie took her luggage with her and placed it on the car's trunk. The three of them (Melanie, Sam and their mom) got in the car. Since on their way to the airport, they'll be passing by the Bushwell Plaza, they went to Carly's apartment to say goodbye first.

Mrs. Puckett reached the Bushwell Plaza and parked her car at the parking lot. They went up on the 8th floor and soon reached Carly's apartment.

"Hey!" Carly said.

"Hi Carly!" Sam and Melanie said.

"Hey Mrs. Puckett." Carly added. Mrs. Puckett just smiled at her.

"We're just stopping by to say goodbye, before Melanie go." Sam said. They heard a knock from the door, then they all turned around to see the door that is opened by Freddie.

"Hey!" Freddie greeted.

"'Sup!" Sam said. Freddie nodded.

"So you're leaving now?" Freddie asked Melanie.

"Yup." Melanie answered.

"Hey, I'm gonna give you something Melanie." Carly excitedly.

"Really?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Sure. Come on, it's in my room." Carly said as she lead Melanie to her room. They ran towards the room which made Sam and Freddie alone. Sam stared at Freddie's chocolate brown eyes. Which made Freddie melt. They're staring each other, for like, 15 seconds. Sam broke the 'staring contest' when she looked around for people. When she saw the cost is clear, she walked towards Freddie and gave him a kiss.

"Gosh, I haven't done that for decades!" Sam said as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Just 2 days." Freddie corrected as he chuckle.

"Whatever. Well it feels decades for me." Sam said. "I'm too busy hanging out with Melanie, sorry..."

"It's okay. Actually, it's what you suppose to do. Good thing you have made up with her earlier so, the two of you could hang-out more."

"Well, it does bring us more closer..." as Sam said that, they heard a loud squeal. They both gave puzzled looks and ran towards Carly's room.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Sam asked/yelled when they got to Carly's room.

"What?" Melanie asked, totally confused.

"Calm down. Nothing's on fire." Carly said. Sam and Freddie made a huge big breath out.

"I thought Spencer got something on fire again." Freddie said, relieved.

"What?" Melanie asked, still confused. "Guys, I can't understand you."

"They thought Spencer set something on fire again." Carly explained.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Melanie asked again.

"Spencer's a sculpture, right?" Freddie started to explain. Melanie nodded.

"And he's not that good at electrical wirings..." Sam continued.

"That's why he keeps getting things on fire." Carly ended. Melanie, finally got it.

"Ohh..." She said she nodded.

"Why are screaming anyway?" Sam asked.

"'Cause Carly just gave me a wonderful gift!" Melanie said excitedly.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"This!" Melanie showed a lip gloss. Freddie groaned.

"I'm out." He said and exited the room.

"What's so wonderful about that? Didn't you have a bunch of lip glosses?" Sam asked.

"Because Sam, this lip gloss is VERY rear!" Melanie explained.

"What flavour is that?" Sam asked getting the lip gloss from Melanie's hand.

"It's the mixture of pineapple and coconut lip gloss!" Carly explained. Sam read the title/name on the lip gloss, rolled her eyes, and handed them to Melanie back.

"Hey, girls..." Mrs. Puckett said ah she peeked on Carly's room.

"Yes mom?" Melanie asked.

"We better go now." She answered. Melanie looked at her wrist watch and widened her eyes when she saw the time running.

"Oh gosh, it's almost 8." Melanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be late at school too." Carly added.

"Hey, you can join us, I could drop you at your school. Besides, it's on the way through the airport." Mrs. Puckett suggested.

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Puckett." Carly said politely.

"Well... Come on!" Sam said as she lead them out of the room.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled. Spencer walked out of his room and walked on the living to find Carly and the Puckett girls and their mom.

"Hey guys!" he greeted and turned to Mrs. Puckett. "Hi Mrs. Puckett!" Mrs. Puckett smiled and nodded.

"Spencer, Melanie's leaving now." Sam said.

"Me too... for school." Carly added.

"Oh..." Spencer said. He walked towards Melanie. "Well, you better take care of yourself... I'm sure that we'll miss you!" Spencer said as he gave Melanie a hug.

"I'll miss you too Spencer!" Melanie said as they broke the hug. "Well, bye now!"

"Bye!" Spencer said. They all walked towards the elevator. She waved one last time as Spencer as the elevator closed. As they reached the lobby, they saw Freddie walking out if the building.

"Hey Freddie!" Sam called. Freddie turned around and saw them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"You wanna have a ride with us to school?" Melanie asked. "We're going to drop Carly there."

"Sure." Freddie agreed and smiled. They stepped out off the building. They went to the parking lot and got inside of Mrs. Puckett's car. Melanie was in front, while the trio stayed at the back. Soon they reached Ridgeway. The teenagers went outside to say good bye to Melanie.

"Well... I guess this is good bye..." Carly said sadly.

"Yeah..." Melanie said.

"Well... I'm really going to miss you!" Carly said and gave Melanie a hug. They hugged as if they're not going to see each other again. They broke the hug and Melanie turned to Freddie.

"Bye Freddie!" She said and gave him a quick hug. She made it quick because Sam might get jealous.

"We'll miss you Melanie!" Freddie said.

"I'll miss you guys too!" she said one last time. They heard the bell rang from the inside.

"I guess we're gonna get moving now..." Freddie said.

"Sure... bye guys!" Melanie said one last time.

"Bye!" Freddie and Carly said.

"Bye! Tell them why I can't go, okay?" Sam butted in. Carly and Freddie nodded. They went back to the car(Sam and Melanie) while Freddie and Carly went inside the school. Soon, they reached the airport. They gave their goodbyes and hugs and soon they left.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

Carly and Sam are now planning for Freddie's party after school. It's a good time for surprise 'cause Freddie have a AV club meeting. They're at the Groovy Smoothies now.

"So, what are theme is Freddie's party?" Carly asked.

"I don't know..." Sam said. They paused for a while and think. Soon, Carly thought of something and spoke up.

"How about a pyjama party."Carly suggested.

"Other suggestions please..." Sam said, surely disagreeing.

"Come on... It'll be fun..." Carly encouraged.

"Yeah, the last thing I ever wanted in my life, is to be seen in pyjamas by other people!" Sam said. Carly already seen San on pyjamas, of course, she always sleeps at her apartment. But she knows that she's not included on the 'other people', come on, she's her best friend, not 'other people'!

"Okay, fine. But that's plan B. If we can't think of anything else good, we're going to do that, agree?"

"Agree." Sam agreed. "Okay, how about... a food party!" Carly got confused at Sam's suggestion.

"Sam... every party has a food."

"How about a meat party?"

"Huh?"

"You know... everyone would have a costume made out of their favourite meat."

"Sam... That's gross...and smelly...and... well...gross." Sam rolled her eyes. "Sam... how about... an underwater party."

"No thanks. I already know that Gibby would dress like a mermaid." Carly raised a eyebrow. "Because he always takes his shirt off, and mermaids are... you know..."

After an hour of suggesting and disagreeing to each other suggestion, they can't of any themes for party.

"Sam... I can't think anymore...I'm out suggestions! Let's just go with the pyjama party... Please..." Carly begged.

"Caaarly..." Sam whined.

"Saaaam..." Carly whined back. "Please... for me..."she said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna happen Shay! That thing doesn't work for me." Sam shoot.

"Well.. for Freddie... Please Sam... just for Freddie." Sam can't resist Freddie of course, she has no choice but to agree.

"Fine!" she groaned. Carly squealed with excitement.

"Yay!" she squealed and gave Sam a hug. "This is going to be fun!"

"Whatever, now, let's plan out for this chiz..."

"Okay. We'll do it at my apartment, as always...At around...7?" Sam nodded. "Okay, first, we're going to eat, then gave each other's messages for Freddie. And maybe we could play some games."

"Like?"

"Spin the bottle?"

"The one with the kissing thing?" Carly nodded. "Can we pick players?" Carly nodded again. "Cool."

"Okay... how about truth or dare?" Sam nodded. "Cupcake slam." Sam nodded again. "Pass the message?"

"That's boring."

"Okay... Let's just tell ghost stories or watch a movie."

"Cool. But not George. That bra never made me scared."

"Yeah."

"Now, let's plan for what to shop and for the food."

"Okay...For the food... um... we'll have pizzas, a lot of cup cakes, chips, salad—"

"Fried chicken!" Sam butted in.

"Sure... We'll ask Spencer to bake us a cake. You know, he could, make it in a shape of a camera or a computer."

"Yeah... That will be cool!"

"Come, let's go home, we'll have a lot of planning." Carly said. They went back to Carly's apartment and continued planning there.

* * *

**A/n: That' s it! Thanks for reading! The next few chapters are going to be great(I wish). Please review. Even if you hated it! If you liked it, better. Let me know what you think about this chapter/story. Please... I need reviews!**

**Peace,**

**Purple Madness**


	17. Freddies gift

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own the iCarly all right. If I own it, well, Nathan should be my boyfriend, Jenette is my bff, Selena is my sister. really. (Note the sarcasm)**

**A/n: It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry... This week is our exams, which means study! Anyway, love your reviews! Please review after reading!**

**Now...to the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Freddie's gift**

Three days before the party. Everything are settled. They've invited everyone that should be in the party, and told them what to do. They'll have dinner at 7 and start at the party at 8. They'll end it at midnight. Everything are planned out, but Sam has no idea what to give to his boyfriend!

"Hey!" Sam greeted Carly who is watching TV.

"Oh, hey Sam." Carly greeted back as she took a glimpse of Sam.

"What's your gift to Freddie?" Sam asked as she sat at the couch with Carly.

"Oh, I'll give him a new flash drive and some coupon's T-Bo gave me." Carly answered.

"The one with the 10% off, if you buy a dozen of smoothies?"

"One is that and a 20% off one, and another one from Crazy Crepes."

"Cool..."

"How about you?"

"I really don't have any idea..."

"You don't have an idea or you just want to give him something?"

"Maybe..." Sam lied.

"Sam... he's your best friend!" Carly scolded.

"I know. But, I really can't think of something to give him, okay!"

"Fine. But you have to give him something!"

"Yes. I know." Sam said and she felt his new phone buzz. She's not really used in touched screen, 'cause she was used to her old phone. She's getting a hang of it though. She opened her message and read it.

_**Sam, let's hav dner w/ Rene. We'll pick u up at Carly's in 15 min.**_

_**-Mom**_

She groaned.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"My mom!" she answered, angrily.

"What about your mom?"

"You know the guy she wants to marry?"

"Yeah. Rene, right?"

"Yes. And she wants us to have dinner with him."

"So?"

"I don't like him!"

"Come on Sam. Soon, he'll be your stepfather."

"Nope! Not until I agree."

"Whatever. What time are they going to pick you up?"

"15 minutes." Sam answered. They watched TV, until after few minutes, Sam's phone buzzed again.

_**Sam, we're here!**_

_**-Mom**_

Sam groaned.

"Carly, I gotta go." She said as she got up.

"Okay."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" she went out off the apartment. She closed the door behind her and saw Freddie coming out off his apartment.

"Hey Sam!" Freddie greeted with a smile.

"Hey Fredlumps!" she said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Gotta go." She immediately said as she broke the kiss. But Freddie pulled her into another kiss. She has no choice but to kiss back. After few seconds she broke the kiss.

"Why are in such a hurry?" Freddie whined.

"'Cause my mom's waiting for me at the lobby. We're going to have dinner with her bf." Sam explained.

"Don't you mean fiancé?"

"I didn't agree yet."

"Whatever. See you later cupcake."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" and she left. Sam went downstairs to the lobby. She saw her mom at the bench along with her boyfriend.

"Hey mom." She greeted and turned to Rene and gave him a glare. "Rene" her mom saw what Sam did to him.

"Sam!" she scolded.

"What?" Sam said.

"Don't do that to him!"

"Whatever."

"Come on girls. Our dinner reservations at 7, it's 6:50 already." Rene butted in. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes sweetie." Her mom said to Rene in a flirty tone. Sam groaned and rolled her eyes again.

They went out of the building and headed towards Rene's dark blue car. I sat at the back seat while mom at sat at the front seat.

"Buckle up girls!" Rene reminded.

"Aww... how caring..." her mom said in a flirty voice. Sam groaned as she buckled her seat-belt. They drove towards the restaurant.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Sam asked.

"Sam's Meat." Rene answered.

"Wow. What a coincidence." Sam's mom said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's the same as your name, silly." She answered.

"Well yeah. It's mine, duh! That's why it's named after me." Sam said.

"Huh?"

"That restaurant is mine that's why it's named after me." Sam repeated.

"How did that happen?"

"Carly gave it to me. But someone runs it. His name is Mario. He's our friend, he runs the restaurant for us 'cause we can't handle it ourselves."

"Well... how come you didn't tell that to me?" her mom asked.

"Well, you never asked. You're too busy flirting with your boyfriend!"

"Sorry...Anyway, could we have a discount or something?"

"I don't know. Me , Freddie and Carly got to eat there, free. Maybe I could give you some discount or something, but I have to ask the manager."

"Sure." We arrived at the restaurant. It was filled. We went to the receptionist and asked for our reservations, but the waiter recognize me.

"Oh, hey Ms. Sam!" the waiter greeted.

"Hey Mark!" Sam greeted the waiter.

"You're eating here?" he asked.

"Yeah. With my mom and her boyfriend." Sam answered.

"Step daddy?"

"Not yet."

"Well, this way." He said and lead us the way to our table.

"Thanks!" Sam's mom said to the waiter as they sat on the chairs.

"Where's Mario?" Sam asked.

"He's at his office. Why?" Mark asked.

"I'll ask him if we could get a discount or something." Sam answered as she stood up.

"Okay. He's at his office."

"'Kay, thanks." She said to the waiter. "I'll be right back." She said to her mom. Her mom nodded and she went to the manager's office. She found the office, knocked twice and opened it.

"Hey Mario!" Sam greeted as she walked in the office.

"Oh, hey Sam!" Mario greeted. "Why are you here?"

"Well, my mom and his boyfriend and I are having dinner. Could you give us a discount or something?"

"Yeah sure. Just present this coupon to the waiter who will serve you. That coupon's 50% off for your mom and her boyfriend's food. Yours will be free, well, everyone knows that in here." He explained and handed her the coupon.

"Nice. Thanks Mario!" Sam said and left the office. She went back to their table along with her mom and Rene.

"So..." he mom said as she sat at the spare chair.

"He got you a 50% off, while mine is free." Sam explained.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Should we order?" Rene asked.

"Oh sure." Sam's mom answered. Sam just rolled her eyes. They ordered their food. Sam's really disturbed about her mother being flirtatious and stuff.

"So, Sam, how do you do in school?" Rene asked.

"Oh... me? Well, I hate school." Sam said lazily.

"Oh...kay." Rene said awkwardly.

"Forgive my daughter's behaviour. She's like that always." Sam's mom said to Rene. Rene nodded. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam are you the one in that web show called iCarly?" Rene asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered as she took a bite on her ribs.

"What's iCarly?" Sam's mom ask.

"Mom. I told you, I have a web show with Carly and Freddie!" Sam said.

"Ohh..." her mom said as she remembered what her daughter told her last time.

"Well, how did you get in?" Rene asked.

"Well, duh. Carly and Freddie are my best friend how could I not be on the show." Sam answered. Rene nodded.

"Sam, don't be mean." Her mom scolded. Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Pam." Rene said. Her mom smiled. They continued eating and soon they left the restaurant.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

When they got home, Sam ran immediately to her room and called Freddie.

"_Hey beautiful."_ Freddie said on the other line.

"Hey Fredlupe." Sam greeted.

"_How's dinner?"_

"Boring. Gross."

"_How come?"_

"Mom and Rene kept on being flirtatious and stuff. It's really disgusting!"

"_That's really disturbing."_

"I know right?"

"_So, you coming over?"_

"I can't."

"_Why?"_

"My mom's here. Besides I'm too tired."

"_Oh, okay. Well.. take a rest and get a good night sleep, okay."_

"Sure."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

"_I love you."_

"Love ya too!" and then they hung up. Sam went to sleep. Well, she really can't have a good night sleep if she could hear her mom's giggles downstairs! But soon, she managed to sleep.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up and saw a red car outside her window, parking at their front yard. She went downstairs immediately.

"Hey, mom." She said.

"Yes?" her mom said as she walked towards the front door.

"Whose red car is that?" Sam asked as she pointed at the red car through the window. Then she saw Rene coming out off the car.

"Rene's." Her mom answered and opened the door.

"I thought his car was dark blue."

"He has a lot of cars." Her mom said and walked out of the house to welcome Rene. Sam was left dumbfounded. 'A lot of cars? This dude must be rich!'Sam thought. Sam walked towards the kitchen and ate some breakfast. She could hear her mom's giggling again at the living room. Sam groaned in disgust. After she was done she went upstairs to get ready for school. After getting ready, she passed the living room and saw her mom and Rene sitting on the couch. Rene's arm was around her mom and watching TV.

"Mom, I'm going to school." Sam said as she took a money from the counter. '20 bucks!' she thought.

"Hey Sam." Rene called as she walked through the door. She turned around.

"What?"

"Wanna ride to school?" Rene asked.

"Aren't you busy or somethin'?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Come on Sam, just accept his offer." Sam's mom pleaded.

"Fine." Sam said forcefully. "But, we have to fetch Carly and Freddie first."

"Sure." Rene agreed. "Are they the one who lives at the Bushwell Plaza?"

"Yup. Let's go." Sam said and walked through the door. Rene followed her while her mom stayed.

"Sweetie, you coming?" Rene asked to Sam's mom while Sam walked towards the car.

"No. I'm just gonna stay here. Come home soon, okay." Sam's mom answered.

"If that's what you want." Rene said and gave Sam's mom kiss on the forehead.

"Bye."

"Bye." Rene walked into his car and started it, while Sam sat at the front seat. They drove silently towards the Bushwell.

"Hey, mom said you own a lot of cars, is that true?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. I do." Rene answered.

"You must be really rich."

"Well, not to brag, but I do. I own a car company."

"Cool."

"I could give you one, if you want."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. But I can't drive."

"ohh..." Sam thought of something good.

"Hey, could I...could you, give my friends one?"

"Yeah, sure. But just your best friends."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Dude or chick?"

"Dude."

"Why do you want to give him one?"

"Because I haven't had a gift for his birthday yet. And it's in a couple of days."

"Okay."

"So, you agree?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Rene."

"Welcome. I'll pick you up at your school later so you could pick a car for your friend."

"Sure, thanks." They arrived at the Bushwell Plaza. Rene dropped Sam at the front door of the building while he stayed at the car. Sam went upstairs to Carly's loft.

"Carly!" Sam yelled as she arrived at Carly's loft which made Carly jump.

"Sam! Do not do that again!" Carly scolded.

"Sorry." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I have the perfect gift for Freddie. Well, not yet, I'll pick it up later."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on Sam..."

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine." The front door opened and revealed Freddie.

"Speaking of which." Sam said as Freddie walked in the apartment.

"What?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"We were just talking about you?" Carly said.

"About what?" Freddie asked.

"I really don't know."Carly said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well, we better go. Rene's going to give us a ride to school." Sam said.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Now come on."

"Wait, I'll just get a jacket." Carly said and ran upstairs and left Sam and Freddie.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Freddie asked Sam as he leaned towards her.

"Nothing, just a little surprise for someone.." Sam said as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Then they heard footsteps.

"Ugh. Get a room..." the voice said. They quickly broke the kiss. "Wait, did the two of you, just KISSED?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"Yeah Spencer, you must be really tired on making sculptures you're seeing things that aren't real." Freddie said.

"Don't fool me guys. I saw you kissed... Are you hiding something?"

"What?" the both said in unison. "What are you talking about." Sam added.

"We didn't kissed.." Freddie said.

"..and we're not hiding something." Sam finished.

"No way. I really saw you guys kissed." Spencer said.

"You must have a brain damage."Sam said.

"What?" Spencer said, confused.

"Oh yeah, Sam and I kissed, there must be aliens in Seattle." Freddie said sarcastically.

"What?" Spencer said still confused. Just then, Carly went downstairs.

"Come on guys." Carly said. "Bye Spencer!" they took the elevator and left.

"What?" Spencer said still confused.

They went down the lobby and found Rene waiting for them.

"Come on guys." He said and they all went to Rene's car.

"Freddie stay in front." Sam commanded.

"Okay." Freddie obeyed. He went at the front seat and sat there. Sam and Carly left behind. They drove towards Ridgeway and soon, they arrived. They hopped out off the car.

"Thanks Rene!" Carly said.

"Don't mention it. I better go now, before Sam's mom get worried. Bye kids!" He said and drove away. They went inside the school and did their old routine.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

After school...

"Hey guys, I can't go to rehearsals later." Sam reminded.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Rene will show me something." Sam said.

"Hmm... looks like someone's getting along with someone..." Carly said.

"Maybe you'll finally agree with Rene..." Freddie added.

"No!" Sam said. Sam's phone buzzed. She looked at it and read.

_**Sam, I'll be there at 10. Wait 4 me. If u want, I could giv ur friends a ride to the plaza.**_

_**-Rene**_

"Rene?" Freddie asked.

"Yup." Sam said. "He'll be here at 10. If want, he'll give you a ride home." Freddie looked at Carly.

"Sure." Carly said.

"Okay." Sam said. She replied back to Rene and told him that he could give her friends a ride to school.

They waited for Rene and outside the school and soon Rene arrived. He brought a black car.

"Hey, I thought his car was red?" Freddie whispered to Sam.

"Yeah. Mom said he has a lot of cars." Sam whispered back.

"Hey kids!" Rene greeted through the window.

"Hey Rene!" the trio greeted back.

"Well, hop in!" he said. Carly was about to open the back seat front door but Freddie stopped her.

"Why?" Carly asked Freddie.

"You go sit at the front." Freddie suggested.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay." Carly agreed. Carly sat at the front door while Sam and Freddie sat the back.

As they drove, Sam leaned her head on Freddie's shoulders. Carly turned on the radio. 'Baby' by Justin Bieber was on. Carly joined the singing. Sam and Freddie hold hands. Soon as the song ended, they arrived Bushwell Plaza. Rene dropped Carly and Freddie and Sam moved at the front seat. They drove to Rene's Car company. When they arrived, Sam saw a lot of cars. She can't pick anything, they're all cool!

"So, what do you want?" Rene asked.

"I could get anything?" Sam assured.

"Yes." Rene said.

"Sweet." Sam said an started looking for cars.

"So, are you going to give to Freddie?" Rene asked. Sam blushed a little and slightly nodded. "Let me guess, is he your boyfriend?" Sam knows, she has to lie. She can't tell anyone about their relationship.

"O gosh no. I won't date a nub!" Sam said.

"You're lying." Rene said.

"We're not dating!" Sam repeated.

"Yeah right. Like I didn't see you two at the back holding each other's hand and you leaned on his shoulder." Sam blushed. "See, you're blushing. Just admit it."

"Okay, okay. He's my boyfriend. But don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Why?"

"We want it to be a secret first before telling everyone, even Carly." Sam explained.

"Okay. But you have to tell her soon. The longer you keep the secret the bigger she'll be mad at you two. And, I'm sure you can't help but to show your affection to each other and she's going to be suspicious them BOOM!" Sam backed away, surprised when he said that. "Busted. You should tell her yourselves than she would know it from others or just figuring it out herself."

"Yeah, I know."

They continued looking for the perfect car.

"Hey, how about this 'Nissan LEAF'?" Rene suggested. Sam examined the car.

"Isn't that that thing cost a lot." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"And you're willing just to give it away?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks!"

"So, you'll take it?"

"Yeah, it's perfect for Freddie."

"Okay. When am I suppose to deliver it?"

"Tomorrow night. At the Bushwell Plaza. Just park it where you parked earlier."

"Okay. You better go now."

"Yeah."

"Where should I drop you?"

"At Carly's."

"Your mom's okay with that?"

"Well, she doesn't care where I am as long as it's not illegal." Rene just laughed and went back to Rene's car. Rene drove and dropped Sam at the Bushwell.

"Thanks Rene!" Sam said through the window as she went out.

"Sure thing." Rene said and drove away. Sam went to Carly's apartment. When she arrived Carly's apartment, she saw Carly watching TV while Freddie is doing something on iCarly.

"What up people!" she greeted.

"Oh, hey Sam!" Carly greeted.

"Where have you been?" Freddie asked, concerned about Sam.

"Oh, you know, Rene just show me something." Sam answered.

"What something?" Freddie asked.

"You'll see." Sam said with a grin on her face. Then they heard a yell outside.

"FREDWARD BENSON! YOU HAVEN'T CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" A familiar voice yelled. Freddie groaned.

"I better go now." Freddie said walking towards the door.

"Happy cleaning, Frednub!" Sam teased. Freddie rolled his eyes and went out the room.

"So, what did Rene showed you?" Carly asked.

"Somethin'..." Sam replied.

"Saaamm..."

"Okay, he helped me look for Freddie's gift, happy?"

"What's your gift?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Saaam. Please..." Carly gave Sam another of those puppy dog eyes.

"You know that, that thing doesn't work on me."

"I know. Just tell me what your gift is."

"No!" Carly groaned and continued watching TV. Sam joined Carly.

"I'm so excited for the party." Carly said.

"Yeah. Me too..."

* * *

**A/n: So...what do you think? Review after! Thanks for reading, BTW. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update faster...really. Even though I have to study, I'll update for you.**

**Peace, Love, hugs, kisses, seddie,**

**Purple Madness**


	18. Freddies birthday shock

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own iCarly. If I do, I won't be here.**

**A/n: I'm really sorry for not updating! Please forgive me. Maybe I'm not in school, but I'm sick! And my mom won't let me use the computer or my laptop! I mean, how rude. well, she is my mom. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. And By the way, after reading, please review... Thanks!**

**Now, o the story! **

**Chapter 18: Freddie's birthday shock!**

Sam's P.O.V.

Today is Freddie's birthday. I'm so excited. I got up early in the morning so I could be the first one to greet him. I hopped out of my bed, took a quick shower, dressed up with my casual clothes and ran down to the kitchen, where I found mom and Rene eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Sam! You're early today." mom's been having good moods lately since she started dating Rene. What does this dude make her so happy?

"Hey mom!" I greeted back. "Oh, hi Rene!" I greeted at Rene. He nodded and smiled. "I have to go." I said as I took an apple from the fruit basket at the middle of the dining table and bite from it.

"Why?" mom asked.

"Sam here is excited for her friend's birthday.."Rene butted in. I smiled.

"Well who's this friend of yours? Well, it's not Carly, her birthday's on January right?" mom said.

"No, it's Freddie." I answered as I took one last bite at my apple. Yup. I eat that fast.

"okay..." mom said. "Here's your money." She said and handed me a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks. My allowance get higher everyday..." I told myself and headed through the door.

"Bye Sam!" I heard my mom yelled as I opened the door.

"Bye. Rene, don't forget about tonight." I yelled back.

"Sure." He yelled. I closed the door behind me and took a cab to go to the Bushwell.

I reached the Bushwell Plaza. I used the elevator to get to the 8th floor easily. Soon, I reached the 8th floor and ran towards Freddie's apartment. I knocked thrice at his front door and after few seconds, it opened.

"Hey Sam!" Mrs. Benson, who opened the door for me greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Benson!" I greeted back.

"I believe you're looking for Freddie?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Well, come on in. He's still asleep though."

"It's okay, I could wake him up." I said not taking off my smile off my face. She let me in the apartment.

"I'll be at the kitchen making breakfast. Have you eaten your breakfast yet?" she asked. She's been really nice to me since she found out that Freddie and I are dating.

"Not yet." I answered. One apple is not enough breakfast. Believe me. I'm still starving.

"Well, do you like to have some breakfast with us?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." She left me and I headed towards Freddie's room. I opened the door gently so I won't wake him up. I walked towards him and sat on his bed. I stared at him. I know that it's kinda creepy when someone stares at someone when they're sleeping. I leaned in towards him. I could feel his breathing on my face. I kissed him gently and he began kissing back. Okay, he's awake. I pulled away and he opened his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered.

"Thanks..." he whispered back. I kissed him again. After few minutes of making-out, his mom called us.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"My mom let you in?" Freddie asked. I punched him playfully on his shoulder. He chuckled. "Come on, I'm gonna get dressed now." He said.

"Okay. I'll go to the kitchen." I said as I get up.

"Sure." He said and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me and I kissed back.

"KIDS! THE FOOD'S GETTING COLD!" Mrs. Benson yelled from the kitchen.

"WE'RE COMING!" Freddie yelled. I smiled and walked through the door. I went to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Benson in the kitchen. I looked at the food she served. There's a lot of them. I saw a pancake that has a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' on top. It was written with the syrup.

"Cool." I said.

"You think he'll like it?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Of course he will. Especially when it was made by his mom."

"Thanks." Just then, Freddie walked in the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the food on the table.

"Happy Birthday Freddie!" his mom greeted.

"Thanks mom!" he said and gave her a hug.

"Come on. Let's eat." His mom encouraged. We all sat on the chairs and started to eat. "And for your birthday gift, I'm gonna allow you to have your own license." His eyes widened. Mine too.

"Really?" His mom nodded. "Oh, thank you mom!" he said and gave her a hug.

"Just be careful when driving okay?" his mom reminded.

"You bet. Well, I don't have a car yet." He said. I smirked.

"That's okay. At least you could drive. You could use my car if you want."

"Thanks mom." I'm so excited to give him his present.

"I'm sure we could save up to buy you your own car."

"Yeah." I just sit there quietly, eating my breakfast. Trying to hide my excitement for Freddie. I can't wait.

After a while, Freddie and I finished eating. He took a shower and I headed to Carly's apartment.

"I better go now, before Carly gets suspicious." I said to him.

"Sure." He said. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." I said and walked out their apartment. I walked inside Carly's apartment. As usual without knocking.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted.

"Hey Carls!" I greeted back.

"Are you excited for Freddie's party tonight?"

"Oh, I'm excited all right."

"So, where's your gift?"

"You'll see later."

"Okay."

"So, are we gonna go now, or are we going to wait for Freddichini?"

"Of course we will."

"Okay." We sat down at the couch and started watching TV while waiting for Freddie. Soon, after a while Freddie arrived.

"What up peeps!" he greeted happily. Carly and I got up from our seats and walked towards Freddie.

"Happy Birthday!" Carly greeted and gave him a big hug. Don't worry. I don't mind. She's his best friend anyway.

"Thanks." Freddie said. They soon broke the hug and Carly turned to me and gave me those come-on-and-greet-him-happy-birthday look. I groaned. Well, I have to keep myself in act. You know, hating the nub.

"Fine." I said to Carly. "Happy Birthday Nub." I said in monotone.

"Uh... thanks..." he said awkwardly as he put his hands on his pocket. Carly groaned in disbelief.

"Come on." She said shoving us out of the apartment. "Spencer, we're going to school now!" Carly yelled.

"Okay!" Spencer yelled from his room. "Tell Freddie, Happy Birthday!" he added.

"Thanks Spence!" Freddie yelled. I rolled my eyes and started walking out off the apartment. Carly closed the door and they followed me through the hallways.

"Sam, wait up!" Carly called. I turned around to wait for her friends. When they finally catch up, we went out off the Bushwell together. Soon, we reached Ridgeway. All the way, students from our school has been greeting Freddie. Soon, we reached our lockers.

"Hey, my mom already agreed for me to get a license!" Freddie announced. Well, to Carly only, since I already knew.

"Oh my gawd, that's so great."

"Yeah."

"Too bad, you don't have wheels." I said. Well, just being me.

"Yeah. Well, my mom would let me use her car." He said.

"Cool." Carly said. "So, you're saving up to buy your own car?"

"Yup."

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically.

"Sam!" Carly scolded. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What? I was just wishing him luck in saving a car, what's so bad about that?" I defended.

"Well, you said it sarcastically."

"Oh, yeah." I said with a smirk on my face. Then the bell rang.

"Come on. Let's get to class." We went to our classes.

_**General P.O.V.**_

The rest of the day was just the same as usual. Well, except for the fact that every time they went through the hallways or just walk or to whatever they're doing, people would greet Freddie Happy Birthday. Well, let's just say, it annoys Sam. Well, Sam just make it pass, since it's Freddie's birthday.

_Lunch..._

"Freddie, you wanna have a sleep over tonight?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, sure. I think my mom would allow me." Freddie answered.

"Awesome. Just get to your PJ's when you go to my house tonight."

"Okay." Freddie nodded. Well, since they're having a pyjama party for Freddie, Freddie should be on pyjamas.

_After school..._

Carly reminded everybody who are invited in the party via text. Soon, the 3 of them went to Carly's loft. Freddie left soon to have a driving test. It'll be not that long. He could be back before the party.

After Freddie left, Sam and Carly immediately set the apartment to party mode. They set the tables, the food, the food, and everything. All they have to do is to get to their pyjama outfit. They went to Carly's to change.

Carly was wearing a long pyjamas pants that has pink and red hearts scattered and a red tank top with a big red peace heart in the middle. She also wore a pink feathery slippers with a bunny in the middle. Sam wore a short purple plain cottony shorts and a blue tank top, that totally fit her that you could see her cuves, and a blue feathery slippers like Carly's except, no bunny.

"Wow! You look good!" Carly complimented on Sam. Sam smiled.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"No." Carly said sarcastically. "You look HOT baby!" she said with a grin on her face.

"Shut up. You look hot yourself too!"

"Thanks. We better ask Spencer if he's done with the cake."

"Yeah." They both ran downstairs and saw Spencer making the frosts for the camcake. It looked really cool and delicious. And it really looks like a video camera that Freddie uses when doing iCarly. Well, except, it's colourful, well... Spencer made it.

"Wow!" Sam and Carly both said in unison.

"So... what do you think?" Spencer asked.

"It looks amazing!" Carly said.

"That's really cool!" Sam said.

"Thanks! You think Freddie will like it?" he asked.

"You bet!" Carly said.

"So, are you going to join us in the party?" Sam asked.

"Probably no. I don't want you guys to be you know... So maybe I'll just ask Socko to come over and maybe we could just watch movies in my room.. I don't want to be.. you know..OP...'cause I'm the only adult."

"Even though you don't act like one..." Carly chuckled. "Well... if that's what you want." Carly said. Spencer nodded.

"And I'm going to check on you guys from time to time to make sure you're doing good."

"Don't worry. We won't do anything illegal." Sam said.

"Good." Spencer said. Soon, they continued decorating and preparing the food and waiting for the guests. Then Sam received a message from Freddie.

"Uh... Carly..." Sam said worriedly to Carly.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Freddie said he's going to come over in 5 minutes." Sam said. Carly freaked out.

"What? We're not ready yet! The guest didn't even arrived yet!" Carly yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Carly started to think while panicking.

"Uhh... uh... go over at his apartment and hang out with him for a while till everything's ready." Carly said.

"What? I won't hang out with that nub." Sam said, being just Sam. Well, she has to act like she hates Freddie so Carly won't get suspicious.

"Come one Sam. I have to arrange everything. Do you want to arrange this while I just lie down at Freddie's couch and watching TV." Carly said.

"Okay. I'll hang-out with the nub. As long as it keeps me away from work." Sam said. She walked towards the door, but Carly called her.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. Sam turned around.

"What?"

"You're wearing pyjamas! Go take a robe in my room!" Carly commanded.

"Right." Sam ran upstairs and went to Carly's room. She took a purple robe out of her closet and wear it. She went downstairs and headed to the door. "Later." She went to Freddie apartment. On the way, she saw Gibby coming, shirtless. Maybe this is his costume for the party, you know his pyjamas. So that means he's shirtless when he sleeps. Heck, he's shirtless everytime!

"Hey Sam!" Gibby greeted.

"Oh. The party's at Carly. You could go now." Sam said.

"Okay." Gibby went inside Carly's apartment, didn't bother on asking Sam what she' doing out of the party, while Sam knocked at Freddie apartment. Freddie opened the door for her. Well, he was wearing his pyjamas though, like Carly asked him to.

"Hey Sam. I was just going at Carly's." Freddie said and looked at Sam. "Why are you wearing robe?" Sam pushed him inside.

"Let's hang-out first before going to Carly's" Sam said and closed the door.

"Well, Carly might get suspicious." Freddie said taking the door knob but Sam took off his hands from the knob.

"Don't worry I got it covered."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." They went inside Freddie's room.

"So, how's your driving test?" Sam asked.

"It went great! I passed! I already got license!" Freddie said as he showed her his new license.

"That's so great!" They hugged and turned it into kiss. That kiss turned into make-out session.

A half an hour later, they broke for air. Sam looked at her phone and she received a message from Carly 5 minutes ago. 'Oh gosh, I'm so dead.' She thought.

"Hey, we better go now." Freddie said as she replied to Carly's message that they'll be there in a few.

"Yeah. Carly's already looking for us." Sam said as she press send.

"Well, you won't really care about the time when you're having a great time with your girlfriend." Freddie said with a grin in his face.

"Shut up." Sam said as she got up. They walked throughout the Freddie's room and headed through the front door.

"Sam..." Freddie called.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a robe anyway?" Freddie asked.

"You'll see." Sam said and walked out of the apartment. They knocked at Carly's apartment door and Freddie turned the knob to open it while Sam take off her robe.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled from the Shay apartment. They're all wearing their pyjamas. Freddie was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Wow!" Freddie said. "Thanks guys. You really didn't have to do this for me."

"Come on Freddie. It's your birthday! It deserves a great birthday party." Gibby said.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway."

"Happy Birthday Freddie!" Sam said behind Freddie. Freddie looked at her and widened his eyes when he saw Sam.

'Wow, you look hot!' Freddie mouthed at Sam. Sam just chuckled and punched him playfully.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Carly yelled and turned on the music. Everyone danced around randomly. Sam danced with Freddie and Carly joined them.

"So, why did you take so long to get here? I texted you to get here, then you replied 7 minutes after." Carly said to Sam.

"Sorry. Didn't felt my phone buzz." Sam lied. Well, it's not a lie actually, she didn't really felt it because she was busy doing something. But she's not going to tell that part to Carly.

"Okay..." Carly said. "So, what did you do there while waiting?" Carly asked Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie just opened their mouths, thinking of an excuse.

"We just watched TV and Sam raided my fridge." Freddie lied. Well, this is a good lie. But wait, raided his fridge?...

"Well, what did you get there? I know Freddie's mom won't let him eat the food you like." Carly said to Sam.

"Well, not the main fridge. Freddie has a small fridge, well not actually a fridge, it's not cold in there, he put in there the food he love that his mom won't let him eat." Sam lied.

"Oh, okay. So , I guess you're full now?"

"Nah. I'm still hungry." Sam said and walked towards the snack table. Carly and Freddie just laughed and followed her.

The party went well. Then after half an hour, they gave their messages to Freddie. Just like what they did to Sam's birthday. Carly went first.

"Freddie, even though you and Sam fight so much, you guys are always there for me. And sometimes you two even have a peaceful talk, you know, without fighting and yelling. Freddie, you're smart, techy, funny, caring and you're the best guy friend I ever had. And I think your crush on me seems to be fading..." Freddie smiled and nodded. "I guess that's a yes... Well, I just want you to know that I really love you..." Everyone gasped at the same time. Well, not Sam. It took her 3 seconds to realize what Carly said. It, kinda, hurt her. Of course it will! Freddie's eyes widened when he heard Carly's last 4 words. He was shocked. Oh man..

* * *

**A/n: Cliffy! I know right? Carly just told Freddie and to everyone that she love him! Well... really. What do you think will happen? Send me your ideas, opinions. Please review. I would update faster if I get a lot of reviews. Maybe 5? Please... Thank you!**

**Peace, Love, Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: Don't forget the review!**


	19. Things are Clarified

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need a disclaimer if always write the same thing: I don't own iCarly.**

**A/n: What's up internet peeps! It's Purple Madness here! Here's the continuation of Freddie's birthday Party which gave everyone shocks! LOL! Review after!**

**Now, to the story...

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Things are clarified**

_...Well, I just want you to know that I really love you..."_

As everybody heard those words, every one gasped. Shocked. Sam was super hurt. She doesn't know why. But maybe because of the fact that her best friend loves her secret boy friend. She don't know what to do. She's too confused. She has to get out of here. Then that's what she did. She ran out of the apartment, not caring if people would see her in pyjamas. She just have to get out.

"Well, I just want you to know that I really love you... and Sa—" Carly said but noticed Sam ran out. "Sam!" everyone's attention went to Sam, well the door 'cause she already left. Carly followed Sam out. "Sam! Where are you going?" Carly called out as she ran out of the apartment. Freddie followed her.

"I just have to follow Sam. You could just...um...eat or something..." Freddie announced before closing the door behind him. Everyone obeyed Freddie and Freddie ran after the girls. "Sam!" Freddie called. He caught up with Carly. Well, he got faster. He could see Sam ignoring them. They used the stairs. Every 3rd step they call the word Sam. Soon, they got to the lobby. Lewbert joined their yelling.

"STOP YELLING AT MY LOBBY!" He yelled.

"You're the one yelling!" Carly said. Freddie ignored them and ran after Sam. He caught her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and didn't let her get away.

"Sam stop running!" Freddie whispered, yelled to Sam. She tried to let go of him, but she failed. Freddie got stronger too you know.

"Ugh! Why are you so strong?" Sam said as she gave up. Just then, Carly finally caught them.

"Sam! Why did you ran out like that?" Carly asked/yelled. Sam thought for an excuse. She can't tell Carly the truth.

"Ugh... I just have to be alone." She replied.

"Right in the middle of my speech?" Carly asked. Sam nodded. Carly is not convinced. "Sam, just spill the truth. It's Freddie's birthday, we should be happy right now. Not running off and have an excuse of just being alone!" Carly scolded.

"Sorry." Sam said in a low voice. "Let's just not talk about this, okay."

"Sure." Carly said. "Now, let's go upstairs before the guests leave." Carly said. Freddie let go of Sam. He has to talk to her in private. Good thing Carly went up ahead of them. As they were getting near Carly's apartment, they walked Sam and Freddie walked slower.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Carly asked as she turned the door knob.

"Yes. We'll be there soon. I just have to talk to Sam." Freddie said.

"Okay. Don't be long." Carly said. Freddie nodded and Carly went inside the apartment. Now they're along. Freddie looked at Sam in the eyes.

"Sam... why did you ran?" Freddie whispered. Sam looked away from him.

"What am I suppose to do when I just heard my best friend announce to everyone that she loves my boy friend?" Sam answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Sam..."

"It's just didn't feel right." Sam said.

"Sam... are you jealous of Carly?" Freddie asked with a smirk forming on his face.

"No!" Sam defended. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Good." Freddie pulled Sam into a hug but they could see their faces. "Cause there's nothing to be jealous of. Even though Carly said those words, nothing will change. You're still my one and only love and my favourite girl." Sam smiled. She leaned on his chest.

"That's really sweet." She whispered. She raised her head to look at Freddie. "And that's a little cheesy too you know." They both chuckled.

"Well, you can't help being cheesy when you're in love." Freddie said.

"Shut up. You're doing it again!" Sam said.

"Come on. Let's go." Freddie said and took the door knob but Sam made him stop by kissing him. Their kiss only lasted for about 16 seconds. After that they went back in the party.

"Hey guys!" Carly greeted Sam and Freddie as they saw them as if nothing happened. Sam forced herself to smile.

"Hey." She said in a fake happy voice.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sam and Freddie both said in unison.

"Okay..." Carly said and turned to the crowd. "Come on everybody, it's present time!" she yelled. Every one cheered. Carly walked towards the table where they put all Freddie's gift but Freddie grabbed her arms which caused her to turn to him. "What's up Freddie?"

"Um.. Carly... I just wanted to ask you something..." Freddie said letting go of her arm.

"Sure. What is it?" she said in a peppy tone.

"About your speech a while ago...do you...do you...you know..really..mean it?" Freddie asked awkwardly.

"Of course I did." Carly said.

"Oh.." Freddie said. Sam looked more hurt.

"Why?"

"Nothing.. it's just that.. you really..like...lo—"

"Of course I love you guys!" Carly said.

"But you only said you... as in me." Freddie said getting confused.

"Freddie, what I meant is I really love you AND Sam. I left out Sam 'cause I saw Sam ran outside. That's what I really meant. As in I love you as a friend. Best friend actually." Carly explained with a smile.

"Oh..." was all Freddie could say hiding the happiness inside him. Inside Sam, she was jumping up and down that her best friend didn't really love her boy friend the way she thought she did.

"What? Would you really think that I'm REALLY in LOVE with you?" Carly asked, laughing. Sam and Freddie joined her.

"No... haha..." he said awkwardly. "I was just..."

"Come on, let's just open your gifts!" Carly said as she grabbed both her best friends wrists and dragged them towards the mountain of gifts. Freddie was amazed that many actually cared forhim and decied to give him a gift. He grabbed the biggest box. It was from Gibby. They were tree cams. 4 of them.

"I.. uh.. kinda heard that your tree cams broke or stolen from your bigfoot trip." Gibby said.

"Thanks Gib!" Freddie said and knuckle touched Gibby. He opened the rest of his gifts. He opened the big one first then to the smallest. He opened Carly's gift. It was a new flash drive and some gift certificates.

"Thanks Carls!" Freddie said. Then he opened the last one. The smallest one. It was from Sam. He opened it and it was a key chain and it has an actual key. 'I wonder what's this key for.' He thought. Freddie got a little sad that Sam only got him a key chain for his birthday. Well it's pretty good though. It has a key ring that has a red hand lace and a has a name plate that has carved 'Freddie' in it, written in dark blue. "Uh..Thanks Sam."Freddie said with a smile. "Uh.. what's this key for?"

"You'll see..." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh..kay..." Freddie said.

"Well, that's it though. Come on, it's time for Spencer's gift!" Carly said. "SPENCER!" she called out. Spencer came out running wearing his duck pyjamas with a white t-shirt.

"'Sup!" he said.

"It's time for your gift for Freddie!" Carly said.

"Yo...my gift?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"Yeah dude. The one you made 3 hours ago." Sam said.

"Ohh... Come on!" Spencer said and ran towards the kitchen. Everybody followed him. Spencer opened the fridge and pulled out the cake he made for Freddie. Everyone was amazed by the cake. Some guests said 'wow' or 'that's so cool!' or 'amazing'.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Freddie said, his eyes wide. "You made that?" Freddie asked Spencer.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"For me?"

"Uh huh." Spencer nodded.

"That's so cool! Thanks Spencer!"

"Anything for you Fred-o!" Spencer said as he messed up with Freddie's hair. Freddie chuckled. They took pictures, ate more, talked, danced, more eating, mostly Sam. Soon, the guest has been leaving for their curfew. The clock strike 11. The guests already left. They started cleaning up. Mostly Carly and Freddie since Sam only cleaned up the plates and trays from the food, but not really clean. Sam can't stand her excitement. She texted Rene to take the car to the Bushwell and wait for them.

"Sam, why don't you stop texting and why don't you help us here." Carly scolded as politely as she could.

"Uh..." Sam said thinking if she would help or not.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"All right, all right. I'll help you clean up." Sam said.

"Good."

"But first..."

"What now?"

"I'm gonna show something to Freddie!" Sam said with a smirk on her face. She can't help it.

"What?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"Well, do you want to see it?" Sam asked.

"If it's illegal or gross or anything that will make the rest of my night bad, then no, but if it's goo—"

"Yes, it's good. Now, do you want to see it or not?" Sam said getting annoyed. Her patience is really short.

"Okay, okay. Pushy." Freddie said. "Where is it?"

"Downstairs." Sam answered.

"At the lobby?"

"I think so. Maybe not."

"What?"

"Just let's go down so you could see it!" Sam said grabbing Freddie's wrist. Carly followed them to the elevator. They all wear their robes. "Wait!" she said before Carly pushed the close button. "Freddie, do you have the key chain I gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket, why?" Freddie said patting the pocket where the key is.

"You'll need it." Sam said. The elevator went down the lobby. They saw Lewbert sleeping with a half eaten burger on his hand. Sam was about to grab it but Carly scolded her.

"Eww! Sam! Don't do eat that!" Carly scolded.

"Okay." Sam said and called Rene. After she hung-up, Rene walked towards the front door.

"What's up kids?" he greeted.

"Hey Rene!" Sam said knuckle touched him.

"What are you doing here this late?" Carly asked.

"Sam asked me." He answered.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Well, why don't you just follow me." Rene said and walked out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Freddie asked.

"Would you please stop asking questions!" Sam said getting irritated.

"Okay, okay.." Freddie said. They soon reached the parking lot. They walked towards a car.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said.

"What?"

"Press that button from your key chain." Sam commanded.

"Okay." Freddie said and obeyed Sam. He pressed it and they all heard the car nearby made an unlock sound and it's lights lit for a second. Sam grinned at Freddie. Freddie was speechless. You could see the shock on his face that is mixed with happiness and excitement. Carly was also speechless.

"Well..." Sam said getting really impatient. "What do you think?" Sam said with a grin on her face.

"Is..this..." Freddie started. Sam nodded.

"Happy Birthday Fredward." She said, still grinning.

"This is mine?" Freddie asked to make sure.

"Yes! Now, enough with the questions! Just tell me what you think about it?" Sam said getting excited.

"Well, I can't really believe it!" Freddie said.

"How could you afford this thing?" Carly finally spoke up.

"Well, it's really nothing." Sam said.

"Are you kidding me? This is the latest and the most expensive car in the market!" Freddie said.

"Really, it's nothing. I didn't even paid even a cent!" Sam said.

"Huh?" Carly and Freddie asked.

"Well, Rene here, was supposed to give me a car, any car. Since I don't drive yet, I decided to just give to Freddie since he could drive." Sam explained.

"Really?" Freddie turned to Rene to ask him. Rene nodded. Freddie turned back to Sam.

"Well?" Sam said.

"Oh, thank you Sam! You're the best friend ever!" Freddie said and hugged Sam tightly. Sam laughed and hugged back.

"Okay, dork, you could let go of me now." Sam said, still laughing. Freddie let go of her.

"So, I'm not a good best friend?" Carly asked behind them. Sam and Freddie walked towards her.

"Of course you are!" Freddie and Sam said in unison and they all had a group hug. They broke their group hug when Rene cleared her throat.

"Oh, you wanna check it out?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yeah!" Freddie said excitedly and they both went inside the car. "Wow! This is so cool!" Freddie said. He looked at Sam and leaned to kiss her, but Carly opened the car to check it out too. They both backed away quickly.

"Wow! It's even way more cooler in the inside!" Carly exclaimed. They all laughed.

"So you could see that it's really... high tech and everything..so I can't really show it, like explain what each of this things do, so why don't my dad just explain it to you." Sam said as she get out of the car.

"Sure." Freddie said.

"Sam." Rene called.

"Yeah?"

"Who did you ask to explain to your friend how those things work?"

"You." Sam said.

"But you said dad." Carly butted in.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So that means—" Carly started but stopped when she saw Rene was already hugging Sam.

"So, you finally agree to let your mom marry me?" Rene asked Sam as he let go of her.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sam answered.

"Oh, thank you Sam!" Rene said and hugged her quick.

"But if you break my mom's heart like my bastard dad did, I'm gonna rearrange your face." Sam threatened.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to make you mom hurt." Rene said.

"You better be." Sam said and glared at him, but smiled after. Rene joined Freddie inside the car to tell him what the car do. Sam and Carly chatted outside. Rene and Freddie also talked in the car.

"So, you're going to be Sam's dad?" Freddie asked.

"I guess." Rene answered.

"You're gonna be a great father to her." Freddie said.

"Thanks." Rene said. "So, you guys are dating, you know, you and Sam?" Freddie was a bit embarrassed and nodded. "Since when did you started dating?"

"About, um.. I think, 6 months ago." Freddie answered shyly.

"So, you've been keeping this secret to everybody?" Freddie nodded.

"You know, you should probably spill it out soon, you know."

"I know...sir." Freddie said awkwardly. "But I...we really don't know what to...how to say it. Maybe people will misunderstand it an-"

"Don't think about what people say."

"I know. But Sam and I is a complete opposite. They won't believe it that a very tough girl like Sam would ever date a nerdy guy like me."

"Don't feel bad about that. Peo—wait, you're a nerd?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look like one. I mean, you're handsome, and I think you're working out."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Anyway, you shouldn't think of what people say. If you're happy about your relationship with Sam, then people should also be happy for you. They shouldn't care if you guys date. Man, was it hard for you to keep this secret?"

"Of course."

"Well, yeah. It's really hard. You can't do boyfriend and girlfriend things in public."

"Yeah. No duh."

"Anyway, when are you guys going to spill it?"

"I don't know. Maybe when we're ready."

"When are you going to get ready."

"I don't know." Then, Sam knocked on Freddie's window. Freddie opened his window.

"Are you guys done yet. It's getting cold out here." Sam said rubbing her arms.

"You girls get in. I'll just tell something to Freddie." Rene said. Sam nodded and she and Carly went in the building. "So, since I'm going to be Sam's dad, I don't want her seeing hurt. So don't hurt her, okay."

"Yes sir. I won't hurt Sam. I promise." Freddie said.

"Good. Now go up there with them, and tell them I'm going home."

"Sure." They both went out of the car. Freddie locked it and Rene unlocked his, which is just beside Freddie's.

"Later. You kids have fun." Rene said turning on the engine. "Bye!" and he drove away. Freddie waved good bye and walked back in the building. He headed to Carly's apartment and saw Sam and Carly watching TV.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"O hey Freddie, where's Rene?" Sam asked.

"He already left and went home."

"Okay."

"You guys aren't sleepy yet?" Carly asked. Sam yawned and stretched.

"I'm sleepy." She said.

"I could see that." Carly said.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm tired." Freddie said.

"Okay. I'm gonna set up our sleeping bags upstairs. I'll just call you guys when it's ready." Carly said as she get up.

"Okay." Sam and Freddie both said in unison. Carly went upstairs and that left Sam and Freddie alone.

"So...you gonna kiss me or not?" Sam said. Freddie chuckled but leaned in anyways. They kissed. After a while, they broke it for air.

"Thanks Sam. That's a really big gift." Freddie said. Sam smiled.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

"Now, I have to give you something bigger for your birthday!" Freddie said.

"It's okay if you don't give me a gift that big." Sam said being un-Sam. "But there should be a gift." Sam said, well, returning to her old self.

"Of course."

"So, what did you and Rene talked about?" Sam asked getting curious.

"Just told me that we should spill up our secret dating thingy."

"He also told that to me. Now I'm getting guilty."

"Whoa. Sam, guilty?"

"Yes, I know."

"Yeah, me too."

"We should really tell everyone soon. Or maybe at least Carly."

"Yeah." Just then, they heard Carly called them from the studio.

"Sam! Freddie! You're beds are ready!" Carly yelled from upstairs.

"We better go."

"Yup." They ran upstairs and saw 2 air beds in the middle of the studio and pillows all over it.

"Hey. So, Sam and I could share a bed and Freddie, you get the other one." Carly explained.

"Sure." They both agreed. The three of them went to bed. Sam was in the middle. When she saw Carly was sound asleep, she rolled down to Freddie's bed(the beds are pressed together) and cuddled on him. Freddie noticed this and put an arm around Sam. They both fell asleep, dreaming about each other.

* * *

**A/n: What do you think they're dreaming about? Probably each other! Thanks for reading! Please Review after! Hey, favor, if you're reviewing. please tell me your favorite part. Thanks!**

**Love lots, **

**Purple Madness**


	20. Suspicions

COMPLICATED LOVE

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating for a while and nobody knows but them. Then there are signs of Creddie/cheatings/hurting going on. Will Sam give Freddie second chances every time he made a mistake? Will their love would continue or not?**

**Disclaimer: If I am Dan, then I own iCarly, but sadly, I'm not Dan... (sighs)**

**A/n: Hey guys! Purple Madness here! Sorry for not updating... I'm working on another fic that maybe I'll post later... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really flattered.. LOL! I love them all! Thanks a lot! **

**Here's chapter 20!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Suspicions**

Carly woke up early in the morning as usual. She didn't find Sam beside her, though. She looked around and saw Sam and Freddie cuddling while sleeping on the other bed. Sam's really comfortable in Freddie's chest, and Freddie has his arm around Sam's waist. Carly giggled and saw that her two best friends look so cute together. Carly wanted to take a picture of them but she has to go to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and decided to wash her face. When she opened the faucet, the water splashed and wet her clothes. So, she just took a shower.

Meanwhile, Sam woke up and when Carly left them for the bathroom. She looked up to Freddie who was still sleeping. She realized that his arms are around her. 'Carly must've seen us!' she thought. She shook Freddie to wake him up and tell him what Carly must have seen. It didn't work. Freddie's a heavy sleeper. But. She looked up and kissed him. It always works that way. He started kissing back which means, he's awake. Sam pulled away.

"Carly must have seen us..cuddling!" Sam whispered/yelled.

"Calm down." Freddie said.

"How could I calm down? Carly might get suspicious!" she whispered/yelled again.

"It's okay. Calm down. Please."

"Stop telling me to calm down! Never tell a girl to calm down!" she whispered/yelled. 'Gosh, I'm turning into Carly.' She thought. "What are we going to tell her?" Freddie got annoyed and kissed her to shut her up. Sam kissed back. After few minutes, they pulled apart.

"Now, that you're calm—" Freddie said.

"Yeah, I'm calm alright." Sam said sarcastically as she stared into his eyes.

"We're not going to tell Carly anything, unless she opened it up. If she does, let's try to deny it, if we're out of excuses...well..let's just...wing it." Freddie said.

"Wow! You're turning in to me." Sam said with a smile on her face. Freddie chuckled.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"I don't know. Both?" They both laughed. "I'm hungry."

"Same old Sam"

"I'm not old." Freddie chuckled.

"You know what I mean." They hoped out of the beds, not bothering to fix it. Carly will fix it for them. They went downstairs, and found Spencer making breakfast.

"Good morning kids! Where's Carly?" Spencer asked when he saw Sam and Freddie went downstairs.

"I don't know. I woke up and I didn't saw her beside me. Maybe she took a shower already." Sam said as she took a bite from her bacon. Freddie shared a bacon on Sam's plate. Sam didn't mind though and that made Spencer feel weird.

"Hey Sam..." Spencer started.

"Yeah?" Sam said turning up to him.

"You do know that Freddie is taking bacon from your plate, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sam said taking another bite.

"Okay... Cause the last time he shared food with you, beat him up.."

"Oh. I don't mind really."

"Okay..." Spencer said awkwardly. Just then Carly showed up.

"Good morning guys!" she greeted as she made her way to the kitchen. Spencer served her, her breakfast and she took a bite from it.

"G' morning kiddo. Do you see anything weird right now?" Spencer asked Carly as he looked towards Sam and Freddie sharing food. Carly looked at them. Carly just chuckled.

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison when they saw Spencer and Carly looking at them weirdly.

"Nothing..." Carly said with a smirk growing on her face. "Earlier this morning, when I woke up, I saw them cuddling..." Carly whispered to Spencer.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know right. They look so cute together." Carly whispered. Sam and Freddie turned their attention to Spencer.

"Why shut up?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing..." Spencer said copying the smirk Carly had on her face.

"Why do you guys have a smirk on your faces?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing..." Spencer and Carly said in unison.

"Come on you guys, it cannot just be nothing." Sam said. Spencer and Carly laughed.

"You guys seemed to be getting along..." Carly said.

"Yeah, why not..." Sam said.

"...I mean, we are best friends after all..." Freddie finished. They both looked at each other with oh-no-they're-getting-suspicious look on their faces.

"Yeah right. 'Cause, I've seen best friends cuddling before..." Carly said sarcastically. Sam and Freddie panicked.

"Cuddling?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, cuddling." Carly repeated. "I saw you guys this morning, cuddling.." her smirk is getting wider.

"Huh? We did not cuddled." Freddie denied.

"Yes you are. Stop denying! I saw you guys with my own eyes!" Carly said.

"So? We were sleeping, we didn't know what we're doing..."Sam defended.

"Okay... Believe what you want.."

"Carly..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So, Freddie, are you going to try out your new car?" Carly asked Freddie. Sam looked at him.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe later." Freddie answered.

"What new car?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, right. We didn't tell you that." Carly started. "Sam gave Freddie a car for his birthday."

"Really?" Spencer asked Sam. Sam nodded. "Is it cool?" he asked Freddie.

"Very." Freddie said as he looked at Sam.

"You're so lucky." Spencer told Freddie. "Brand new?" Freddie nodded. Spencer opened his mouth in amazement. "So, how did you afford to buy a car?" he asked Sam.

"Well, you know that dude my mom dating?" she started. Spencer nodded. "Well, he owns a car company or something and offered me a car. But I told him I can't drive yet so I just gave Freddie the car."

"Wow Sam. That's very...nice of you." Spencer said. Sam blushed.

"Yeah, I know right." Carly said. "I thought if Sam has a car, and she can't drive yet, she'll force herself to know how to drive, not just give it away." Carly chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't to have a car yet. I mean you have to keep its maintenance, gasoline, blah, blah, blah... Too much spending of money. So if I have to go somewhere, I'll just have to ask Freddie to drive me." Sam said, still looking at Freddie.

"Who wants milk?" Carly asked out of nowhere while holding a carton of milk in her hand.

"ME!" Sam and Freddie both said in unison. Carly took glasses from the cupboard and place it on the table. She poured milk on the glasses. The 3 of them drank the milk straight. When they're done, they immediately placed the glasses down the table. Carly, as a lady, wiped her face with a tissue, while Freddie wiped his with his wrist. They both chuckled when they saw Sam has a milk mustache on her upper lip.

"What?" Sam asked getting confused why her friends are laughing at her.

"You have little something on your upper lip." Freddie said as he pointed on his upper lip.

"Where?" Sam said touching her upper lip, but that made it only worse.

"Here." Freddie took a tissue and wiped the milk off her face himself. Sam blushed.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Carly and Spencer are squealing silently behind them. But when they saw Sam and Freddie look at them, they both calmed down. They finished eating their breakfast and put the plates on the sink.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." Sam said as she made her way to the stairs. Carly nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on my mom, and maybe I could also take a shower there." Freddie said as he made his way to the door.

"Okay. Be sure to come over later." Carly said. Freddie nodded. Sam gave Freddie a secretive goodbye and smiled, Freddie smiled back. When Carly saw Freddie smile, she looked at who he was looking, and it was Sam, but she already made her way upstairs, before she could ask her. Carly followed Sam upstairs, when she got there, she saw Sam went inside the bathroom of her room. She looked around and saw the bed they used, messy and unfixed.

"And they didn't fix the bed!" Carly told herself. She fixed the bed and kept it in the closet after taking the air out (since it was an air bed).

* * *

oO SedDiE Oo

* * *

When Freddie reached his apartment, he found his mom cleaning the house with a vacuum.

"Hey mom!" Freddie greeted. His mom looked up to him.

"Oh, hi Freddie! How's your party?" his mom asked.

"How did you know there's a party? I just told you that there'll be a sleepover."

"Oh, Sam told me." His mom said with a smile.

"Okay. Anyway, the party went great!"

"How so?"

"Well, there are a lot of guests from our school, the food Sam and Carly prepared were awesome, and Spencer made me a cake in a shape of a camera! And Sam got me the best present." Freddie explained.

"Why?"

"She got me a brand new car!"

"That's great honey. Now you don't have to save for it. She's a getting nicer to you. I think that she's a great girlfriend to you."

"Mom, you have no idea."

"Anyway, what are your plans for today? Did you eat your breakfast already?"

"Yes, I did at Carly's. Um..I'll just take a shower, and I'm going to head over Carly's and maybe I'm going to try the car."

"Okay. Be careful in driving. Anyway, I'll go buy groceries and after that, I'll visit your aunt Millie, so maybe I won't be back till evening."

"Okay mom." Freddie went to his room and went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he went over at Carly's.

"Hey Spencer!" he greeted as he walked in and saw Spencer watching TV.

"Hey Fred-o. The girls' upstairs."

"Okay." Freddie went upstairs and headed to the studios. When he saw no one's there, he headed towards Carly's bedroom.

* * *

oO SedDiE Oo

* * *

After a while, Sam went out of the bathroom with a white towel around her, and it was really short. She saw Carly fixing herself in front of the mirror.

"Oh there you are Sam." Carly said as she saw Sam's reflection on the mirror.

"Hey." Sam said. She searched for her bag around the room. "Hey, have you seen my bag?"

"Yeah. It's in the studio." Carly said as she combed her hair.

"Ugh. Could you get it for me? I really don't want to get out."

"No way. Get it yourself."

"Carly, I only have towel around me."

"Then wear a robe." Sam groaned and made her way to Carly's closet. Carly went to bathroom. Then, Sam heard a quick knock, she turned around and saw the door opened by Freddie. Sam screamed. Freddie saw Sam. Sam dropped her towel and quickly put it back around her.

"Oh my gosh!" Freddie ran outside the room. Carly went out of the bathroom because of the screams and yelling.

"Sam, what happened?" Carly said panicky.

"Ugh. Freddie went inside the room, I shrieked and my towel fell down and then he ran outside." Sam explained as she took a robe from Carly's closet. Carly chuckled. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry. So, did he see you?"

"Well yeah!" she said. Sam went towards the door. As she was about to turn the knob, Carly spoke up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"The studio."

"Don't kill Freddie."

"I'm not going to kill the nub."

"Then what are—"

"I'm going to get my bag."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you're not going to kill him?"

"Yes!" Sam said getting annoyed.

"Hurt him?"

"No promises."

"Sam!" Sam smirked and made her way out and went to the studio. He saw Freddie sitting on a chair why doing something on his phone. Freddie looked up and saw Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I—" Freddie started.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down." Sam said laughing. Freddie calmed down.

"Phew! I though you're going to kill me." Sam chuckled.

"Why would I kill my favourite nub?" Sam said and leaned on him and kissed him. "I better get dressed." She said as she pulled away.

"Sure." Sam picked up her bag and went back to Carly's room.

"Why did it take you too long? What happened to Freddie?" Carly asked panicking.

"Carly, calm down. Freddie's okay." Carly sighed.

"Good. Now, get dressed. I'm going downstairs." Sam nodded and Carly went out. Sam get dressed quickly, fixed herself and went downstairs.

Sam saw Carly and Freddie watching TV with Spencer.

"So, do you want to check out your ride?" Sam asked from behind them. They all looked behind them. Freddie stood up.

"Sure." Freddie said. "You guys coming?" he asked Carly and Spencer.

"Yeah." Carly said standing up.

"I can't. Socko's meeting me at the junk yard to look for news materials for my new sculpture. I'll be back at eve." Spencer said taking his own keys and headed towards the door. "Bye children!"he said before he closed the door.

"Bye!"they all said back.

"So, where are we going then?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could roll around Seattle, may—" Freddie started but Carly cut in.

"Could we go to the mall?" Carly asked.

"Really?" Sam asked Carly.

"Yes." Carly said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Yay!" Carly squealed jumping up and down.

"Could we watch some movies?" Sam said.

"Sure." Freddie said.

"Really Fredward?" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Sam's smirk widened.

"Your wallet should be ready..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll pay all my expenses!" Sam said with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, okay." Freddie said.

"Fine, come on, let's go!" Sam said dragging both of her friends to the elevator. But Carly won't move her feet.

"Wait." She said which caused Sam and Freddie to look at her in confusion.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Freddie, you're okay with you paying Sam's expenses?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" Freddie said.

"Nothing. It's just that, on the...past, you would probably complain, or whine or something if Sam asked you to pay for her expenses.."

"Well, maybe just a thank you gift for her or something..." Freddie said. Carly smirked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Guys...is there something going on with you two?" Carly asked, with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Psshhh...no! Nothing!" Sam denied.

"Yeah, nothing." Freddie agreed.

"Why would you think of something like that Carls?" Sam asked. Carly is still smirking.

"Well... you guys are...getting along..." she said. "I mean first Sam gave you a car." She told Freddie. Freddie nodded. "Then, I found you two cuddling, then you shared bacons or breakfast, you didn't mind Freddie wiping your lips. Then Freddie saw you naked..." she told Sam. "And you're totally okay with it! I thought you're going to kill him! And now you're okay on paying all of her expenses?" she told Freddie. "I smell something going on right here...are yo—"

"No Carly, we're not dating." Sam denied.

"I didn't ask you that. Why are you so defensive?" Carly said, still smirking.

"Well..." Sam started but can't think of a nice comeback.

"Well?" Carly said waiting for an answer.

"Carly, we're just getting along. I mean we're best friends. That's it!" Freddie answered for Sam. "We just realized that we really don't hate each other that much, and started...getting along. That's all."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't bother you two again. Let's just go to the mall." Carly said, giving up.

"Gosh, thank goodness you laid that down!" Sam said in relief. They all went down using the elevator then went to the parking lot to go Freddie's car. Sam sat on the front seat, while Carly at the back. They went to the mall using Freddie's car of course. They all had fun. Sam and Carly bought a lot of things. Even Freddie, well not as much as Carly and Sam did, since most of the time they went to girl's boutiques. Carly bought new clothes, same as Sam. Soon, they went to the movies. They all watched 'Despicable Me'. They all liked it even though if it is animated, and kinda childish as some teenagers say. For Sam, she liked the villains and stuff, Freddie with all the technology and Carly with the 3 little girls and the love they shared with Gru. As the movie was finished, they decided to go to the park and maybe rest a little. There are only few people there since it's getting dark. They went through the swings and sat there. Sam sat in the middle while Carly and Freddie on her sides.

"Today was fun." Carly spoke.

"Yeah, really fun." Sam agreed.

"But really tiring." Freddie added.

"Yeah." Just then Sam's phone ring. A call from her mom. She picked it up quickly. "What's up mom?" there was a long pause. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"My mom said she has news, a good and/or a bad one. She wanted to tell me personally."

"Okay."

"Freddie give me a ride." Sam commanded.

"Sure." Freddie said. They all went to the car and drove to Sam's house. Soon, they reached the house. It didn't take them long to drive since it's only 3 blocks away.

* * *

"Mom, We're here!" Sam yelled as she went inside the house. Carly and Freddie followed her.

"SAMMY!" her mom yelled as she crush Sam into a big hug.

"Okay mom. You could stop hugging me now. You're kinda crushing my bones."

"Oh, sorry." They let go. "Hi Carly and Freddie!" she greeted them.

"Hi Mrs. Puckett!" they both greeted.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen. Rene made some cup cakes."

"Great"

"Awesome"

"Yum!" they all said simultaneously. They all went to the kitchen and found Rene in apron taking off his mitts.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hey Rene!" They all greeted back. Rene served them the colourful cupcakes. They took one and ate it. Their eyes widened when they finally tasted it.

"Thish ish sho goof!" Sam said while her mouth full. Carly swallowed hers.

"Sam, don't talk when your mouth is full!" Carly nagged. They all laughed. "Anyway, it's really delicious!"

"Yeah!" Freddie agreed.

"Thanks." Rene said.

"Rene's really good at cooking." Sam's mom said.

"So, what's the news?" Sam asked as she took the last bit from her cupcake.

"Guess." Her mom said.

"Uh.. mom you're getting a new job?" Sam asked.

"You'll get married this month?" Freddie asked after Sam.

"You'll move in a big mansion here in Seattle?" Carly asked after Freddie. The couple in front of them smirked.

"No, yes, and maybe..." Sam's mom answered and looked at Rene when she answered the last question. "But that's not our news."

"Then what?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

* * *

**A/n: That's all. Cliffy right? I know, I hate them too. But I want it to end it like that to add the suspense which means you, would like too read this! Thanks for reading, BTW! Please review after. And please tell me your favorite part is. Thanks!**

**I'll update faster if I get more reviews! **

**Peace, Love, and Kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


	21. Not good

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Dan owns iCarly, not me!**

**A/n: I AM SO SORRY for not updating. I know, it's been 2 WEEKS! You must really hate me. Don't worry, I hate myself too. And I lied, about the updating faster part. Come on, I did not plan to get sick! **

**Last last week, I got really sick. Then the next week, I got back to school, mountains of homeworks, quizzes, activities, etc. welcomed me! That is so...UGH! And I'm not fully recovered yet so I can't really understand the lessons. And our teachers are threatening us about our report cards. They said that most of us got LOWER grades. I mean, how could I write if the report card thing is stuck on my head.**

** And we have a dance competition coming, so we've been rehearsing EVERYDAY! So I'm freaking tired to write! I am so sorry. And sorry for the long author's note. I just really need ti explain to you guys why I didn't update for you to understand. **

**And thanks for the reviews anyway. I love them, so I love you too! To everyone who reads and reviews to my story, I love you all. And a lot of you guessed right on what's going to happen. I mean, duh, it's too obvious. I'm not really good at giving suspense.**

**And I promise, I'll update sooner. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, and you do the reading.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Not Good**

"You're going to have a new baby sibling!" her mom announced.

"WHAT?" The three of them yelled. Carly and Freddie yelled in happiness and excitement but Sam just yelled, with an confused and unexcited expression on her face.

"Wow! A baby!" Carly squealed.

"What?" Sam repeated.

"Come on Sam, aren't you excited?" her mom yelled.

"Excited?" Sam asked/yelled.

"Yes! Aren't you excited that you're going to be a big sister?" Carly asked.

"I am a big sister. To Melanie. And I didn't like growing up with her. And now, another one?"

"Sam!" her mom scolded. "And you're only 5 minutes older than her."

"And where are you going to place this...kid, my room?"

"Sam! The baby will stay at old Melanie's room." Her mom clarified.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned and stomped out of the room. Carly and Freddie followed her.

"Sam!" Carly called, but she ignored her. Freddie called her too, but he was also ignored. Sam stopped at the front gate, and waited for her friends. "Sam, why did you ran off like that?" Carly asked.

"I just want to go to your house, okay." Sam said quietly.

"Fine. But we need to talk about this." Freddie said. Sam slightly nodded and went out. They all went to Freddie's car and drove to Bushwell. Carly texted Sam's mom that they're going to her place, and Sam's mom agreed. Sam has been quiet the whole trip. She just stared at the window. Carly didn't want to ask her again why she did that. She's going to wait for her to speak for herself. As they reached the building, they all headed to the elevator and went to Carly's loft. As they reached Carly's loft, no one's home. Sam plopped to the couch. Carly and Freddie just stared at her.

"Would you guys please stop staring at me like that." Sam said as she turned on the TV. Carly took the remote from her and turned it off. Sam gave her a what-gives? Look.

"You said you're going to talk about this." Freddie started.

"Okay, fine. Actually I am excited about having a baby in our house."

"But why did you look angry and walked out?" Carly asked.

"Because, my mom was so excited about having this baby."

"Huh?" they both asked in unison.

"When my mom knew that she was pregnant on me and Melanie, she isn't that excited. She was kinda mad that she's going to take care of us and everything and my dad's attention would be more on us and less than hers, well, back when they were still in love, but not right now 'cause they hate each other's guts."

"So, you're sad 'cause you're mother is very excited to have this baby and not that excited when she was having you? I mean, you and Melanie?" Carly clarified. Sam nodded. "Oh, Sam. Don't feel so bad about it." Carly said as she patted Sam's back.

"Not only that. I'm sure when the baby's born, my mom's attention would be more on the baby and less than me."

"Aren't you, you know, kinda used to it, well, cause, you know, you're barely at your own house, and usually your mom's away?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah I'm used to it. But still, ever since she dated Rene, she's been really happy with him, and she's kinda blooming or something. And she cared about me more. She's not like the old her, you know, ever since she and my dad got separated, I mean, she's the one who is always drunk and making out with random guys she hardly even know. We've been really getting along since then(she dated Rene)." Carly and Freddie sat beside her, and comforted her.

"Don't feel so bad about it." Carly said in her soothing tone.

"I'm sure that your mom's happy to have you in her life." Freddie added.

"I mean who would have taken care of her when she had that chicken pox?" Carly reminded. Sam smiled.

"Yeah. And who would be the that would help her pop that z—" Freddie started but was interrupted when the both girls glared at him. "I'll be quiet."

"You should be." Sam said as she gave her a death glare.

"Hey, I know what would cheer you up." Carly said cheerfully.

"What?"

"Duh. Let's go get some smoothies and some ham!" Carly replied as she stood up.

"Isn't kinda, late?" Freddie asked.

"Well, who cares? The Groovy Smoothie is just across the building." Sam said as the both girls walked through the door. "So, you comin'?" she asked Freddie.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. My mom's not home yet anyway." He replied as he followed the girls. They went to the Groovy Smoothies and ate some ham as they got home.

* * *

oO SedDiE Oo

* * *

Sam spent the night at Carly's, although her mom was worried, but she knew her daughter would be safe at the Shay's.

_

* * *

The next morning..._

Sam woke up at the Shay's couch because Carly kicked her out of her room last night 'cause, she kicked Carly so hard that she fell out of the bed. As she woke up, she looked at the wall clock hanging somewhere in the kitchen. It read 6:12. Too early. She went back to sleep.

* * *

Spencer walk in the living room, where Sam was sleeping. He headed to the kitchen, not disturbing the sleeping person on the couch. He cooked pancake as their breakfast, as soon as he finished, he heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Oh, hey kiddo. How's your sleep?"

"Painful." Carly replied as she stretched.

"Why?"

"Because Sam was kicking me all night. And then, she kicked me so hard that I fell on the ground!" Carly explained as she went through the kitchen.

"Well, that explains why she's on the couch." Carly looked at what her brother's cooking.

"Hmm..." she said as she smell the aroma of the food. "Pancakes!"

"You better wake your friend up, so you girls could have some Spency made pancakes." Carly nodded as she chuckled and walked towards Sam. She bent down and shook her repeatedly.

"Sam..." she called as she shook her friend. "Sam, wake up." Sam slightly opened her eyes and saw Carly. She groaned as she saw the light.

"What?" she murmured.

"Breakfast's ready." Carly replied. Sam got up quickly.

"Yay, food." She said and walked through the kitchen. Carly followed her. "Hmm, pancakes." She said as she took a bite from her pancakes. "Hmmm..good stuff..." she said as she swallowed.

"So, you gonna talk to your mom?" Carly asked.

"I don't know."

"You have to."

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to her, later."

"Good." They finished eating their breakfast, took a shower and went to Sam's residence. Carly waited outside the house, to give them some privacy. Sam knocked at the front door and Rene opened it for her.

"Oh, hey Sam!" he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Rene!" Sam greeted forcing herself to smile. "Is mom here?"

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen." Rene replied as he opened the door wide open for her to come in. He noticed Carly waiting outside. "Hey Carly!" he called. Carly looked up and saw him calling her.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you come in?"

"I'm just gonna go, stay here."

"Why don't you stay here at the front porch?"

"Sure." Carly smiled and walked towards the porch. She sat at a chair and Rene sat opposite to her. "Thanks."

"No prob. So, do you know why Sam ran off like that yesterday?"

"Yeah. She told us last night, when we got home."

"So, why?"

"Well..." Carly is having trouble if she's suppose to tell him. Of course it'll be awkward for him (you know what I mean).

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sam walked towards the kitchen and found her mom eating her breakfast.

"Rene? Is that you? Who was that?" her mom asked as she heard footsteps coming.

"No mom. It's me." Sam said as her mother took a full vision of her.

"Oh, Sammy!" she ran towards Sam and hugged her tightly. Sam pushed her off.

"Mom, you're killing me!" Sam cried. 'I haven't felt this bone crushing hug since... actually I forgot, 'cause it's a VERY LONG time ago.' She thought.

"Sorry. I was just so worried about you!" Sam raised as eyebrow.

'Since when?' she thought but didn't even bother to ask. "Why did you even ran off like that?"

"I was kinda hurt..." Sam whispered.

"Oh, why Sweetie?" 'Sweetie?'

"Because of the baby..."

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing... It's just that..."

"What honey?" Sam took a big breathe.

"You know when Melanie and I was 10 years old...when you and dad...you know..." her mom nodded. "Well, you accidentally told me...us, that when found out that you were pregnant, you're not so happy about it, 'cause, you know...dad..." her mom nodded as she continued. "So, now that you're gonna have another baby, you're very excited about it, and you're not when it's me, I mean us." Sam finished. Her mom looked at her.

"Oh sweetie, that was a long time ago. Do you know when I said that? I was drunk when I said that. And sure, that your dad's attention would be more on yours, than mine, but I regretted that, you know, what I said. I love you, and will always will. I know that I am not the best mom you'd ever had, but from now on, I'll try my best. And I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Sure mom." Sam smiled and hugged her mom.

* * *

oO SedDie Oo

* * *

Days, weeks passed by. The trio are having a good time. And even Sam's and Freddie's relationship are getting stronger. And so is Sam and her mom and you could also add Rene. They've decided to get married next month, before Pam show. Sam suggested that they could get married after the baby's born, but her mom refused 'cause she'll look fat. Well, they all agreed to her decision.

* * *

There's a another dance coming. Sam and Freddie can't go to the dance together. Freddie decided not to go, and Sam didn't let him go too, because of what happened the last dance, and they did not like it, especially Sam. And just to make sure it'll never happen again, they both agreed to not to go. They could easily come up of an excuse, though. But Sam's sure that Carly will force her, again.

Carly in the other hand has been thinking about who's she going to the dance with. A lot of boys has been asking her, but she always says that she'll think about it or simply 'no'. She's waiting for a certain someone to ask her. And it bothers her, why he's not asking her yet. I mean, in every dance, prom, parties, any occasion that you need a date, he always ask her immediately after hearing the news. But now, nothing... yet. She's sure that he's going to ask her...soon. 'Why isn't he asking me yet?' Carly thought. 'I mean, I know that I've been rejecting him every time he asks me. And I know that he never gives up. But why now? Now that I feel something about him? Why, oh, why?'

Carly sighed as she looked at another poster about the dance that is posted near her locker. She looked sad.

"Hey Carls! What's with the face?" a certain best friend of her ask from behind her. She turned around to see her approach.

"Oh, hey Sam." She greeted back trying to give a smile, but failed.

"Again, what's with the face?" Sam repeated.

"Oh, nothing." She answered followed with a light sigh.

"Oh really? Because that look in your face doesn't seem to be just 'nothing'. Okay, spill up Carls. I know there's something wrong." Carly sighed again.

"Okay. It's about the dance." Carly confessed, as she looked at the poster near their lockers. Sam looked at the poster too.

"What about it?" she asked looking back at Carly.

"About my date.." Carly replied, not taking her eyes off the poster.

"What about your date? A lot of guys has been asking you to the dance."

"Yeah, and I keep on rejecting them." Carly answered quickly.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because, I've been waiting for a certain guy to ask me."

"Well, why wait of you could just ask him." Sam said with a 'duh' tone.

"'Cause Sam, I kept on rejecting him every time he asks me. And if ask him, it'll look like that I like him or it'll look like, like I'm desperate or something, because you know... I can't really explain." Sam silenced for a moment. Registering what just Carly told her. She said she's been waiting for the guy who always asks her and she keeps on rejecting. That only leads to one person. Sam froze.

'She cannot like him.' She thought. 'Never. I mean, she's been rejecting him the past, I don't know, 6 years? And now, she's liking him? No. This cannot happen. I need to make sure first, if she really likes him. Well, I hope it is not the one that I think it is.'

"Which I think you do?" Sam asked. Carly was shocked because of her friend's question. Sam got confused that she's shocked.

"Sam! I am certainly not desperate!" she yelled.

"No, not that one, the 'like him' one." Sam reassured.

"Oh." Carly said, calming down. "Sorry." She paused and thought for a while. "Maybe..." Sam froze.

'This has to be a dream.' She thought. Sam pinched herself, but Carly didn't notice it. She felt a little pain. 'Gosh. I'm awake.'

"Okay, who is this guy, by the way?" Sam asked. Okay, maybe it's not him. She really has to make sure. Carly didn't answer. "Do I know him?" she asked, playing dumb. Carly slightly nodded. Right in that moment, Freddie walked in.

"What up ladies!" he greeted. Sam and Carly froze. Sam noticed that Carly froze, meaning her theory is 98% true, well, she's not really sure.

"H-hi Freddie." Carly stuttered as she greeted Freddie, awkwardly.

'Okay, I'm 99% sure.' Sam thought.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, getting concern.

"Carly here, has a problem about her date to the dance." Sam said as she snapped herself out and tried to make it cheerful. Sam placed an arm around Carly's shoulders, whose still frozen.

"What about it?" Freddie asked.

"Well, the—" Sam started but was interrupted.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"What?" Sam asked as Freddie raised one of his eyebrows.

"Don't tell him!" Carly whispered/yelled, but Freddie could still here it.

"But why?"

"Tell me what?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing..." Carly lied with a fake smile. They heard the bell. Carly sighed ion relief. Sam took her arms off Carly.

"Okay then. See ya guys!" Freddie waved and walked to his next class.

"Okay. What was that about?" Sam asked looking seriously at Carly.

"Sam, he's the one I'm referring to!" Carly whispered/yelled and walked out towards her next class. Sam froze again. But after few minutes, she snapped out again and went to her class.

'Now a hundred.' Sam thought.

She has to tell Freddie.

* * *

Later that day, it has been really awkward between the trio. Carly get asked out, again. BY the hottest guy on the school. But when she saw Freddie passed by, she REJECTED him. Sam saw it. 'Can you believe that?' she asked herself in her thoughts, her mouth hanging open. She walked towards Carly, or marched.

"Carly!" she called out.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said with a smile and said one last sorry to the guy who asked her out, and walked away.

"What did you just do?" Sam said, a little angry at her best friend. Cause 1: she likes her boyfriend and wanted him to ask her to the dance, and 2: she just rejected the hottest guy on the school, and that guy is JAKE WILLIAMS! A HOT senior, that every girl in school is in love with, well except Sam, 'cause she loves Freddie.

"Talked to guy." She replied as if nothing happened.

"Oh you mean, rejected a guy, that is JAKE WILLIAMS!"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"Huh?"

"Jake Williams, is the hottest guy in the school! Every girl has been dying to go out with him. And now that he asked you, you just rejected him like that?" I scolded.

"Okay, okay. Sam, calm down. Why are you so mad about it?" Carly said with a little laugh.

'I'm not really mad about it. I'm just mad 'cause you like my boy friend. That's it.' she thought, but she would never say such thing to her best friend, and she doesn't even know that it's her best friends boy friend that she likes.

"What has gotten into you? Why would you do that?" Sam cried.

"Because, I told you, I like someone else." Carly said with a sweet smile. Sam groaned, inside her head.

"Whatever." Sam said opening her locker and pulled some books. "I'm telling you. You just did the biggest mistake of your life." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, nothing." Sam said with a fake smile and walked away. Carly just rolled her eyes and walked to different direction.

* * *

_After school..._

Rene picked up the kids and drove them to Carly's apartment. They ate some snacks and watched some TV. And it really bothers Sam, 'cause apparently, her best friend, is flirting with her boy friend. Well, not really, but she looks like it. I mean, she giggles every time he say something, even if it wasn't funny. And when she talks to him, her voice is somewhat, flirtatious. Sam groaned again when she just heard Carly giggle again. She can't take it anymore. She stood up from the couch.

"Okay Fredpus, I need to talk to you. Now!" she demanded. Carly's eyes widened and stood up also.

"You're not going to tell him, aren't you?" Carly whispered. Sam sighed.

"No Carls. I just really need to talk to him." Sam lied.

"Then, go. Talk."

"Privately." She added.

"What are you going to talk about anyways?" Carly asked, getting suspicious.

"I'll tell you later." Sam lied again.

"If you're going to tell me, why not tell it with me, so you won't have to repeat again." Sam glared at her. "Okay, fine." Sam pulled Freddie and walked out off the door.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, the moment she closed the door and their alone in the hallway. Sam opened her mouth, but before she continue, she opened the door again. There's something blocking the door, so she pushed harder. When the door flew open, they saw Carly lying on the ground.

"Don't eavesdrop on us Shay." Sam said sternly and grabbed Freddie and went to his apartment. They left Carly alone, speechless.

"How did you know that she's eavesdropping?" Freddie asked when they reached his apartment. His mom's not home yet.

"That's why I need to talk to you." Sam started. "Have you seen Carly acting strangely?"

"Yeah. I could see that. She's acting..."

"Flirtatious?" Freddie nodded. Sam sighed. "Freddie, Carly likes you!" she cried.

"What?"

"Carly li—"

"Don't say it again! Why on earth will she like me?"

"I don't know! That's why she has problem about who's she taking to the dance, because she wanted it to be you! She's been waiting for you to ask her. She rejected every guy who asked her, even Jake Williams!"

"Jake Williams?"

"Yes! The hottest guy on school." Freddie silenced and looked seriously at his girlfriend. "Oh, you know that you're hotter." Freddie calmed down a little bit, but his girlfriend isn't.

"Sam, look. You know that I don't like her anymore, right?" Sam nodded. "So, why are so worried?"

"Well, duh! She's flirting with you! And it REALLY BOTHERS me!"

"Are you jealous?" he asked smirking. Sam got angrier.

"Well, what do you think?" Freddie's smirk faded. It answers his question.

"Oh Sam. Don't worry about it." He said as he took her into his arms. Sam hugged back and dug her face on his chest. "I will never like Carly anymore. My heart belongs to you. And I'll never hurt you."

"Promise?" she looked up to him.

"Promise. And if she ask me to the dance, I'll reject her. And I'll tell her to stop... what she's doing."

"Should I trust you?"

"Of course." Freddie leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sam tip toed and kissed him on his lips. After a few seconds, they broke apart, smiling.

"I trust you Freddie. Please don't break it."

"I promise." They smiled and went back to Carly's apartment and saw Carly making her special lemonade.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Carly looked up and greeted her friends when they walked in.

"Because Sam has to beat me up every time I speak." Freddie lied.

'Wow, he's really getting better.' Sam thought as she smirk. Carly just chuckled and Sam could see that it was fake, and she walked towards Sam.

"Sam! Stop beating him up! I don't want Freddie to have bruises on the dance!" she whispered to Sam. Sam rolled her eyes.

'She's really annoying me!' she thought. Carly looked at Freddie and smiled.

"So Freddie..." she said in her most flirtatious tone. Sam's boiling.

"Yeah?"

"Have you asked someone to the dance yet?" she continued. Sam decided to quiet down behind them and just watch the show.

'Let Freddie do his job.' She thought, smirking. 'Shay, get ready to be rejected!'

"Uh, no." Freddie said. Carly's smile widened. "A—"

"So, would you like to come with me to the dance?" Carly asked excitedly, not even letting him finish his sentence. Freddie just stood there, speechless. Okay, he's panicking inside. Sam sighed in disappointment.

'Freddie, please don't screw this up.' She thought. But Freddie just stood there. "Oh my gosh." She muttered.

"Uh..."

* * *

**A/n: Another cliff hanger. I know that you know what will happen next. And to those who don't know yet, you'll just have to wait till I update, which will be tomorrow or later if possible.**

**I don't want to the family part (Sam/Pam/Rene) longer so I just ended it there. I noticed that the Seddie is barely seen so I added the dance thing. It's not really in the plan, 'cause it's too cliche, but, just to add some Seddie. Well, it fits on my plan though. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews would be great. Really great.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace, Love, Hugs, Kisses,**

**Purple Madess**

**PS: Please tell your little sister that ghosts DO NOT exist. Even though I believe in ghosts, but just tell them it doesn't 'cause they'll get scared even though there isn't one. 'Cause my sister keeps bugging me! She wanted me to come with her, every where she go, even when the sun is up! Believe me. It'll really annoy you.**

**PPS: Okay, the first PS just came out of no where.**

**PPPS: Don't forget the review.**

**PPPPS: Okay, that's enough.**


	22. Trust

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**A/n: Hi there folks! It's me again, Purple Madness! Just wanna say thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this one a little short. It's kinda rushed. Please review afterwards!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by an awesome dude named Dan Schneider, who is so not me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Trust**

"Uh..." is the only sound that come out of Freddie's mouth. Sam has been praying behind them that Freddie would do it right. Carly is getting impatient, but surprisingly, she smiled. This is not good.

"Great! I'll take that as a yes!" she said joyfully and ran upstairs to her room. Sam's eyes widened. Freddie snapped out.

"Carly wait!" he called, but too late.

"Oh my God!" Sam mumbled in disappointment as she slapped her hands on her face.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Freddie said as he walked towards Sam. Sam ignored him and walked passed him and walked towards the couch. Freddie followed her. "Look Sam. I panicked, I didn't know she was going to ask right now!" Sam was about to speak but the heard Carly squealing and they could hear her jumping. Sam just closed her mouth and plopped down on the couch.

"You are such a loser, Freddie." She said in monotone and turned on the TV.

"So, just like that? You're not going to yell at me or beat me for screwing things up?" Sam looked up to him and sighed. She turned off the TV and sat straight.

"Look, normally, I would really yell at you, because of screwing things up. Maybe even break up with you. Or just beat you up. And I'm really disappointed at you for being a chicken and being speechless, and well, being a loser, like you always do in times like this. I know that you panicked. It's really shocking too, I'm shocked myself too."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Just disappointed. But the thing is. I told you earlier that I trust you. And you make me trust in you, 'cause you told me so. So, I have no problems." Freddie smiled.

"Thanks Sam, for trusting me." He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"But don't kiss her." Sam said sternly. "Any kind of kiss."

"Trust me. I won't." He sat next to her.

"And as much as possible, please avoid, you know, skin contact. And tell her to stop being flirtatious. Don't ever get carried away, like the last time you did." She added.

"Yes ma'am. That'll never happen again." Sam smiled. They could still hear Carly squealing and jumping from upstairs. They both groaned.

* * *

Ever since that day, Carly has been really happy. But Sam isn't. Carly is getting more flirty with Freddie. That's what bothers Sam most. And Carly won't stop talking about the dance.

"So, Sam. Are you going to the dance?" Carly asked Sam.

"I think I will." Sam answered. Well, she has to come, to keep an eye on Freddie and Carly. She knows that he trust him, but still. It's better safe than sorry.

"Who's your date?"

"I'll go alone."

"Oh come on. You need to have a date."

"No Carly. I don't need one."

"Sam y—"

"Shut it Shay or you're going to taste the worst salad ever." Sam said getting angry. Carly looked down at her lunch, which is salad. She shut up just like Sam told her to. She doesn't want her salad to taste bad. She knew Sam would do something ridiculous to her lunch. "Good. And could you please stop mentioning the dance. My ears are getting hurt."

"Sorry. Why don't you want a date to the dance?"

"Because I don't feel like it. And I just told you to stop mentioning the dance." Sam said, taking a bite from her burger. Freddie walked towards them and sat opposite to the girls.

"What goes on?" he asked as he sat.

"Carly won't stop talking about the dance." Sam replied. Carly blushed.

"Okay..." Freddie said and ate his lunch. Minutes passed by, a hot guy from the basketball team approached them.

"Uh, hey Sam." The guy greeted. Sam looked up.

"I'm eating." She said and looked back down at her food. Carly wondered why is she in the bad mood. Maybe because of the dance.

"I could see that." The guy said. "But this would be really quick."

"Okay Jason. 30 seconds. Speak." Sam sternly.

'She's so not in the mood.' Carly thought.

"Uh, Sam, would you go to the dance with me?" Jason asked quickly. Jason is one of the popular guys at school. Because of being in the basketball team and being hot.

"No." Sam said as she took another bite from her burger. Carly's eyes widened.

"Sam!" Carly whispered/yelled at Sam. Sam swallowed her burger.

"What?" Sam asked as if nothing happened.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you, I want to go to the dance alone." She turned around and saw that Jason was still there. "What are you still doing here? Get out of my face!" she yelled. Jason looked hurt but walked away just the way Sam asked him to.

"Sam, that is so rude!" Carly scolded.

"What? Are you the only one who could reject people?" Sam said angrily.

"No. But, the way you rejected him is really rude. Every time I reject someone, I always tell him in a sweet tone and say sorry afterwards. But what you just did there, was so... rude." Sam sighed.

"Well, I'm not like you." Sam rolled her eyes, but Carly looked at her in disbelief. She sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. Okay? I'll apologize to Jason later, I guess. But I'm just not in the mood? You happy now?"

"Good." They continued eating their lunch, but Freddie looks at Sam worriedly.

'What's wrong with her?' he kept on asking himself.

* * *

_After lunch..._

Sam, Freddie and Carly stopped by their lockers before going to their next class.

"Hey guys, I'll go to my class now. Just to have some study cramming for the quiz." Carly said.

"Sure."

"See ya later."

"See ya!" Carly fled and went to her class. Sam looked up to Freddie.

"I'm going to class now too." Sam said walking off, but Freddie stopped her by grabbing her arms which made her turn around. "What?" she asked angrily.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Look, I'm gonna be late fo—"

"The bell hasn't ring yet."

"Look, I'm just not in the mood." Freddie stared at her. "Okay, I can't stand Carly doing all those things to you. And she, mentioning the dance all the time, and she's going to have fun, specially with YOU. Do you know how much that hurts?" The bell ring. Sam walked out and went to her next class. Freddie just stand there, speechless. He just have to screw things up. He knew that she trusts him, but she can't refrain from getting hurt. This is all his fault. And there's nothing he can do about it. Of course he could just tell Carly that their date to the dance is cancelled, but that will broke her heart. And he can't handle that. He already asked her to stop flirting, but she never listened.

This is so messed up!

* * *

School has ended. Carly and Sam are doing something on their lockers, when Freddie passed by.

"Ready to go?" he asked. The girls slammed their locker, but not that hard.

"Not yet. Sam has to apologize first to Jason for ru—" Carly reminded.

"Okay, I get it! You don't have to repeat it over and over again!" Sam yelled. Freddie could tell that she's still bummed. She rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw Jason.

"Go!" Carly commanded. Sam marched towards Jason together with his group of friends. She commanded his posse to get out and leave them alone, in a very harsh way, but they obeyed. Sam took a deep breath before speaking. Carly and Freddie are watching her.

"Look, Jason, I'm sorry about what happened last lunch time. I'm just not in the mood back then, that's why I had that attitude." Sam started. Jason smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist Jason." Jason said. Sam looked at him in disgust. "Okay, I forgive you. But you still have to go to the dance with me."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sam rolled her eyes, but Jason didn't notice it.

"Awesome. I'll call you later." Jason gave her another smile and winked at her then walked away back to his friends. Sam groaned in disgust and went back to her locker.

"So, what happened?" Carly asked.

"Just the way you wanted it to be." Sam said opening her locker again and took some of her fat cakes.

"So..." Sam slammed her locker.

"He said he'll forgive me if I go to the dance with him, then I said, 'yeah, sure, whatever.'" Sam said as she unwrap her fat cake. Carly squealed.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

"You owe me Shay." Carly just rolled her eyes and walked away towards the front door of the school. Sam and Freddie followed her behind.

"We're even." Sam whispered to Freddie.

"It's okay. I trust you." Freddie whispered back as he give Sam a peck on the cheek. Carly didn't notice her, since she was a meter a head of them. Freddie smiled at Sam. Sam tried to give a him a smile, but she's still bummed, so, instead, she gave a very weak smile. Freddie could still see the sadness in her eyes, so he understands.

* * *

**A/n: Well, there you have it! You thought he'll reject Carly didn't you? If he did, that trust thing would be useless.**

** I did a little twist there. Actually, in my plan, Sam should go alone, but I thought it would be better if someone accompany her.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Peace, Love, Kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


	23. The dance

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**a/N: Hello people in the internet! Here's the next chapter of the story, complicated love. Hop you enjoy! Thanks fr the reviews, by the way. Even though I didn't get to many. But it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Dan is the owner of icarly, not me.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23: The Dance**

Days had passed by. 6 more days till the dance. Carly's so psyched, but Sam isn't. Well, you know why. And if you don't, it's because her boyfriend is going to the dance with her best friend and she keeps on flirting with him and second, she's going to a stupid jock, that everyone thinks that he's hot, and that certain jock keeps on flirting with her, which is very gross and disgusting.

"Hey Carls.." Sam called as she looked up to Carly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you lend me a dress for the dance. My dresses are so last year."

"Uh... speaking of dresses. I think we should just go shopping rather than lending you a dress!" Carly said excitedly.

"I'm not in the mood to go shopping." Sam whined.

"You're always not in the mood! I ain't gonna wait here for you to be in the mood! So, get your lazy butt up and let's go shopping!" Carly grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her to the door. Sam groaned but followed anyways. As they reached the front door, Spencer walked in.

"Sup kiddo. And her friend." Spencer greeted as he saw her sister and her friend walking towards the door.

"We're going shopping." Carly said.

"Okay. Take care and have fun." Spencer waved at them and Carly grabbed the knob.

"I don't think I'm gonna have fun with her." Sam whispered to Spencer. Spencer chuckled.

"I heard that!" Carly snapped.

"Aww, you know it anyway." Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes and went out, together with Sam. They met Freddie, apparently he's supposed to be going to the Shay's.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Freddie asked when he saw the two girls.

"Shopping." Carly said with a smiled. Sam growled. Freddie chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to the iCarly studio to do something on our website."

"Okay. Spencer's at home."

"Sure. Have fun you guys." Freddie waved at the girls behind. Sam turned around and shook her head. Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

When the girls reached the mall, they headed to every boutique. They've tried everything they see that is gorgeous. Carly said that this dance has to be perfect. Well, because she's taking Freddie. After hours of trying on different dresses, they've finally picked one.

Carly bought a white tube top dress. The skirt in ruffled and has a hot pink silk belt with a ribbon on the side. It flowed down on half of her thigh, so it's really short. Sam's dress is also tube top but it's blue and it's silk, and it flowed longer. It flowed right above her knees. Her dress is tighter than Carly's, showing her curves and her skirt is balloon.

They also bought new make-ups and other girly stuff.

After hours of shopping, they finally went back home to Carly's loft.

"That was the best shopping day ever!" Carly exclaimed as she opened the door. They saw Freddie and Spencer sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"That was the worst shopping day ever!" Sam added with a groan as she slammed the door behind her. Spencer and Freddie looked up to the girls.

"Sup girls!" Spencer greeted. Sam groaned again and plopped down the couch beside Freddie.

"How's your day?" Freddie asked.

"Horrible." Sam replied and watched TV with the boys. Carly went to the kitchen and got herself some iced tea. She took two bottles, one for her and one for Sam.

"Oh, Sam. I know that you loved it!" Carly said from the kitchen. Sam looked at her.

"Oh, so you think going to those boutiques and fitting all those horrible dresses is having fun?" Sam yelled.

"Well, yes. Yes I do." Carly said and handed Sam an iced tea. Sam didn't bother to say thank you. She just grabbed it and went back to watching. Carly didn't mind, since she's used to it anyway.

* * *

Days passed by. It seems the time is so fast. 3 hours before the dance. Sam went to the Shay's apartment. When she didn't see Carly in the living room, she decided to just watch some TV.

"Carly, where are you?" Sam yelled turning on the TV.

"In the shower!" Sam heard Carly yell from the bathroom. Sam sighed and continued watching TV. After a moment, the door swung open.

"Hey Sam-o!" Freddie greeted as he saw Sam on the couch.

"Hey Frednub." Sam said in monotone as she took a glance on Freddie.

"Aren't you suppose to get ready for the dance?" Freddie asked, sitting next to Sam.

"It's too early! 3 hours more!"

"Yeah. But girls get ready lo—"

"I'm not Carly. I could get ready in an hour or less!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Freddie smirked and leaned on Sam, and about to kiss her. But Sam faced away from him. "Hey!"

"I'm not kissing you till this stupid dance ends and let Carly out of our problems." Freddie groaned.

"Okay. But you better not do what Carly's doing to me on Jason."

"Trust me. I'll never do that. If I could just not go to the dance with him, I won't. I was just forced anyway." Carly ran down the stairs. Freddie and Sam looked behind them and saw Carly, whose hair is still wet from the shower.

"Hey guys!" Carly greeted.

"Hey Carly!" Freddie greeted with a smile.

"Sup! How's your shower?" Sam asked.

"Good. Come on Sam, we gotta get ready!"

"Come on Carls. It's 3 hours before the dance. It's too early."

"Yeah. But we need to look perfect."

"We could look perfect in an hour!"

"No. Not with that thick curls of yours!" Carly pointed at Sam's hair.

"What's wrong with my curls?"

"It's thick, and it takes time to style it."

"Nah. You don't have to style, I like it the way it is."

"Sam. Please." Carly gave her, her puppy dog eyes.

"You know that never works on me."

"I know, but could you please just agree with me."

"NO. I don't need to get dolled up!"

"Please Sam."

"No."

"I'll give you a whole ham after this."

"Let's go!" Sam got up and ran upstairs.

"See ya later Fredweird!" Sam yelled as she went upstairs, not even looking at the person she's saying good bye to. Carly and Freddie chuckled.

"See ya Freddie!" Carly smiled flirtatiously and ran upstairs. Freddie groaned in disgust when he saw that Carly won't see him. He hates it when Carly's being all flirty. It's getting annoying and irritating. He only likes her as a friend, and nothing beyond that. Maybe as a sister, but nothing else. He just wish that this night would pass quickly and go back to his old life with Sam.

After a moment of thinking, Freddie went back to his apartment. Since he has nothing to do to kill the time, he just watched some TV. Which is very boring because his mom blocked the good shows. He sighed.

"I wish I didn't get back home yet." He told himself. He went to the kitchen and ate some snack instead.

* * *

After hours of Carly dolling up herself and Sam, it's finally time for the dance. Carly wore her dress and wore a 3 inch pink high-heels and has a hot pink flower clipped on her hair. She wore a pink lip gloss and blush-on. And simple eyeliner and mascara. Sam, on the other hand, has a very simple make-up on her face, but she looked beautiful. She wore a light blue 2 inch high-heels to match her dress and 2 blue clips on each side of her hair.

When Sam's ready, she went downstairs to watch a little TV since they still have 20 minutes to spare till the boys pick them up. Carly was left in her room placing final touches in her face.

Sam plopped down the couch and turned the TV. After few minutes, the door swung open. A Freddie in a hot tuxedo came in.

"Hey there gorgeous!" Sam looked up.

"Hey." Sam said in monotone.

"What's up?" Freddie sat on the couch with Sam.

"Nothing."

"You look so beautiful."

"Shut up. You look good yourself too."

"It's just too bad that I can't be with you. I'm stuck with Carly."

"Well, it is YOUR fault."

"Yeah, I know. Just make sure that Jason guy don't touch you."

"You too."

"Why are you too early?" Sam looked at Freddie while Freddie put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Well, I'm not doing anything, there's nothing good on my TV. So, I decided to get ready. Which only took less time." Sam chuckled.

"Now, where's that jerk?" Sam took her phone out and looked if she receive any messages. Nothing. Sam groaned. After a moment, they heard footsteps from the stairs. Freddie quickly took off his arm around Sam's shoulders and looked behind him.

"Hey Carls!" he greeted as he looked at Carly from head to toe. Sam glared at him.

"Hey Freddie! You're early." she gave a weak wave and smiled while blushing. "There you are Sam!" she called, turning her attention to Sam. "We have more to do on your make up!" she said grabbing Sam's wrist.

"Carly, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to look like a Barbie doll that has a very thick make up!" Sam whined.

"Come on Sam. Just one last touch." Carly begged.

"No way Shay. That's enough!" from behind them, Freddie just chucked at their girl fight. Sam turned around and saw him. She thumped him on his temple, which caused pain.

"Ow! Sam!" Freddie cried as he rubbed his temple. Sam just snickered.

"Sam!" Carly whispered/yelled at her friend.

"What? It's not my fault that he's chuckling because of our fight!" Sam defended. Carly glared at her. Probably because her best friend just thumped her date. Carly grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs. Freddie continued watching then he heard a knock from the door.

"Freddie, would you please get that?" he heard Carly yell from upstairs. Freddie stood up and opened it, revealing a Jason in a hot tuxedo.

"Hey Jason. The girls are upstairs getting ready." Freddie informed Jason.

"Oh, cool." Freddie opened the door wide open so Jason can come in. While Jason sat down at a chair near a couch, Freddie glared behind him.

After a while, they heard 2 sets of footsteps from the stairs. The boys looked behind and saw the girls. They're both pretty and hot. But Sam's prettier and hotter. Freddie, instead at looking at Carly, stared at Sam. Jason looked at Sam too, since she's her date. So no one looked at Carly, but she didn't notice it though, since she's too busy admiring Freddie, who doesn't even know she's there.

"So, you girls ready to go?" Jason spoke up. All of them snapped out.

"Yeah, sure!" Carly agreed excitedly.

"Whatever." Sam said lazily. Carly grabbed Freddie's arm. Jason gestured his arm for Sam to take it. Sam rolled her eyes but took it anyway. As Jason reached for the door knob, Carly yelled good bye to his brother.

They went to their school, where the dance would be held at the gym using Freddie's car. Jason tried to open a conversation but Sam would just tell him to shut up. Carly has been whispering to her to be nice, but Sam just roll her eyes.

When they reached Ridgeway, they could hear the loud music going on. Students scattered around. When they reached the gym, only few were dancing since it was a fast song. Some are eating and chatting around the food table. That's where Sam went first. There was a huge chocolate fountain in the middle of the table. Around it are fruit cubes and some biscuits. Sam took a lot of everything. Shoved it in her mouth two by two. Jason just stared at her, while Freddie chuckling.

'That's my girl.' Freddie thought. When Carly noticed that Freddie's attention is to somebody else, and not her, she got a little mad, but it turns out that it's only her best friend. Carly's eyes widened when she saw Sam eating with no manners. Chocolate around her mouth and her hands. Carly quickly ran towards Sam.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"What?" Sam asked with a food in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She whispered/yelled.

"Eating." She answered as she swallowed.

"Yeah, but where's your manners?"

"Somewhere, out there. I think I left it at your home."

"Sam, this is no time for jokes! You're covered in chocolate!" Sam looked at herself. She is covered in chocolate.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Now, come on! Let's clean you up!" Carly grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her out of the gym towards the rest room. Sam handed Jason her plate.

When they reached the rest room, Sam washed her hands and mouth, but carefully so she won't wet her dress. She wiped her mouth and her hands. Her lip gloss wear off, so Carly needed to retouch it. Soon, she was good as new. While doing that, Carly won't stop nagging at Sam. They went out of the rest room and saw Jason and Freddie drinking some punch.

"Hey girls!" Jason called when he saw the girls coming.

"Sorry for that." Carly apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." Sam rolled her eyes. A slow song came. Everyone went to the dance floor. "So, you wanna dance?" Jason reached for Sam's hand.

"Whatever." Sam said as she grabbed his hand. They went to the dance floor.

"So..." Freddie started but was interrupted when Carly grabbed his hand and dragged him on the dance floor. Carly put her hands around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. He saw Sam and Jason dancing too, not that far away from them. Sam's hands on Jason's shoulders while Jason's hands on her waist. He could see that she's not in the mood for dancing and was just forced to because she doesn't want Jason to feel bad. He saw Sam looking at him and Carly. Freddie could see that Jason's talking to her, but she's not listening to him.

Another slow song came. Carly leaned her head on Freddie shoulder. Sam glared at Freddie, but he can't do anything. He's trap. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So Sam, do you want to get out of here?" she heard Jason asked.

"Huh?" Sam looked up to him.

"Do you want to get out of here, and maybe breathe some fresh air?"

"Sure. It's getting warm in here." Sam unhook her hands from his shoulders. Jason gently took her hand and they went out. They went to the school garden, passed by the school parking lot. No one's there. Just trees and benches. And a lot of flowers. There's a huge fountain in the middle. They sat down on one of the bench.

Freddie saw Sam and Jason went out of the gym.

'I wonder why they went out. Maybe just to get some fresh air.' Freddie thought.

Sam and Jason just sat on the bench, no one saying a word. All you could here are leaves rustling.

Jason looked at Sam and stared at her. Sam realized that he's staring at her.

"Could you please stop staring at me." Jason smirked.

"What if I won't?"

"Then I'll beat you up!" Jason snickered softly.

"Oh Sam, you're so funny." He stopped snickering. "And beautiful." He leaned but Sam moved back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam yelled.

"Trying to kiss you." He answered with a smirk.

"No way! That ain't happenin'!" she yelled.

"Come on Sam. Just one kiss." He begged leaning forward again.

"Look Jason, I'm just here, as your date, because Carly asked me to. And nothing else. So you better suck your lips up and get away from me!" Sam yelled as she stood up and started stomping back to the gym. But Jason grabbed her arm, which cause her to turn around and face him.

"Look Puckett, I won't take no for an answer. I only accepted your rejection back then at that cafeteria when I asked you to the dance, but I was suppose to get you back, and I was trying to be nice. But luckily, I don't have to 'cause you already asked me out. And that would be the last time you'll ever do that to me again. And I'm so sick of your attitude! Do you know who I am? I'm Jason, a popular guy in the basketball team. EVERY girl are dying to go out with me! So you're lucky I picked you! This should be an honour for you! So now, you're gonna kiss me or I'll just have to kiss you forcefully!" he yelled on her face.

"I repeat, no way! Neither of those would be happening! And yeah you're popular, your hot, and you said that every girl wanted to go out with you, but not me, 'cause they don't know who you really are, and your real personality. Which is gross, disgusting and VERY IMMATURE!" Sam tried to struggle but he was too strong. Sam screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"No one calls me immature!" Sam bit his hand and stomp at his foot which caused him pain and let her go. He screamed because of pain. She ran while texting Freddie for help. She's few steps away from the parking lot, she's getting near, but she heard Jason running and yelling behind her.

"SAM! SAM! GET BACK HERE!" Jason called while running. Sam ran faster, but he caught her. He carried her back at the garden. Sam struggling to get free, but he's TOO strong for her. She kept on screaming for help, but Jason doubt that anyone could hear her because of the loud music.

Freddie on the other hand is still dancing, with Carly leaning on his shoulder. He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He took it from his pocket and saw a text from Sam. Carly looked up to him, taking off her head from his shoulder and saw him looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Freddie's eyes widened when he saw the text message from Sam calling for help. He quickly ran to the door, leaving Carly and her unanswered question. Carly followed him and kept calling for his name.

"Freddie! Freddie!" she called, but he couldn't hear her. They reached the parking lot, still running, Carly's still calling Freddie's name.

"Freddie!" she called. They heard a scream from the garden.

"Sam!" he yelled. He ran, following the screams.

"Freddie!" a voice from the garden called, that seems to be Sam.

"Sam!" he called back.

"Freddie!" another voice called. But behind him. It was Carly, running after him. She was crossing the parking lot while a car driving on her way.

"Carly!" Freddie called, his eyes widened. A long horn was heard.

* * *

**A/n: There you go! I didn't want it to be cliffy, but it's too long! **

**I bet you already know what will happen. I mean, cliche! And if you don't, then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which I will post tonight if I get more reviews!**

**So, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace, Love, Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


	24. iSaved your life, again, not hers

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**a/N: Wazzup peeps! (Okay, that was totally NOT me!) Okay, her's the continuation of my fic! I didn't post last night 'cause I didn't get any reviews, until I checked out my mail tonight! And I SO LOVE your reviews! Thank so much! Today was not a great day to me, 'cause I'm not in the mood, and I keep on messing up the steps in our rehearsal for this dance competition thing, but when I saw your reviews, I felt so alive! Awesome! Thanks so much. And please review after.**

**Disclaimer: Dan, is an amazing dude that has a very wild imagination to make iCarly, which makes him the owner, NOT ME! So sad...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24: iSaved your life again, and not hers**

"Carly!" Freddie called, his eyes widened, when he saw a car approaching towards Carly. He ran towards Carly and pushed her out of the way, but he was hit by the car!

"Freddie! Oh my gosh!" Carly stood up and ran towards Freddie, unconscious. She heard a scream from the garden, but didn't mind it. For her, what matters now is Freddie. "Oh my gosh, Freddie!" she cried putting his head on her lap. Tears began to fall on her cheeks.

The driver went out off his car.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"Shut up, and get some help!" Carly yelled.

"Oh, okay." The man stuttered while punching numbers nervously on his phone. He held his phone on his ear and talked to his phone.

"Freddie, it's gonna be okay." Carly soothed. Freddie tried to open his eyes.

"S-Sam." He mumbled. Carly didn't mind it. An ambulance and a lot of people came. They took Freddie, and placed him in a gurney. Carly, still crying. She texted Spencer. Students are forming a crowd.

"Carly, what happened?" Gibby asked, when he saw Carly crying and looking at Freddie taking him in the ambulance.

"H-he got h-hit b-by a c-car, when h-he p-pushed m-me out of th-the way." Carly explained on her sobs.

"Oh my." Gibby mumbled. He took his phone out and called Mrs. Benson. Carly and Gibby went in the ambulance and they drove to the nearest hospital. Gibby tried to calm Carly, but failed.

/

_During those chiz are happening..._

Jason grabbed Sam and took her back to the garden. She kept on screaming. When they got back on the same bench they sat on a while ago, he pushed Sam for her to sit down. He grabbed her wrists and leaned. He kissed him harshly, but Sam kept moving her face away from him. He hold both of Sam's tiny wrists using one hand, and he used to the other one to grab her face to stop it from moving. He tried to kiss her again, she's still screaming, but she kicked him in his area, and caused him pain, but still holding Sam's wrist. Sam tried to get out again, she managed to take one of her hand. She grabbed his arm and did something on his nerves that made him unconscious. She ran when she saw him on the ground. Still screaming. She heard someone call her name, and she's sure that it's from Freddie. She called his name back, and he called her again. When she was about to call his name again, she heard another voice calling Freddie. She ran faster. She heard Freddie call Carly's name. Her heart shattered. She heard a long horn and ran faster. She saw Freddie pushed Carly out of the way, but he got hit. Just like the taco truck incident, but now less damage since it's just a car, and he wasn't squished. Carly yelled something and screamed and ran towards Freddie.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She could here screams and yelling, but none of them was heard clear. She sank down. Still watching Freddie, but she was hidden in darkness. As she looked at him, things are moving in slow motion. She can't stop from crying. She can't move. She can't move her legs to run towards him. No one noticed her in the dark.

She just looked at Freddie as they took him in the ambulance and drove away.

'I can't believe that he chose Carly over me.' She thought. 'I called for help, and he never came. I thought he'll be there for me. But he saved Carly, instead of me. And now, he's hurt. I'm just seconds away from being raped by a stupid jerk. Lucky for me, I defended myself. By I could have been saved before that jerk put his slimy lips on me if he came. But her never came.' Sam cried and cried. 'What am I thinking? Why would I hate him for saving my best friend. He's a hero, but not to me.' She tried to get up, but failed. She just sat there for a few minutes, but for her, it seems like hours. She felt her phone vibrate repeatedly, but she doesn't care. Then it rang, meaning it's a call. She tried to ignore it, but the sound of the ring is hurting her ears. She pulled her phone out and manage to stop her tears.

"He-hello?"

"Sam! Gosh! I'm worried sick! Where are you? I've been texting you and you never replied to any of it. Your friend got hit! I thought that you'll be with him, so I went here in the hospital, but you weren't. Carly says, she didn't see you. Sam, where are you?" her mother's voice sounds really worried. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. Tears came running again on her cheeks. "Sam? Sam? Are you there? Hello? Sam?" She sniffed and tried to speak again. Thankfully, this time there are words coming out.

"Mom, I'm...I'm okay."

"Oh, sweetie, you don't sound okay. Where are you?"

"I'm still here at school." She squeaked.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Her mother hung-up. She placed her phone on her lap. She hugged her knees not even caring how on earth her mother would find her in her location.

It's been 10 minutes since her mother called. She still hasn't moved to that position. She heard footsteps, maybe her mom would find her easily after all. But why won't she call her name? Footsteps became louder, together with the rustling leaves. She looked up and looked around. She saw a shadow of a person, but she's definitely sure it's not her mom. The person is walking, as if he or she was drunk. The person scratched his or her head. She couldn't really see the face through this darkness. But when it came closer, she could see that it was a man. One more step, then it became clear to her. It was Jason.

'How long was I've been crying? Is that really that long to regain his consciousness?" she groaned quietly and starts to move as quietly as possible. She ran back to the gym quietly. She called her mom, she said they'll be there in a minute. After a minute, she saw Rene's car. She didn't wait for it to drive near the front gate, she ran and quickly and hopped in.

"Oh Sammy, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" her mom cried when she went in the car.

"I was just thinking. Rene, please start driving." Rene nodded and started to drive.

"Oh Sam, have you been crying?" her mom asked 'cause her eyes are red and puffy. Sam didn't answer, instead, she just leaned and closed her eyes. "Do you want to see your friend?" her mom asked.

"I'm tired mom." She said in monotone.

"Sam! He's your best friend!" her mom knew that Freddie is her best friend but she didn't knew that he's her boy friend

"Mom, I could visit him tomorrow. I'm just really tired. I've had enough drama for one day."

"He's looking for you. And your friend Carly too." Rene said, not taking his off the road.

"Please Sam. Just to make sure he's okay."

"Ugh. Okay." They drove to the hospital. Sam didn't say anything after that talk. She just closed her eyes. Soon they reached the hospital. They went to the waiting room where Carly, Gibby, Spencer and Mrs. Benson are waiting for Freddie, since he's still in the ER. Mrs. Benson kept away from Carly. Meaning, she hates her again for making his son's life in danger, again.

As soon as Carly saw Sam, she ran up to her and hugged her and cried.

"Sam!" she called and hugged her. She hugged back. Carly started crying. "Where have you been all night?" Sam didn't answer. Carly broke the hug. Spencer hugged Sam quickly. Mrs. Benson also hugged Sam. Gibby just waved his hand slightly and smiled. After a few moment of silence, Carly broke it. "You know, before the accident, I heard him yell your name, as if he's looking for you? Where were you?" Sam shook his head. "Come on Sam. Please tell me."

"I'll tell you soon." Sam whispered. Carly nodded. "What's up with Freddie."

"He got it by a car in the parking lot." She started. Sam already knew what happened, but decided to ask her anyway. "He was running and calling your name. I think he's looking for you. I followed him, to ask him what's going on. I called his name, but he can't hear me. When we reached the parking lot, we heard a scream from the school garden, he called your name again, and you called him back. I called him, and this time, he heard me. He turned around and saw me. He called my name and pushed me out of the way. But he got hit." Carly verged into tears again. She placed both of her hands on her face. Sam rubbed her back. She looked up, her eyes red. "Sam, this is all my fault. If I could have just been more careful, these things wouldn't happen in the first place!"

"Shhh... Carly. Don't blame yourself on this." Sam said in a soothing voice. Carly just cried harder. Spencer rubbed her back too.

"Shh.. Don't worry kiddo, everything's gonna be fine." Spencer soothed. Sam looked up. She saw Rene and her mom talking. Rene looked at her.

"Sam, could we... talk?" Rene asked. Sam nodded and looked at Spencer. Spencer nodded and gave her an I'll-take-care-of-her look. Sam smiled and stood up, walked towards Rene.

"What?" she asked. Rene pulled her in the corner, to speak in private. He looked at her mom who was sitting beside Carly.

"Something happened to you? Carly said, that Freddie was calling and looking for you when this accident happened. Are...is there..something wrong?" Sam took a deep breath. She knew she could trust Rene. She told him everything.

"Did I tell you about our dates?" Sam started. Rene nodded.

"Yeah. Freddie will go with Carly and you will go with that guy, Jason?" Sam nodded.

"When we were at the dance, I was keeping an eye on Carly and Freddie, but then Jerkson dragged me out of the gym. We went to the school garden, to get some fresh air, which is across the parking lot, and no one's there but us. So we went there, I thought that we were just going to talk or something, but then he leaned in and wanted to kiss me." Rene's eyes widened. He tried to speak, but Sam stopped him when she gestured her hand to make him stop. "Please don't interrupt me." Rene nodded. "So then I said, no way, that ain't happenin', but then he yelled at me, saying that he's sick with my attitude and blah blah blah. Then I screamed for help, and I stomped his foot and I ran away. I texted Freddie for help. When I was getting near, he caught me again and dragged me back to the garden. He tried to kiss me again, but I manage to defend myself. I kicked him and did something on his nerves that he became unconscious. I screamed for help. I heard Freddie called me, I called back. Then I heard a lot of yelling. Then I heard a loud horn, I ran faster and saw Freddie got hit." Sam broke into tear. Rene hugged her and rubbed her back. Her mom just looked at them in a worried look.

"But, where were you when they sent Freddie in the hospital?" Rene whispered.

"I was shocked. I can't move. I can't believe that he would save Carly first than me. Of course, I won't be mad at any of them. I can't do that. I just cried."

"Shh..." Rene soothed her. "Everything's gonna be okay. Do you want me that Jason guy?"

"No. I really don't care about him."

"Okay. But promise that you're gonna be okay." Sam nodded. They went back to the chairs and waited.

30 minutes had passed when Sam got to the hospital. A doctor from the ER went out. They all stood up, waiting for a news.

"Doctor, is my son okay?" Mrs. Benson spoke.

"I'm guessing you're the mother of Fredward Benson?" Mrs. Benson nodded. "Your son is okay now." All of them sighed in relief. "But he has broken bones. He broke his right arm, and I think that's the first part that hit the ground when he got hit 'cause it's pretty serious, but don't worry, it just need a cast. Also, he has a sprained ankle. And he has a bruise on his chest. And that's all." The doctor smiled at them.

"Oh, thank you doctor!" Mrs. Benson cried.

"Anytime."

"So, when are we going to see him?" Carly asked. Mrs. Benson glared at her.

"You could see him now. But only for a few minutes. Only one of you could be left after." They all nodded. They went to Freddie's room, and saw him lying on the hospital bed. He's eyes closed. His mother ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh, Freddie!" she cried. The rest of them just stand behind and looking at him.

Sam looked really worried. Also the others. After a few minutes, they are asked to go home. Mrs. Benson stayed. She's watching Freddie for the night. She could get home tomorrow, and maybe ask Spencer to take care of him while she's gone.

When they left the room, Sam took a glance on Freddie. When she saw that everyone was walking behind her, she went inside and looked at Freddie. Mrs. Benson saw her, but didn't speak. Sam leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Get well soon Freddie." She whispered as she ran her fingers on his hair. Mrs. Benson smiled. Sam went out for a few seconds and took another glance at Freddie through the window. And she swore she saw him move his finger. Sam smiled and left.

Maybe she could forgive him after all, I guess?

* * *

**a/N: That's all! Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. I think I won't be updating tomorrow. I have to do chores! Which is gonna be fun because it's Christmas decorating! And I love decorating! I know, we usually decorate earlier than December, it's a tradition, I think.**

**Anyway, Please review. I need your reviews. Reviews make me happy. Very happy. It makes my day. Really. every night, whenever I check my e-mail for any reviews, if I get some, I'll squeal, scream like a crazy fan, jump up and down like nobody's watching, do a little victory dance which is just like random dancing, then the next thing I knew, my mom/dad/bro/sis would yell at me to keep it down. Then my sis will tease me that I'm crazy, which I really am, sometimes.**

**Thanks again. (I think I already wrote that, thrice? I don't care, I love thanking people! Specially f they love to review!)**

**Peace, Love, Kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


	25. Kissing the wrong girl

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**a/N: Hey everyone! I'm back. I know, it's been a week, but whenever I upload a fic, the internet access is TOO SLOW! And I got grounded for getting a low grade in MATH AND SCIENCE! Really! I could only use my laptop until 8 in the evening and only for homework, but whenever no one's looking, I read some of your fics. But if someone's looking, I write, pretendng to be writing for school. I know. I'm a bad girl. And I write slow! The internet is slow! So I always ran out of time! Sorry!**

**And sorry if I'm boring you. I already wrote 3 chapter this week. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Please give me reviews!**

**And also, I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to memorize it? I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 25: Kissing the wrong girl**

Sam woke up, early in the morning, waking up with the craziest dream EVER! She hopped out of the bed and slowly walked up to her mirror and fixed her face. She looked around and saw that her room was a mess. Well, it is always a mess. Then she saw her dress, that she was suppose to wear for the dance.

She bent down and picked it up. It was wrinkled, and kinda wet. She looked at her shoes. It's muddy.

'Wow. How could my dress and my shoes be ruined? Now I don't have anything to wear for the dance tonight.' She thought. She sighed and stood up and walked downstairs to have some breakfast.

She saw her mom and Rene eating.

'Rene's here really often. Oh well, he's going to marry mom anyway.' She thought.

"Good morning Sam!" her mom greeted as soon as she saw her daughter. Rene looked up and gave her a greeting look while taking a sip from his coffee. She smiled in response.

"Mom, I have the CRAZIEST dream EVER!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay, you could tell us your crazy dream later." Her mom said, waving her arms in the air, when she said craziest. "You have to eat breakfast quickly if you want to visit your friend." Sam looked at her mom in confusion.

"What friend? What visit?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her mom.

"Sweetie, you know, Freddie?" she answered in a 'duh' tone.

"What about Freddie?" she asked.

"Freddie? He's in the hospital." Sam's eyes widened.

"What! What happened?"

"Sam? A—" her mom feel her neck and her forehead, if she has a fever or what. "A—Are you sick?" she said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine mom." Sam said, her voice getting louder, as she move her mother's hands away from her. "Answer me, what happened to Freddie?"

"Sweetie, don't you know?"

"Wha... What?"

"Your friend got hit last night, remember?"

"Bu-But that was only i-in my dream!" she cried. Her mom gave her a more worried look and shook her head.

"No honey."

"You're kidding, right?" she tried to laugh a little. Her mom shook her head again. Sam's smile died down. She was about to cry, but her mom prevented it by hugging her and comforting her.

"Honey, it's okay. His mom called a while ago, and said that he was already awake, and he's doing fine now." Sam looked up and smiled.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Her mom nodded with a smile. Sam's smile grew to a grin. "I have to go!" she said running to the stairs but her mom pulled her arm.

"No no no no no!" she said. Sam gave her a 'but why?' look. She loosened grip to Sam. "You have to eat your breakfast first. Remember it's the mo—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The most important meal of the day. Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada." Sam said lazily as she took a seat. She ate her breakfast quickly and ran to her bathroom to take a shower. After some time, she's ready to go.

"You ready?" Rene asked when he saw Sam coming down the stairs. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then, let's go." Rene stood up and walked through the front door.

"Is mom coming with us?"

"Nah. She has morning sickness, and her head is aching, so she said that she'll take a rest for a while."

"Oh, okay. Let me just say good bye to her."

"No need. She told me to not to disturb her."

"Okay then, let's go!" They went out and drove to the hospital. As they were half way there, there was a huge traffic in the high-way. Sam groaned loudly. "Ugh! This is going to take forever!"

"Sam, just be patient. We'll get there."

"When? In the next 5 years?"

"Sam." Rene gave her a glare. And that creep Sam out. It's not scary, it's just weird.

"Okay, okay. Fine." After few minutes, the traffic had drown away. Sam sighed in relief. Then, she felt a buzz from her pocket. She has a message, from Carly.

_**Hey Sam,**_

_**I'm already here at the hospital. Freddie's awake. When are you coming?**_

_**-Carly xoxo**_

Sam groaned.

'Carly got there before me! I'm supposed to be the first person that Freddie should see when he wake up, well, except for his mom.' Sam thought.

_**Hey Carls,**_

_**I'll be there in a minute. Traffic's going on, so, I would be a little late.**_

_**-Sam x**_

Sam pressed the send button and leaned on her seat. Then, Carly texted her, okay. After a while, they reached the hospital.

"Finally!" she cried when they walked through the front entrance of the hospital. They walked on the reception area and approached the nurse. "Miss, where could I find Freddie Benson's room?" Sam asked. The nurse searched for Freddie's name on her clip board, then she looked up to them.

"Let's see... Fredward Benson?" Sam nodded. "He's in the room 9-27, 8th floor. You could use the elevator over there." She gestured her hand towards the elevator on their right. "Then turn left." She added.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and they walked away. They walked in the elevator and pressed the 8 button. Soon, they reached the 8th floor. They turned left, just as the nurse told them. Then they saw the room 9-27. Rene suggested that he'll stay outside. Sam agreed. She knocked twice, but it was so light that even she, herself can't hear it. She peeked on the window attached at the door. It was kinda blurry but you could still see right through it. She leaned in closer to see and hear clearly.

Her eyes widened on what she saw.

She just stand there, eyes wide opened, mouth dropped.

* * *

oO SedDie Oo

* * *

_During those chiz are happening..._

Carly woke up early in the morning to visit Freddie. It was all her fault why he's back in that hospital. She didn't even ate her breakfast, instead, she quickly took a shower and took a ride with Spencer headed to the hospital.

They took a different route 'cause Spencer knows that there's usually a traffic on the usual route by that time.

They asked for Freddie's room, then headed straight to it when they learned where it is.

Carly knocked three times on the door. Few seconds later, Mrs. Benson opened it.

"Hi Mrs. Benson!" Carly greeted with a smile. She looked over Mrs. Benson's shoulder and saw Freddie awake and smiled at her and Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson asked in a harsh tone.

"Uh... we-we're just here to visit Freddie, and to say sorry."

"Yeah, sorry." Mrs. Benson mocked. "Sorry that my son is back here in the hospital, AGAIN, because of YOU! AGAIN!" Mrs. Benson yelled at Carly's face. Carly winced because of the loudness of her voice.

"Mrs. Benson, I'm really so—" Carly started but was interrupted by a nurse approaching them.

"Excuse me. Would you please keep it down. It's really prohibited here in the hospital to yell." The nurse informed them sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I promise to keep it down." Mrs. Benson said sweetly. The nurse smiled and nodded then walked away. Mrs. Benson turned her attention back to Carly. "And you, get out of here before I call the security."

"But Mrs. Benson I—"

"No. Get out!"

"Mom, let them in." Freddie ordered from inside. They both looked over Mrs. Benson's shoulder. Then Mrs. Benson turned back again to Carly.

"Fine!" She let them in, and so is Spencer,

"How are you doing Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I'm good. I received less damage compared to the first accident since I only got hit by a car, and in the first one, I got hit by a truck." Freddie tried to laugh.

"That's good. I guess—" Carly said.

"No. It's not good." Mrs. Benson butted in.

"Mom!" Freddie scolded. Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. This is all my fault." Carly cried.

"No Carly, it isn't—" Freddie said.

"Yes it is!" Mrs. Benson butted in again.

"Mom please!"

"Mrs. Benson, co-could you could I please talk to Freddie, alone?"

"No."

"Mom!" Freddie yelled.

"No! 'Cause the last time I left you two alone, I found that sassy pants over there kissing my baby! And I did not like it."

"Mom, she's not going to do anything like that."

"Still no."

"Just for a couple minutes." Carly pleaded.

"Fine! 2 minutes. I'm counting!" Mrs. Benson left and so is Spencer. That left Carly and Freddie.

"Look Freddie. I know that I already said this, but I'll say it again. I'm really, really sorry. I know that you're saying that it's not my fault, but even if twist everything out, the fault would still be mine."

"Carly—"

"Freddie, I cost all of this! And I cost the other one too! I'm a really bad friend to you. I should love and care for my friend, not let them hit by a car or a truck or any kind of vehicle!"

"Carly—"

"If I've been just be MORE careful. I should have learned my lesson by the first time! But no, I just have to have to ran after you and stop caring about the things around me. Like a car approaching! I'm so stupid!"

"Carly—"

"And why did you ran away, anyway? Gosh, I should have just—"

"Carly, please, shut up for a moment!" Freddie yelled.

"Sorry."

"Now. I know that you still think that it's all your fault, but for me it wasn't. Fine, believe what you want to believe, but I forgive you anyways. And you're a really good friend to me. Maybe not just a friend, just too good to be a friend."

"A best friend?" Carly smiled.

"Yeah. But maybe more than that." Freddie smiled, while Carly's smile grew wider and walked closer to Freddie.

"You think so?" Freddie nodded. Carly gently placed a hand over his. Freddie looked down at their hands awkwardly.

"Yeah. You're a sis—" Freddie was cut off by Carly. He then realized that she was kissing him. Freddie's eyes widened in shock. He didn't kiss back. He can't break the kiss since he was lying down so he can't pull away.

'Oh my gosh, Carly's kissing me!' he screamed through his thoughts. 'I was going to say that she's like my sister! Not the way she thinks that I think!'

He turned his head to the right, facing the door, but she's still kissing him.

He saw something behind the window. He can't really see it clearly, but he's sure that's it's a person. With blonde curls.

'Oh my gosh, Sam!' he screamed through his thoughts again. 'I have to get out of here!'

He saw the figure shook her head then ran away.

'too late.'

Then he saw another figure. An old woman, with brunette hair, but she wasn't looking through the window. She seems to have calling someone. Maybe Sam.

Freddie snapped to the reality. Carly's still kissing him. Then she pulled away.

'Finally!' he thought.

"Carly, I—"

"Why aren't you kissing back?" she yelled.

"No, Carly. You see, I—" he was interrupted again 'cause Carly's kissing him again.

'No! Get away from me!' he yelled on his thoughts. He tried to speak through the kiss but he can't. He tried to break away but failed. Then he heard the door opened. Carly quickly pulled away.

"Get out of here!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Mrs. Benson, I—" Carly tried to explain.

"Get out and NEVER come back again! I forbid you to see my son!" she yelled. Carly flinched and broke down into tears. "I don't need your tears missy, get out!" Carly ran out with her hands covering her face. When she was finally out, Mrs. Benson slammed the door close.

This is going to be a long talk.

* * *

**a/N: That's all folks! Too short, I know.**

**And I know, that you really hate Carly here. And I believe you'll hate her more in the next chapters. You'll see.**

**And as you can see, you are suppose to follow the routine when reading my fanfic:**

**1. Open an internet browser.**

**2. Type address bar or whatever.**

**3. click the TV shows the scroll down to iCarly**

**4. Click on my fic**

**5. Read it**

**6. review**

**That's all!**

**Peace, Love, Kisses and hugs,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: don't forget number 6! It's a must!**

**Thanks!**


	26. You dont understand

**CHAPTER 26: You don't understand**

"What was that?" Mrs. Benson yelled to his son.

"Mom, I swear she's the one who kissed me! I didn't even kiss her! I—"

"Freddie, I cannot believe you're cheating on Sam. I thought tha—"

"Mom, I'm not! I love Sam."

"Then why are you kissing Carly? I knew leaving you two alone would be a bad idea."

"Mom, I told you, I did not kiss her. I swear!"

"Didn't you know that Sam was there? She saw you! She was about to visit her boyfriend but he caught him kissing her best friend. You should have seen the look in her face. She's really hurt. You know how fragile her heart is? Did not you not know that a lot of guys have been choosing Carly over her. I didn't know that you belong with those guys? I thought that you were different."

"Mom. I am and— how did you know about all this?"

"Sam and I had a talk once you were away for you Galaxy Wars convention."

"Wow."

"Freddie!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Sam. She's the one who's hurt. And like what I said to Carly earlier, I forbid you to see her."

"But mom—"

"What now Freddie? I thought you love Sam?"

"I do, but I have to clarify to Carly what I told her that she misunderstood that's why she kissed me, I guess. And mom, she's my best friend."

"No she's not! Not anymore. You're going to clarify your statement through text, and after that you are not going to have any connection with her!"

"But mom!—"

"That girl is no good for you!" Freddie went silent. His mother left him.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"I'm going to tell the securities to not to let in Carly Shay." She said as she took the door knob.

"Mom! That's ridiculous!"

"I don't care!" She stormed out of the room, leaving Freddie.

"My mom is so crazy!" he said to himself. He looked around to look for his phone. Then he saw it lying on the table beside his hospital bed. He tried to reach it, then after some time, he finally reached it.

He punched Sam's number and tapped the word call. After a while, he heard her voicemail.

'_Hey, Sam here. Please don't disturb me. You could just leave your message after you heard beep, thanks! Oh, and if you're Freddie Benson, don't try to call me again after you heard beep, don't even try to leave a message. That's all!'_

**beep**

Then it ended. Freddie sighed.

Her voice is so different. So... un-Sam. And she actually said 'please' and 'thanks'. Now that's VERY unusual. It felt so weird. She's not acting like herself. She must have been hurt SO BAD. And this is all his fault. Okay, it's Carly's, but he's sure that she'll blame him.

'This is so messed up!' he thought.

Then, she tried to call Carly, to clarify things.

Two rings, then she picked up.

"_He- hello?" _her voice is still shaky from crying.

"Hey Carly. It's me Freddie."

"_Oh, hey Freddie!" _he could hear that she cheered up and her voice isn't shaky anymore.

"Look Carly, you see, about what happened earlier—"

"_Yeah, that one. I know that you mom hates me, SO MUCH, but, we could still date secretly. I'm really cool with that."_

"Carly, that's not wha—"

"_Freddie, I know that you love your mom. And you hate lying to her, and if you really love me, you'll do anything. Even if it means disobeying your mom." _Freddie was shocked. He could not believe she just said that.

"Carly—"

"_Freddie, please..."_

"Carly, would you PLEASE, stop interrupting me for just ONE MINUTE! And PLEASE listen to ME!"

"_Oh, sorry. I'm listening."_

"Okay, first, I'm just going to clarify things. Carly, I love you—"

"_Yes, I know that."_

"Please! Stop interrupting!"

"_Oh, Sorry."_

"Now, when I said that you're too good to be just a friend, more than a best friend, I meant—"

"_Like a girl friend?" _He could feel that Carly smirking.

"Carly, please!"

"_Okay, okay. Sorry. From now on, I'm going to shut up, and listen to you."_

"Good. As I was saying, I said that you're too good to be just a friend, I meant that you're like a SISTER to me. Not the way you think it is. And I'm really sorry. I know that you don't feel the same way to me, like a brother, but, please understand."

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"No. 'Cause there's no-"

"_Okay, so you're still my boyfriend?"_

"Gosh, Carly! DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T LOVE YOU, the way you think I do. I just love you AS A SISTER, and NOTHING else."

"_Oh my gosh! I thought you love me! You've always love me! You cannot not love me Fredward Benson, YOU'RE MINE!"_

"Carly, you don't understand. I—"

"_Freddie, YOU'RE MINE, and that's final. You CANNOT say no to Carly Shay, never!"_

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHO TO LOVE AND WHO TO DATE. YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER GIRL. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BOSS ME AROUND! YOU'VE CHANGED A _LOT _CARLY SHAY. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A FRIEND, OR EVEN A SISTER. GOOD BYE CARLY SHAY, FOREVER!"

"_No, YOU CANNOT do THIS to ME! You love me!"_

"NO I DON'T! I NEVER DID! YOU KNOW, MY MOM'S RIGHT, YOU ARE NO GOOD! GO TO HE—" Freddie stopped when he saw the door swung open revealing his mom.

"_Freddie, you did not just said that!" _his mom staring at him.

"Well, I just did! Get out of my life Shay!" then he hung-up. He looked up at his mom, who was staring at him. "You're right mom, she is no good." His mom smiled.

"What did she say?" she asked sweetly as she took a seat at a chair near his bed.

"She thought that I love her as a girlfriend, but I really don't, I just love her as a sister, but not anymore. She thought that we're dating, then I told her that we're not really dating, but then she refused to, then I yelled at her that I don't want to see her again anymore and she doesn't deserve to be called a friend."

"Glad that you finally opened your eyes." She smiled.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay. Now, it's time for Sam to get an apology from you."

"I know, but she won't talk to me."

"Just try to give her a message, she'll call back."

"I'll try."

"Okay, I'm going to buy you some lunch, you won't like their food here." They both chuckled.

"Okay." Mrs. Benson started to walk away. "Mom." He called. His mom turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He gave her a smile. She smiled back and went out.

Once he was alone again, he started calling Sam again. The voicemail kept on answering him. At the third voicemail, he decided to give her a message, even though she told him not to.

"Hey Sam," he started. "It's me, Freddie. I know that you don't want me to call you or give you a message, but please talk to me. You just misunderstood things out. Please, let's talk." Then, he hung up. He tried to call again. Then again. Then again. Then, he's losing hope.

'She's never calling back.' He thought.

He just have to tell her the whole story through voice mail.

"Hey Sam, it's me again, Freddie. I know that I've been giving you messages for like, 22 times. I'm sorry for not following your message. I just really need to talk to you. If you want to talk, maybe you could just listen to me?" he took a big breathe. "Okay, here it goes. I know that you came this morning at the hospital. But when you came, you saw a very disturbing sight. Just to clarify things, I DID NOT kiss Carly, she kissed me. And I didn't even kissed back. You're the only girl who could my lips, and no one else. I love you, and that'll never change. I know that you feel the same way too. Please understand. If you're ready, please talk to me. I need you Sam. I love you." Then he hung-up. He took a big sigh.

oO SedDie Oo

Every day, Carly tried to visit Freddie, but the guards won't let her in. She tried everything. EVERYTHING she could think of.

Freddie knew all those things, but every time anyone visits him, he wished it has been Sam.

But it never did.

And every day, Carly called him, but he never answer any of those. He didn't even read her text messages. Once he received one, he'll go delete it, even before reading it.

But Sam never gave him one call nor text.

Tomorrow, he'll be out from the hospital. Time for him to look for Sam and talk to her.

He keeps on trying to call her. Every day he gives her a text message and a call or a voice mail.

But she never answered one of those.

oO SEdDiE Oo

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Benson asked as she zipped his bag with clothes inside it. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

"Okay, I'm going to call a nurse." She walked out of his room. While waiting, he sat on his bed and watched a little TV. Nothing good is on. He sighed and looked at his phoned across the bed. He reached for it and unlocked it.

He called Sam again, but was answered by a voice mail.

"_Sam here. You know what to do when you heard beep."_

**Beep**

He sighed again, and decided to give her another voice mail.

"Hey Sam. It's me again. Freddie. I know that you really hate me right now, but I just really need to talk to you. Please answer my calls or text, even for once only. I miss you. And I'm going back home today, could you please come over?"

Then he ended it just as his mom went back with a nurse pushing a wheel chair.

"Mom, I don't need a wheel chair. I could walk by myself." He said.

"No you can't, your ankle is still sore."

"I could still use this things."

"Sorry sir, hospital rules." The nurse said. Freddie sighed and tried to agreed to stop the argument. His mom help him up and helped him to sit on the chair.

They went out of the hospital and headed back home.

His home was too empty. Too sad. Too boring. Carly can't come over since he hates her. Since no Carly, then no Spencer also.

And which made it more sadder and lonelier and MORE boring, Sam's not here.

He did called her to come over, but the sun's setting, she never did.

'She must really hate me.' He thought.

It's a good thing, at least Gibby came over. But it's not enough.

When Gibby left, he decided to call Sam one more time. Then another voicemail welcomed his ears. The same voicemail he got this morning.

"I love you Sam. And I miss you so much." Those are just the two sentences are the only thing he said. He's practically saying those things to her every time he called.

'Please answer me Sam.'


	27. The Official Break up

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me long. Here's a funny story, actually, it's stupid! I uploaded this chapter, but then, I FORGOT to post it! Then The day after that, I checked my mail for reviews and got nothing from this chapter. Then I checked this story again and realized I didn't post it yet. Now that's stupid! **

**That's all, I guess. Oh, thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. That's all!**

**By the way, there's a lot of drama here. I'm just warning you.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 27: The official break up

Monday came. School again. He's not ready to face anyone right now, but Sam. He doesn't want to see Carly again.

'I just wished this day would pass quickly.' He thought as he grabbed his book bag headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He's ankle is not sore anymore so he can walk perfectly now, but he still have a cast on his right arm.

"Good morning pumpkin!" his mom greeted.

"Hey mom." He greeted in monotone.

"Are you sick Freddie?" her tone getting worried.

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure? If you want to have some rest, you could not go to school today."

"Mom, I said, I'm fine."

"Okay. Eat your breakfast." She served him his breakfast for the day, oatmeal. With fruits on top.

"Mom, I don't want to eat."

"Come on Freddie. At least 3 spoons."

"Mom, I can't even eat oatmeal, and now you want me to eat spoons?"

"Freddie, you know what I mean."

"I was just joking." Freddie mumbled as he ate his oatmeal, he didn't finish it though.

For the first time, his mom agreed for him to not finish his food and drove him to school.

Once he got back to school, all the students (mostly girls) were crowding on him just like the last time he saved Carly's life. He received words that he received the last time too, but something caught his attention.

"Freddie, I heard you and Carly are dating again!" a random student yelled.

"What?" Freddie yelled back .

"Yeah." Another student agreed. "She said it herself. You two are dating."

"No, WE ARE NOT!" Freddie yelled back.

"Well that's not what she said." Then the bell rang.

"Go to your class!" Ms. Briggs yelled. The students obeyed, well except Freddie. "Oh hello Mr. Benson." Ms. Briggs greeted with a smirk.

"Hey Ms. Briggs."

"Where are you heading?"

"To my class?"

"Okay then." Then she walked out. Freddie sighed and walked towards Carly's locker. She's there. But where's Sam?

"Carly!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh hello Freddie! How are you?" she greeted as if nothing happed. She has a huge smile plastered in her face. She leaned to Freddie for a kiss but Freddie stepped back. Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you 'hello Freddie' me!" he yelled. Carly winced.

"Wha—" Carly's face turned to confused look.

"Why did you tell everyone that we're dating?"

"Well, aren't we? I—"

"No Carly! We're not! After what I told you clearly over the phone to get out of my life, which clearly means that I really hate you with all my guts. As in REAL HATE, after the way you acted."

"Look Freddie, I know that your mom hates me, so she doesn't want us to date. I know that you're mom just told you to say those mean things to me, so we can't date, and I know that you really don't mean it. I understand Freddie. And I also know that your mom took your phone away from you that's why you can't call me back. I told you, we could still secretly date. I would really understand this complicated situation of ours." She smiled at him. Freddie growled.

"No Carly, you don't understand!" Freddie said, waving his hands randomly in the air. "Carly, you are SO IMPOSSIBLE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU NOR LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU DO TO ME! I _CLEARLY _TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE! AND I _MEAN _THESE THINGS! THESE WORDS CAME FROM ME AND _NOT _FROMMY MOM!" Carly flinched. "And no I am not yours!" Freddie stomped out headed to his next class.

"Freddie! Wait!" Carly called but he ignored her. Carly groaned and screamed a little realizing that she's in school and she wouldn't dare to risk her day to be in detention.

* * *

oO SedDiE Oo

* * *

_Lunch..._

"Hey Gibby, have you seen Sam?" Freddie asked Gibby as he walked in at the cafeteria.

"Uh... I think she didn't go to school today." He answered.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"But she attended school last week?"

"Yeah."

"Have you noticed something weird about her?"

"Yeah. And I liked that weird thing about her! She didn't beat up anyone the past week. She barely screamed and yell to anyone. And she ace a lot of quiz! I just knew about the quizzes thingy 'cause Carly told me. Oh, and speaking about Carly, are you guys really dating?"

"No Gibby. We're not dating, that was just a stupid rumour. And we're not friends anymore. Spread that please, cause that's the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

"I have to go now Gib."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find Sam."

"You're going to cut class?"

"I don't know. I'll try to come back before lunch ends."

"Okay."

"Later Gib."

"Later."

* * *

Freddie took a bus to Sam's house since he can't drive and he didn't have his car. Upon reaching her house, her mom opened the door for him.

"Hey Freddie! How are you?" she greeted.

"Hey Ms. Puckett, I'm fine. Thanks. Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room. She has a cold that's why she can't go to school."

"Oh. Ca-can I come in?"

"Sure." She agreed opening the door wide open so he could come in. Freddie come inside the house who is surprisingly cleaner than usual. "Wait, don't you have school today?" Freddie turned around and face her.

"Yeah." Then he ran upstairs avoiding more questions. He found Sam's room and knock 3 times.

"Who is it?" he heard from inside the room.

"It's me." He said as he slightly opened the door so he could get in. He saw Sam, lying on her bed, looking up.

"Oh it's you, get out." She commanded in monotone.

"Sam I need to talk to you." Freddie said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, I don't want to talk, and there nothing to talk about." Sam pulled up her sheets up to her head.

"Sam please."

Silence.

Freddie took a big breath out.

"Sam, you seen us do you?"he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, now get out." Sam said from under her sheets.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said sternly.

"Fine!" Sam sat straight and pulled the sheets off her. "If you're not going," she stood up and put on her slippers. "I'm going!" she yelled and walked towards the door. When she was about to turn the knob, Freddie pulled her waist and hugged her. She's so warm. Too warm. She must have a fever or something, but her mom said that it's just a cold. Freddie knew if he hugged her longer the cold could pass on to him, but he didn't care.

"Neither of us are going anywhere." He said in a very deep voice.

"Freddie let go of me!" she yelled as she struggled off him.

"I'll only let go of you if you agreed to talk to me." She tried to struggle but he was to strong and her body was too weak right now. She growled at him. Then she finally gave up.

"Grr... fine! Just let go of me!" Freddie obeyed and sat her down on her bed. Freddie sat down on a chair in front of her dresser and across her bed.

"First, I wanted to tell you that I didn't kiss Carly, she kissed me." Freddie started. Sam tried not to make an eye contact with him. Freddie stared at Sam, waiting for an answer."So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to talk back? I thought we agreed to talk. Which means both of us would speak, not only me speaking and you listening."

"Oh, you mean it's my turn?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So what do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, aren't you going to fight back? 'Cause that's what you're always do."

"Freddie, what's the point?"

"Why do you keep on calling me Freddie? Why aren't you using nicknames?"

'This is not good.' Freddie thought.

"Because that's your name. Freddie."

"Well, if you're not fighting back, why are you mad with me?"

"Because I hate you. Because you broke your promise. Because you broke my trust to you." When she said those words she looked into his eyes then looked away after. "You promised you won't kiss, but you did."

"I told you, I didn't kiss her. SHE. KISSED. ME."

"Then why didn't you pulled away?"

"I tried but I can't. I'm trapped."

"Yeah right."

"Pardon?"

"Freddie, when I came, I saw her kissing you. I was shocked. I wasn't that mad at first. I was going to barge in to break your kiss, but then I didn't see you pull back, so I ran. Mrs. Benson saw me running and told me to get back, I agreed. Then I saw her pulled back from your kiss, then I told myself 'what a relief' then she leaned again and kissed you again. Now that hurt. 'Cause you didn't break away. You had the chance, but you didn't use it." Sam took her sheets again and pulled it to her lap.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I tri—"

"To make things worse, she kept on blabbing about the two of you as a couple. Do you know how much that hurt? If you don't, then it HURTS SO MUCH. It's like I'm being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. That hurts a million times more than the thing with the dance."

'Why isn't she yelling at me?' he thought. 'She was suppose to yell at me 'cause she's mad at me!'

"Now that was just a misunderstanding. She won't understand that I don't love her. She kept on pushing herself to me." Sam shook her head then looked up to Freddie.

"Freddie, why were you in the hospital?" she asked/whispered.

"Because I got hit?" he answered confusedly.

"Why were you hit?"

"Because I pushed Carly out of the way when a car was approaching." He answered in a low voice. He finally gets what she's talking about.

"Yes. Carly, Carly, Carly. Do you even know why she was running?"

"She was running after me."

"Then why are you running?"

"Looking for you?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're calling for help."

"Did you ever come to rescue me?"

"No." He mumbled. "Look Sam, I'm really sorry. I—"

"What? That you saved Carly first before me? I am the one who asked for help, but you never came. You saved Carly, and she's not even asking for any help." She said. Still not yelling. "I'm not really saying here that you shouldn't save her life, I mean, she's your best friend, but—just forget it." Sam looked down again/

'Why is she not yelling?' he screamed through his thoughts. He's getting more guilty when she does this.

"Sam I—"

"Do you even know why I'm calling for help?" She looked up to see his face. He shook his head. "Right. Just what I thought."

"Why?"

"Freddie," she whispered. "Jason was about to rape me." Freddie stood up with an anger expression on his face.

"That jerk! I'm go-" Freddie yelled but was cut.

"Freddie, there's no use. You're too late. You can't turn back in time."

"Well, did he touch you?"

"Nope. I tried to defend myself."

"Are you mad at me because of that incident?"

"I was, but when I saw you in the hospital that night, looking so helpless, I decided to forgive you. But the next morning..."

"Sam I—"

"I know, I know. You're sorry and you love me, you missed me, you were wrong, and you want a second chance."

"I'm not getting one am I?" Sam looked down at her lap. He get that as a no.

"I've been giving you a lot of second chances ever since we started dating. You've been hurting me a lot Freddie. I know that I hurt you too, but that was nothing compared to what you do to me. Those bruises I gave you, that could be healed in no time, but the bruises you gave me, cannot be healed that fast."

"I'm so sorry." Silence. "So, you don't want to get back?" Sam shook her head.

"I can't find a reason for us to get back. I'm hurt too much. It's the best way." She whispered.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Freddie stood up. "I love you Sam." Then he left.

Sam cried when he left. (I know, she's been crying a lot) But she can't help it. She's just too hurt.

"I love you too, Freddie." She whispered.

* * *

**A/n: Told you there's a lot of drama. Thanks for reading. Now, I have a question, that you should answer. **

**'Should Carly know that they(Seddie) were dating and they broke up because of her?'**

**Please answer that. I'm really stuck right now! I can't decide, so, I want YOU to decide. **

**Okay, next step, REVIEW! **

**Please include your answers to your reviews.**

**Oh, by the way, I'll be gone for a while. Maybe...a week or a couple. I'm just REALLY busy right now. Hope you understand.**

**Peace, Love, kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


	28. Questions and stuff

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**a/N: Wazzup guys? It's been a long time since I updated. Sorry... But I reminded you didn't I.**

**Okay, now here's chapter 28. Your reviews said that Carly should know so, your wish is granted! And by the way, thanks for your reviews! **

**Oh, if you're reading this, meaning you clicked in my story, so thanks for reading! PLease review after.**

**Disclaimer: I know who owns iCarly, and it's definitely not me!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 28: Questions and stuff**

_The next day..._

Today wasn't a pretty good day for our trio. Sam's cold turned to a fever. Freddie locked himself in his room since he left Sam's house yesterday, he didn't continue school after that. Carly is being eaten by her own guilt. She's been planning to tell everyone that the thing she said to everyone about her and Freddie was just a lie and just a misunderstanding.

Just as the bell rang that indicates that it's already lunch time, the whole school swarmed the whole cafeteria.

'Now's the time.' Carly thought. She nodded to herself and took a bull horn from Sam's locker since she knows her combination (She knows it cause Sam always forgets it and she always remind her). Carly walked towards the cafeteria and passed Gibby who was talking to a crowd of people. Carly looked for an empty table and spotted one. When she was about to climb on top of it, someone called her name.

"Hey Carly!" someone called. Carly stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked, half annoyed.

"Is it true, that you and Freddie never dated. And you just made up all those things?" Carly felt her guilt conquering her mind again. Her annoyance turned to fear. Fear that all her friends and schoolmates would hate her for lying. Carly looked down at her brand-new shoes, her hair covering her face. The whole cafeteria went silent. Everyone facing Carly.

"So, I guess it's true then." Another random student said.

"Carly Shay's a liar!" someone yelled. Carly looked up in surprise.

"Yeah!" someone agreed.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" everyone chanted. Carly was about to burst into tears. She didn't intend these things to happen. She covered her face with both of her hands, still holding the small bull horn and started sobbing. She wanted to run, but her feet won't move.

Then she felt someone grab the bullhorn from her hand. She didn't mind it. She just stand there, both of her hands covering her face, sobbing.

"Heeey!" she heard someone yell through the bull horn. Everyone shushed up. The room went silent. "Before you call Carly a liar, why don't you let her explain first. I'm sure that she has a great explanation with all of these." The guy said through the bull horn. Carly looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffed and realized that the one holding the bull horn was Gibby. Gibby stared at her and smiled slightly. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She turned back to Gibby who stretched his arms to her, gesturing for her to take the bull horn.

Carly managed to give him a smile and mouthed 'thank you.' Gibby smiled back at her. She slowly took the bull horn from him and placed it in front of her lips.

"Guys, I know I told you that... that Freddie and I... was dating..." Carly started. She looked around, and everyone was still staring at her. "I...I'm sorry if I lied to you. Bu—but that wasn't a complete lie." She said proudly. "Freddie and I had a huge misunderstanding when we last talked to each other. And I thought that we were together back then, but we had lost communication when he was still at the hospital 'cause his mom hates me. So... I'm sorry. It turns out that he hates me... not like me." She took off the bull horn away from her mouth and looked at the floor.

"So you and Freddie...aren't really together?" some random girl clarified. Carly looked up and turned to the girl who ask the question. She shook her head.

"Nope." She said quietly.

"Oh...okay." the girl said.

"And Seddie will prevail!" some dude yelled. Everyone turned to him and shushed him. He sunk and hid his face in embarrassment. Gibby just raised his eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry guys." Carly repeated. Almost everyone shook their heads then walked away. Carly sat at an empty seat and looked down at her feet.

"What a shame Carly Shay... what a shame..." Carly looked up and saw Valerie passed by looking at her, shaking her head. Carly looked back down.

"Hey"

"Yeah?" Carly looked back up.

"I'm really sorry.."

"For what?"

"That you and Freddie... are not friends anymore."

"Well, it IS all my fault."

"Yeah...but don't feel so bad. You know, you and Freddie had been friends for years... I'm sure you'll make up pretty soon and hang-out just like the old times." Carly smiled.

"Thanks Gibby." Gibby smiled back.

"Well... at least you still have Sam." Gibby sat at the spare seat next to Carly.

"Yeah... but she's not here. I think right now, you're the only friend I have." Gibby looked down hiding the tint of red in his cheeks. Carly slightly chuckled.

"Spea—" Gibby cleared his throat looking back to Carly. "Speaking of Sam...where is she?"

"I think she has a cold or something. Well, that's what Rene said."

"You know, this past week, when Freddie was at the hospital, Sam has been acting...weird."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She's been too quiet, but at least she's not sleeping at class anymore."

"Yeah... but I think...something's wrong with her."

"Yeah... I think so too. But I didn't ask her though. I'm too busy admiring someone that's not really mine."

"Carly..."

"I know Gibby..."

"Okay... wanna eat? My treat." Carly smiled at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm don't have the appetite."

"You sure?" Carly nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay... I'll just join you here then.."

"No no no... you go get something to eat for yourself."

"It's okay... I'm not that hungry anyway." Gibby smiled at her.

"Thanks Gibby."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

_After school..._

Carly walked home... alone. Spencer can't pick her up since he was in an art convention.

As Carly was walking, she was thinking about Freddie and how she will make it up with him. Rain started pouring. Carly looked at the sky and started crying. You won't notice it 'cause it was mixed with the drops of rain. She didn't even bother to wear her hoodie or open up an umbrella. She didn't care about the rain, all she cared about is how she could fix this messed up friendship. She didn't care if they get back, all she wanted is for them to be friends again.

Time passed, she reached her building, but she didn't noticed the time. She walked to the lobby ignoring Lewbert's yells. She took 8 flights of stairs to reach her apartment. She didn't want to use the elevator. Water dripping out of her clothes. She dug from her wet bag and looked for her key. She opened it and went straight to her room. She lied down at her bed, not caring that it would be wet. It was really unusual for Carly Shay to act like this. After sometime she realizes that she needed someone to comfort her. She dug in her bag and took her phone. Which is also wet. She quickly wiped it off with her pillow, she'll change it later anyway, then quickly pressed 1, as speed dial. Then a voicemail went through her ears.

"_I'm sick. Leave your message."_

**Beep**

Carly sighed.

"Hey Sam, it's me Carly." She said through her phone. "How are you feeling? I hope you get well soon, 'cause I really need you right now. Freddie and I broke up, actually, there wasn't really an 'us'. I was SO STUPID! Now everyone in thinks I'm a liar. Sam, I really need my best friend right now. I know it sounds selfish, but I'm sorry, I'm too sad. Good thing Gibby was here." Carly sighed. "Give me a call please." Then she hung up and sighed once more. She stood up and looked at her bed. It was wet, and so was she. She went to her bathroom and took a hot shower.

* * *

"Here's your chicken soup." Pam entered Sam's room with a huge tray with food on it. She placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Thanks mom." Sam tried to smile but produced a cough.

"Come on, eat your soup."

"What's that?"

"Chicken soup. Rene made it, so I'm sure it will be really good. You need to eat plenty so you could regain your energy. You're not eating like you used to." Pam took a spoon and dipped it in the soup.

Sam stared at the chicken soup.

Chicken.

Fried Chicken.

Fried Chicken.

It makes her think of her... of **a** fried chicken.

"Mom, I love that you made a soup for me, but I'm not into chicken right now." Her mom put down the spoon and gave her a confused look.

"Why not, it looks really delicious."

"Mom, I know. I just don't like chicken."

"But you love chicken."

"Just make me some other soup."

"Okay. Mushroom soup?"

"Eww gross. I said other soup not vegetable soup."

"I'm pretty sure mushroom is not a vegetable."

"I don't care."

"Okay, okay. Fine. How about...corn soup?"

"Sure."

* * *

Carly walked out of her room after a full hour of showering. She's going to Freddie's to apologize. She's been trying to contact him, but he won't answer. Spencer wasn't home yet.

Carly slowly opened her front door and walked across the next door. She knocked thrice and waited for a while for someone to open up. Soon, the door flew open.

"He-hey Mrs. Benson." Carly greeted with a smile.

"You are not allowed inside so you better go home now missy." Mrs. Benson said sternly and closed the door but it was blocked by Carly

"Mrs. Benson wait!" Carly said as she blocked the door. Mrs. Benson kept on pushing. "I just want to apologize to Freddie." Mrs. Benson gave up. She opened the door, but Carly stayed out.

"Apologize for what?"

"For—"

"For ruining my son's life?" Carly gave a confusing face.

'How could I ruin Freddie's life?'

"Mrs. Benson I didn't do—" Carly tried to protest.

"You ruined my son's relationship! Now all he did was lock himself in his room. He won't even get out of there to eat. Oh, and now you're ruining my son's health! What kind of person are you?" Carly gasped.

"Mrs Benson, how could I ruin your son's relationship? I believe Freddie is—"

"Now that you kissed my little boy, Sam got mad at him and broke up with him. I thought you were their best friend? How could you even ruin it for them. They were happily dating and loved each other, then you walked just right in and steal Freddie from Sam?"

"Wait, Sam and Freddie were dating?"

"Yes," Carly's eyes widened. "but not anymore, 'cause you ruined it! Now get out!" Mrs Benson yelled.

"I am out!" Carly yelled back. Mrs Benson slammed the door, in her face. Carly flinched. Then she heard some yelling.

* * *

"Now get out!" Mrs Benson yelled.

"I am out!" Carly yelled back. Mrs Benson slammed the door, in her face.

"MOM!" Mrs Benson turned around and saw her son walking up to her. Angry.

"Oh Freddie. You finally came out from your room!" Mrs Benson ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Mom!" Freddie yelled and pushed his mom away, but not that hard.

"What's the matter?"

"Who was at the door?" Freddie asked angrily.

"Carly." Mrs Benson said in disgust.

"And you told her about me and Sam?"

"Yes. And it's all her fault you two broke up!"

"Mom, we were secretly dating! She didn't know! And I know it's her fault! But it's my fault too! And Sam blames me!"

"No! You're both wrong! You two were perfectly fine until that sassy pants came and interfere!"

"Mom, just..." Freddie pulled his hair in frustration. "just stay out of this, okay?" Freddie yelled. Mrs Benson went silent. Freddie groaned in anger and stomp back to his room.

* * *

Carly went back to her apartment, her eyes wide open and her jaw hitting the ground. She sat at her couch staring at the blank TV. After a few minutes the door flew open. She flinched and snapped out of her trance when she heard the door slam.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Oh... h-hi Spencer. H-how's the convention?" Carly stuttered. Spencer turned worried to her little sister.

"Is there something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Oh.. n-nothing. I'm good." Carly manage to give him a smile. But Spencer was convince that it was a forced smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Then his face turned to excitement. "I just had a great time at the convention!"

"Good for you." Carly said in a very obvious fake enthusiasm. Spencer noticed this and the excitement in his face faded.

"Why don't you seem happy for me?"

"I am! I was just... thinking."

"Okay. Now I'm going to take a shower and think of something for my next sculpture!" then he ran off the living room and dashed to his bathroom. Carly sighed and took her phone out off her pocket. She quickly called Sam.

After a couple of rings then someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?" _someone said in a cheerful tone that is obviously not Sam.

"Uh...hello?"

"_Who's this?"_

"It's Carly."

"_Oh hi Carly dear. It's Sam's mom. She's sick."_

"Yeah, I heard. Is she feeing well?"

"_No..." _Pam said in a sad tone. _"Her fever got worse."_

"Oh... could I talk to her? It's really important."

"_Okay. Wait here."_ Then there a was a short pause.

"_Hello?"_ someone croaked.

"Sam?"

"_Hey Carly." _

"Are you feeling well?" she said in a very worried voice.

"_Nope."_

"Well... I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to tell you... I mean ask you a very important question."

"_Okay. Shoot."_

"Did you and Freddie really dated?"

* * *

**a/N: I added a little Cibby here since I am a little bit of a Cibby fan. Anyway, watch out for more.**

**Another question. Do you like Sam to hate Carly? I know I'm the author here but I'm encountering a lot of dilemmas here. I need your opinion! I already have the idea but I'm having second thoughts.**

**Please review. And include your answer through your reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to update until after or before Christmas. I'm really busy right now!**

**Peace, Love**

**-Purple Madness**


	29. The truth is told

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Who says I own iCarly?**

**a/N: I am back baby! My connection are back! I really missed you guys! Eeeiii! I am so SORRY I didn't update! But anyway, here you go! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Since I was gone pretty long, here's a flash back from the last chapter.

"Sam?"

_"Hey Carly." _

"Are you feeling well?" she said in a very worried voice.

_"Nope."_

"Well... I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to tell you... I mean ask you a very important question."

_"Okay. Shoot."_

"Did you and Freddie really dated?"

* * *

**Chapter 29: The truth is told**

"_Wha-what?" _Sam coughed a little.

"Did you and Freddie dated?" Carly repeated.

"_Carls, what are you talking about?"_

"Sam... don't be stubborn!" Carly scolded.

"_Carls, I don't know if I'm the sick one here, but I'm su—"_

"Sam!"

"_Okay fine we did!"_ Carly gasped.

"What! Why did you guys kept it from me? I thought we made a promise to tell each other EVERYTHING!"

"_I know... sorry. So what if we dated anyway, it's no big deal."_

"Well it's actually a big deal! My best friends dated and I don't even know it!" she paused for while. "When did these happen?"

"_Uhh... remember when those prisoners duct taped us?"_

"Yeah. And that's also the time we made that promise."

"_After that."_

"What! You broke your promise right after you promised it?"

"_Pretty much."_

"Sam!"

"_What? Stop yelling at me. Please." _She coughed again._ "My head is killing me."_

"Sorry. So I guess you two split up... because of me?"

"_I guess."_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear, I didn't know. I—"

"_Carls, Carls! Calm down! I know that it's... you know... but there's more than that. We've been having a very complicated love. The thing happened to you two just opened my eyes that it's not really working out between us."_

"I'm really sorry."

"_It's okay."_

"No. It's not okay. This is all my fault. I have to get you back together."

"_Carly no!"_ she coughed when she yelled.

"Why not? This is all my fault. I know it. And it's my job to fix this. I ruined your perfect relationship."

"_Carly this is none of your business! Stop meddling! This is our problem, not yours! And it's not your job to fix this. Let fate do its job."_ Sam yelled.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you? You still there?"

* * *

"Let fate do its job!" Sam yelled. Then she hung up and threw her phone accross. Few seconds after her mom barged in her room.

"Sam! What's happening?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Mom! I'm fine!"

"Then why were you yelling?" she said getting calm.

"Nothing. Just got in a little argument with Carly."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You sure." Sam nodded. "Okay, do you want anything?"

"No."

"Okay. Just call me if you want anything."

"Okay." Then her mom left. Sam lied down in her bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time.

* * *

Carly put down her phone and went into deep thinking.

'I don't care what Sam says. I have to fix this.' After an hour of thinking, she finally come up with a perfect plan.

She picked her phone and dialled a number. Few rings after, someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Gibby,"

"_Oh, hey Carly! What's up?"_

"I've got a perfect plan to get Sam and Freddie back together again."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Well, Sam and Freddie dated and they broke up."

"_Wait, Sam and Freddie dated?"_

"Yeah. Long story, I'll tell you later. Meet me at the Groovy Smoothies in a few."

"_Sure. Be there in 10."_

"'Kay."

* * *

"Okay. So Sam and Freddie broke after you know...you and Freddie?" Gibby clarified.

"Yes..." Carly said sheepishly. "But Sam said they were having a very 'complicated love'"

"What do you mean 'complicated love'?"

"I really don't know."

"So, you think this plan will work?"

"Yes. I have my doubts but I stay positive."

"Okay. When are we going to do this plan?"

"When Sam feels better. She's clearly not feeling well yet since I talked to her an hour ago."

"Okay. Just tell me when, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Carly, I better go now. It's getting pretty late."

"Sure. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Gibby nodded. "Take care"

"Sure." Gibby smiled. "You too." Carly smiled, almost blushing. Almost. Gibby stood up and started walking.

"Gibby." Carly called. Gibby turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For helping me. And for being a friend."

"No problem. I'm here for you always." Gibby smiled at her. Carly smiled, and now with a blush. Carly tried to hide her blush. "Bye!" he gave her a last wave and fled the restaurant. After a while, Carly also went back to her own home.

* * *

_Weekend..._

Sam's mom knocked at Sam's room on Saturday morning. When she didn't heard anything she opened it slowly.

"Sam?" she called in a soft tone. When she finally opened it wide, she saw still sleeping peacefully. "Sam..." she said as she walked towards her. She sat down beside her bed and caressed her hair. Then Sam opened her eyes slowly but closed it quickly when she saw a glimpse of the light coming out form her window. Then after a while, she opened it again.

"Mom?"

"Oh. I don't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I feel better."

"Good."

"Good?"

"'Cause we're meeting Rene's family." Sam groaned.

"Why can't you just meet them by yourself!"

"Sam! You're my daughter. And you'll be Rene's stepdaughter. So, they'll be your stepfamily." Sam groaned again. "Sam. Please. For me."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you! I promise I'll make it up with you."

"Okay. What time?"

"Lunch."

"Okay. I'll get ready."

"Okay. But come down first for breakfast. No more breakfast in bed. You're getting too lazy."

"I am lazy."

"Yeah. But more lazier."

"That's not a proper grammar mom." Then Sam mentally slapped her face. 'Dang! I'm turning into Freddie. Oh shoot! Fre—Ugh! Stop thinking about Fre—Ugh! Sam, stop saying his name!.'

"I know. 'Cause I'm being exaggerated, 'cause your laziness is exaggerated."

"Whatever." Then her mom left her room.

Sam got up slowly and went to her bathroom to wash her face. After that she went downstairs and surprisingly, she didn't see Rene.

"Hey mom. Where's Rene?"

"Sam, he doesn't live here yet."

"Well, it looks like it. He's always here."

"Well, not always. Just... most of the time. He has a job you know."

"Whatever. What's for breakfast?" Sam sat down in front of the dining table.

"Toast and egg." Her mom said as she served a plate of eggs and plate of toasts.

"Yum." She said in sarcastic tone. Her mom just rolled her eyes.

"You better eat plenty nutritious food. I juiced some tomato juice." She said as she took a glass of tomato juice from the fridge.

"Ew gross!"

"Sam. It's for your own good."

"If it would disgust me, well, it's not good."

"Sam. Tomato juices are delicious."

"For you! But not for me."

"Sam."

"Please don't do this to me."

"Sam."

"Later! I'll drink it LATER!" she lied.

"Okay. Eat up!" Sam obeyed. After few minutes, she's finally done eating.

"Sam, I'm gonna go take a shower. You drink your juice." Then she went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Okay!" she yelled since her mom was running on the stairs. She went back at the kitchen and stared at her tomato juice. She sniffed it a little.

"Nope." she said to herself. "You are still disgusting and I'm never going to drink you." She picked it up and walked at the sink. She spilled the contents of the glass up to the last drop and cleaned the sink so there won't be evidences. She placed her emptied glass on the counter top since it's not her thing to put used dishes in the sink. She went to her room and took a shower.

* * *

Sam jumped in surprise when she heard the sound of the honk coming out from outside. She peeked from her window and saw René coming out of his car.

'This guy brings different cars every time he goes here.' Sam thought.

"Sam!" she heard her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She quickly put on her shoes, grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

"Hey Sam!" René greeted.

"Yo René! Nice wheels." Sam complimented as she pointed his car through the window.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" René asked.

"Yep!" Pam said as she grabbed her purse from the counter.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sam asked as they make their way to the door.

"You'll see." René said. Sam just rolled her eyes. As they make their way through the car, Pam was left to lock the door while Sam and René was ahead.

"So, what's up with you and your Freddie?" René whispered since he knows that Pam still doesn't know about Sam and Freddie.

"Oh that jerk? We broke up." She said like it's no big deal then hopped in the back seat of René's car.

"Wait! What do you mean you broke up?" René asked as he followed Sam.

"Long story." Sam replied. Before René could ask another question, Pam hopped in the car also.

"Let's go!" she said excitingly. Then they drove.

"So mom, have you met René's parents before?" Sam asked, trying to erase René's question in her mind.

"Yeah. But not officially." Her mom replied. "Why are you interested in these things anyway? This morning you won't even want to be here."

"Nothing…"

"Wait till you meet René's little brother." Pam said excitedly.

"A kid? No thanks."

"No. He's the same age as you."

"Really?" Sam said getting excited.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't I met him before?"

"You'll meet him now."

"Good point."

* * *

After few minutes of driving René finally pulled over. Sam stepped out of the car and looked at the restaurant in front of her. It looks really fancy. Not her thing.

"Let's go!" her mom said. They walked towards the front entrance of the restaurant. The receptionist that was behind his table smiled at them. Creepily.

"Good afternoon Sir and Madams." the creepy receptionist greeted.

"Yeah. We're here for Mr. And Mrs. Adams." Rene informed.

"I thought he was Italian." Sam whispered.

"His father was American, her mom is Italian." Her mom whispered back.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but he grew up here."

"Right this way please." The receptionist said as he lead the way to their table. They walked towards their table and found a couple of old people whose wearing a formal clothes.

"Mom." René called. The old woman turned around and stood up.

"Oh, hello son." She greeted as she kissed his son on his cheek. The old guy stood up too.

"Oh, son." The guy said.

"Mom, dad, this is Pam." René said as she introduced Pam. Surprisingly, Pam looked clean and a little bit formal.

"Hello." Her mom said as she kissed René's mom and shook the hands of his father. "And this is my daughter Sam." She said as she introduced Sam.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Oh, what a lovely girl." René's mom complimented as she stroked a part of Sam's hair. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

'Is this chick blind or something? Me, lovely?' Sam thought.

"Please, sit." They obeyed and sat.

"Hey mom, where's J?" René asked his mom.

'Who the who is J?' Sam thought.

"Oh, he got a call and answered it outside." His mom answered.

"Oh, okay."

Sam couldn't bear the grown up talking around her, so she decided to get out of here.

"Please, excuse me for a moment." She stated, acting like a formal girl as she stood up. Well, she likes René for her mom, so she shouldn't embarrass herself and her mom in front of René's parents.

"Where are you going dear?"

"I'm just going to the restroom." Sam answered as politely as possible.

"Okay then." Sam gave them a small smile and walked away from the table. She went to the restroom and retouched her makeup. After that, she was about to go back to their table but the grown-ups are still talking and the food wasn't there yet so she decided to get some fresh air.

Walking towards the restaurant's entrance, she bumped into someone.

"Oh shoot." She mumbled. 'Cause she almost fell to the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry." A deep voice with a… foreign accent said. Sam looked up and saw a hot, tall, handsome(the list goes on and on) guy, just about her age.

"N-no. I-it's okay." Sam stuttered not taking her eyes off the boy.

"Thank goodness!" the guy said. The guy smiled at her and she blushed.

'Well, it's okay to interact with other guys. Freddork and I are history!' Sam thought as she placed a smirk on her face.

"So, are you heading out?" the guy asked, snapping her out from her trance.

"Uh, what? Uh… yeah, yeah. I was about to but," she looked back at their table and saw the waiter serving their food, and it looks so delicious. "our food is already here."

"Oh, okay." The guy said. "By the way, I'm Josh." He said as he stretch his hand for her to shake it. Sam smiled and took it and shake it.

"Sam."

"That's a lovely name." Sam blushed again.

"Thanks. And I think Josh is a cute name." The guy blushed too.

"So, nice talking to you." Sam said taking her hands off the boy—Josh.

"Nice talking to you too, Sam" Josh said. Sam smiled and went back to their table.

"Sam, there you are. Where have you been?" her mom asked as Sam took a seat.

"Oh, I went to the restroom." Sam answered.

"That long?"

"I met someone."

"Oh okay. But next time, don't talk to strangers."

"Yes, mother." Then they began to eat.

"Oh, where's your brother?" René's mom asked René. René began searching around the room.

"Oh, there he is." René raised his hand and waved it a little. His brother waved back and went to their table. Sam didn't bother to look 'cause she was drowned in the delicious taste of the food in her full plate.

Soon, his brother reached the table.

"Josh, this Pam." René introduced.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"And this is her daughter, Sam." René introduced Sam. Sam looked up and was shocked that she saw the same Josh she met earlier. She quickly wiped her face, there's probably a bbq sauce, but when she looked at the napkin, there's nothing. Thank goodness.

"Sam?" Josh asked.

"H-hey." Sam stuttered again as she gave a shy smile.

"You two know each other?" René asked.

"Nah. We just bumped into each other a while ago." Sam answered. Josh took a seat opposite to Sam.

They continued their lunch. Talked. Talked. About their lives, their future, about the wedding.

Soon, they left. Sam and Josh exchanged phone numbers before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chap 29! Actually this is supposed to be longer, but I cut it there, 'cause it's too long! It will be 5000 or more if I didn't cut it.**

**And, in the next chapters, Sam would be a little OOC, but I'm trying my best to keep her in character.**

**And, I'll update pretty soon. I won't promise you anything, 'cause I might break it again. **

**Sorry again! Please forgive me! **

**I'm very busy with school work. I just posted it today, instead of weekends, 'cause I missed you guys! I love you! **

**And I'm working on other stories write now, so maybe I won't update regularly. Actually, I already made the next chapters, I don't know if I could post it, because of my busy schedule! I'll really try.**

**Oh, by the way. I'm having another dilemma right now. Do you want their graduation(you know, 'cause they're seniors) to before or after Pam's and Rene's wedding? Please tell me your opinion.**

**Oh, and don't forget you reviews! I really missed receiving reviews! PLeeeeasse!**

**Peace, Love, Kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


	30. Carly' little plan

**Complicated Love**

**Disclaimer: I never owned iCarly.**

**a/N: Hey-lo people of fan fiction world! It's Purple Madness here, and she's back! Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating, for like a weekor two. I am so bad. Like I said in the last chapter, I won't promise you that I will update regularly. So sorry. Please support again my story. Please reiew after.**

**Chapter 30: Carly's little plan**

Carly needs to know if Sam is feeling better so she could set the plan. So, she called her since she won't answer her texts.

Carly quickly pressed Sam's speed dial and placed the phone on her ear. It started ringing. And ringing. And ringing. 5 rings more then she finally picked up.

"_Sam talking."_

"Hey Sam, it's me, Carly."

"_Oh hey Carls."_

"Okay, not to be rude but, why did it take you long to answer you phone?"

"_I was talking to somebody."_

"Who's this somebody?" Carly asked getting suspicious. Maybe she don't need this plan.

"_No one."_

"Sam, are you talking to Freddie? Oh my gosh! I know you're finally going to make up. I do—"

"_Carly calm down. I'm talking to Frednerd. I'm over him. I'm talking to somebody who helped me get over him."_

"Oh shocks." Carly mumbled. "This is so wrong."

"_I'm sorry what?"_

"Oh, nothing. Who's this guy?"

"_Josh. Look, I really love to talk to you, but I got him on hold, so, could we just talk later?"_

"Okay. I'm sorry about last time, I really—"

"_It's okay. Let's just forget about it."_

"Okay. But are you feeling better now?"

"_Of course! 'Kay, bye!"_

"Bye." Then she hung-up.

"This is not good. Sam cannot be over Freddie. I need to get to the plan, fast. Before she fall over with this, _Josh._" She said to herself. She picked her phone again . She texted Gibby to meet her at the Groovy Smoothie and he quickly replied sure and will meet her in a few minutes.

* * *

Monday came. Which means school. Again. Sam doesn't have fever anymore, so she has no excuse to skip school. Meaning, she has to see everybody. And that includes her ex. Freddie.

_Groan._

But that's okay. 'Cause she has Josh. Well, not really. But… she ha—whatever!

Anyway, even though they can't date because he's René's brother, which means he'll be her (step)uncle.

_Blech!_

But, they can still hang out. Right? They may like each other, I think, they aren't sure, they should stay friends. Unless Pam and René break up.

But that would be a total bummer! Sam likes René for her mom. And for her everyday needs.

And if—hmmm…. what's that? Bacon!

Sam quickly put her shoes on and ran downstairs.

"Mornin' Sweetie!" her mom greeted cheerfully as she served Sam a plate of bacons.

"Morning." Sam greeted back as she took a bite on her bacon.

"Wanna give you a ride?"

"Sure."

* * *

Few minutes later Pam drove Sam to school.

Sam walked through the doors of the school entrance. She went right away to her locker, avoiding people. Most specially. Him.

She reached her locker and shoved her things in there. Took some package of fat cakes and ate some.

"Hey Sam!" an excitedly Carly greeted Sam. Sam turned and gave her a quick smile.

"Hey Carls." She greeted back. Then her smile faded quickly. Carly noticed this and frowned.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Nah. Just a little."

"Well, how's Josh?"

"Huh?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Josh. You know, the one you were talking with when I called you."

"Oh yeah." Sam's face fell.

"Can I meet him?"

"That's the thing. He's so cute, so handsome and freaking hot. And you're hot, pretty, petite, nice, just like his type."

"Who's cute, handsome and freaking hot?" Gibby from asked from nowhere.

"Get lost Gibby." Sam said sternly. Carly gave him an apologetic look and mouthed sorry to him. Gibby nodded and walked away.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're so his type, and he meets you, he'll definitely likes you. Although I know that he likes me." Sam said proudly as she flipped her hair. I know, so un-Sam right?

"Sam, after what happened to you and Freddie and to the other guys you liked and/or dated, I swear, I'll never do that thing again." Sam just stared at her. Then the bell rung. Sam closed her locker, ready to leave. On the corner of her eyes, she saw someone she don't like to see.

'_Oh shoot. Is that really him? I wish he didn't see me.'_ Sam thought.

"Whatever. We're can't really be together even if we like each other." Carly smiled, but quickly replaced it with confused look. She doesn't want Sam to think that she likes this Josh guy. She smiled because Sam and Freddie still have a chance.

"He's René's younger brother, so he'll be my part of my family, when they get married."

"Bummer."

"I know right?"

"Anyway, we better get to class."

"Okay." They started to walk to class.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a favour?"

"What now?"

"See, I have a date with Gibby tonight."

"Eww, gross."

"See what I mean?"

"No. Why would go out with him anyway?"

"Long story. So, here's the thing," she started as she opened the door of the room. "Can you go with us? On the date?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go with us. You could go alone if you want. You know, you, me and Gibby." Then Carly her her famous puppy dog eyes, together with the pout.

"That doesn't work anymore."

"I know, but, could you still go with us? Pleeeeasse?"

"I'll check my schedule."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Carly said as she sat on her seat.

"I said I'll check my schedule." She said as she took her seat.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

_During those chiz were happening…_

Freddie put his things in his locker and headed to class quickly. He's sure that Sam don't like to see him, even though he wanted to see her badly. Besides, he doesn't want to see that Shay girl.

But he'll still see them on homeroom, but he's seat is at the back row and they're at the front. He could avoid them.

And still, he'll pass to their lockers, so he should run.

He was about to run, but he saw them talking. He decided to eavesdrop.

"Well, how's Josh?" Carly asked Sam.

'_Well, I guess they're still friends after what happened.' _Freddie thought. _'I can't believe Sam forgave her. Well, I guess, friendship always prevail when it comes to relationships.'_

"Huh?" Sam continued.

"Josh. You know, the one you were talking with when I called you."

'_Wait, who the heck is Josh?'_ Freddie yelled on his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. "

"Can I meet him?"

"That's the thing. He's so cute, so handsome and freaking hot. And you're hot, pretty, petite, nice, just like his type."

Then Gibby walked in.

"Who's cute, handsome and freaking hot?"

'_Way to ruin the conversation, Gibby.'_ He thought.

"Get lost." Sam said sternly.

'_That's my girl. Oh wait, not anymore.'_ Freddie thought sadly. He sighed and continued eavesdropping.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're so his type, and he meets you, he'll definitely likes you. Although I know that he likes me." Sam said proudly as she flipped her hair.

'_Sam? Is that really you? We just broke up and you turned into girly girl!' _Freddie asked, but only in his thoughts. _'That is definitely not my girl—that I used to date…'_

"Sam, after what happened to you and Freddie and to the other guys you liked and/or dated, I swear, I'll never do that thing again."

'_Okay, that girl mentioned my name. I'm out. And I really don't like to hear more of this anymore! I'll just get my heart crushed and get stomped on several times, and I don't like that feeling.' _Freddie thought sadly and walked away, on cue, the bell rang. He passed Carly and Sam who was still talking.

* * *

Freddie entered the homeroom class. There are only few students on time that time. He sat at his seat which is at the last row. After a while, Sam and Carly walked in, still talking.

He didn't entirely listen to their conversation, 'cause his pretty sure that he'll just get his heart pulverised. But he can't help but hear them as they draw closer.

"I know, but, could you still go with us? Pleeeeasse?" the girl-that-shouldn't-be-named pouted.

"I'll check my schedule." Sam said.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she said as she sat on her seat.

"I said I'll check my schedule." Sam said as she took her seat.

"Yeah, yeah."

'_Now, where are they going?' _he yelled again, and again, only in his thoughts_. 'Probably on a date or something. She already moved on? Ugh! Gawd! I miss Sam.'

* * *

_

_Lunch…_

Freddie joined his friends from the AV club ever since Sam didn't attend school. He didn't care if Carly still have someone to join with on lunch time after everyone knew about her stupid little act. But he knew Gibby joins her sometimes. But who cares?

Then suddenly, Gibby showed up.

"Hey man!" Gibby greeted as he fist bumped Freddie.

"What's up?"

"Hey, I have to tell you something?"

"What is it, Gib?"

"I know that you and Sam dated."

"Yeah…. Wait, that was supposed to be a secret! Who told you?"

"Carly."

"Of course. So predictable. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Why'd you bring that up?"

"Well, we…I mean, I really think that you're perfect together, so I wanted to get you back together."

"Well, as much as I wanted for us to get back, she doesn't want us to get back. So, there's no use. And I respect that."

"Come on man. Let's give it a shot."

"Gibby..." Freddie turned his head, and such a coincidence, he saw Sam eating with Wendy. Well, she looks a little bummed even though Wendy's laughing out loud. "I think we should give it try. What's your plan?"

"Okay, I'll invite her on a dinner. Well, maybe not me directly, but that's not your problem anymore. Then she'll find a dinner for two, together with you. Hey, that rhymes!" Gibby said and smiled at himself.

"Okay. Good luck Gib. But if this will make Sam hate me more, then you better run for your life." Gibby turned scared. Freddie chuckled. "Just kidding. But it better not make Sam hate me more. I don't care if we get back together, I just want to talk to her, and maybe we could still be friends."

"Okay."

* * *

Night came, Carly and Sam, but mostly Sam are getting ready for their "date".

"Carly, why should I wear this stupid skirt. I thought you're the one having the date? I'll just like, the third wheel." Sam whined.

"Oh, don't think about it that way. And you look way hot with a skirt." Carly said.

"True, but, no offense, but, why do I have to be prettier than you. I wore more make-up than you! You only wore mascara and lip gloss, but I have to wear this eyeliner and other jank girly things." Carly took an eyeliner and started putting it on.

"There, happy?"

"Whatevs. Where are we going to eat anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"'Cause I don't know too. Gibby didn't told me where we're going to eat! He just said he'll pick me up at 7:30, or in this case, pick us up!" she said getting irritated.

"Okay, chill. Do you want to give yourself a heart attack?"

"Sorry." Then she looked at her wrist watch. "Oh look, it's almost 7:30, let's go wait downstairs." They went downstairs and waited for a while then after a few minutes, a Gibby showed up.

"Hey Girls!" he greeted.

"Come on Gibby." Carly said impatiently as she pulled Sam out. Gibby followed.

"So, where are we eating?"Sam asked.

"You'll see." Gibby answered. Then Gibby dug his phone out of his pocket and texted Freddie.

_**Hey Freddie, **_

_**The plan is set. I have Sam. Meet us at the park.**_

_**-Gibby**_

He sent the text quickly. Soon, they passed Lewbert then rode a cab. Gibby felt his phone buzzed from his pocket.

_**Gib,**_

_**Are you sure about this?**_

_**-Freddie**_

**To: Freddie  
From: Gibby**

_**We have our doubts but we stay positive.  
**_

__**To: Gibby  
From: Freddie**

_**We? What do you mean we?  
**_

__**To: Freddie  
From: Gibby**

_**Oh, someone helped me out.  
**_

**To: Gibby  
From: Freddie**

_**Okay. I'll be there in a few.  
**_

**To: Freddie  
From: Gibby**

_**Okay.**_

A few minutes later, they reached the park. The girls were amazed that their eyes popped. They went towards a big tree with a gazebo nearby. The place was wonderful. There are lots of lanterns hanging on the tree. There's a classical music playing. The gazebo is surrounded with red rose bushes and rose petals in the inside. There was a table in the middle, but only for two.

"This is so wonderful Gibby." Carly said, still amazed about the place.

"Thanks." Gibby replied.

"How'd you get this thing to be done like this?" Sam asked.

"I have a cousin who's expert on stuff like this, so he helped me out." Gibby answered.

"Well, you did a really great job." Carly stated.

"Thanks."

Then Sam's amazement turned to confusion.

"Hey Gibby, why is the table only set up for two?" Sam asked Gibby. "I thought you already know that I'm joining your date?"

"Uhh…."

"Now, where am I suppose to eat?"

"Uhh…"

"Okay, Shay you're on your own. I'm out. Peace." Sam raised her hand and made a peace sign using her two fingers then walked away.

"Wait Sam." Carly called and tried to catch up on her. "Sam!"

While walking, Sam noticed walking towards the gazebo. There are only few lights on that way so it was hard for her to see clearly through the dark.

The person was still walking. And Sam was walking forward to the person while Carly was still catching up. Somehow, Gibby also tried to catch up with them.

Then suddenly it became clearer and Sam did not like what she saw.

She stopped and the person too. They stared for a long time.

"Hey Sam." The person greeted. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

* * *

**a/N: Oooooh, cliffy! I know you hate them, but I have to cut them here. Sorry... I think you already knew who that person is. right? **

**Oh, I need your opinion: Do you want their graduation (since they're seniors) to be before or after Pam's and Rene's wedding. I know your thinking, 'It doesn't make any sense!', but you'll see what'll happen. And I know you'll like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Peace, Love. Kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


	31. So Random!

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Dan does.**

**A/N: Hello people! Here's another chapter of Complicated Love! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: So Random!**

_She stopped and the person too. They stared for a long time._

"_Hey Sam." The person greeted. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

* * *

_

Then her feet moved and walked backwards. When the person saw this he started to walk towards her. "Sam, I really need to talk to you. Please." This time the person grabbed Sam's hands but Sam yanked it away.

"Go away. I don't want to see you." Sam cried.

"Ouch." The person mumbled. Sam ran back. She doesn't know where. Anywhere but near that guy. There she saw Carly running up to her.

"Sam!" Carly called.

"Get away!" Sam yelled. Carly was shocked. Then Carly looked behind Sam then saw a guy coming up for her. The guy stopped when he saw Carly.

"Oh shoot." The guy said. "What are you doing here?"

"F-Freddie… I-I…" Carly stuttered but nothing came out after that. Then Gibby finally showed up.

"Sam." Gibby called. "Don't go. I… we have a surprise for you." Sam stopped running.

"What surprise?" she asked. Then Gibby looked to Freddie who was still staring angrily at Carly. Then Sam screamed. Screamed so loud.

"Surprise?" Gibby said awkwardly. Then Carly shot her a shut-up look. Then Gibby looked down.

"Carly!" Sam screamed.

"Sam?"

"Carly, I thought I told you to stay out of this?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, I—" Carly tried to explain but she was interrupted.

"Carly, how could you? Quit meddling, okay? You've been ignoring what I told you!"Sam yelled. Tears started pouring from her eyes. "You've broken my trust to you, a lot before." She said in a serious voice. "And now, you've done it again. That's it!" Sam looked down. "You've broken my trust, all of you! I hate you Carly Shay! " she yelled. "And this time," her voice got serious again. "I mean it. Seriously." She added. Then she turned her heel around and ran.

"Sam!" Carly called. She was crying now too. "Sam, I'm so sorry!" she yelled. Sam stopped.

"No. No you're not. You're never sorry. You always say sorry, but you just keep on repeating what you've done wrong. That's not the definition of sorry." She said then ran again. She almost trip on something so she took off her high heeled shoes and throw it away on God knows where. This time Freddie came after her. She gained speed, then Freddie ran faster.

"Sam!" he called. She ignored it. Then finally he finally caught her. He grabbed her tiny waist and hugged her. Sam struggled to let go but kept on failing. "Sam, I know you hate me right now, and right now you're not in a very good mood, but at least, could you please talk to me?" Sam stopped on struggling. She was breathing heavily. She was still crying. She sniffed a couple times then he finally let go of her. Freddie faced her, but she was still looking down. Her faced covered with her hands. Freddie reached for his pocket and took his handkerchief and gave it to Sam.

"Here." Sam grabbed it and used it to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. Wait, why are you sorry?"

"I told you earlier to go away."

"It's okay."

It was so dark on their location. Their only source of light is from the moon. There was a pond nearby. It was beautiful. The reflection of the moon makes it more beautiful.

Sam sat on the grass and looked at the pond. Freddie joined her. They stayed like that for minutes.

"Hey Sam." Freddie called and looked at Sam who didn't moved. "After, what happened, to us. Ca-can we still be friends?"

"Let's just, slow things down a bit, okay?" Sam said taking a glance on Freddie then back to the pond.

"Slow things down, right." Freddie agreed.

"Freddie?" Sam looked at Freddie.

"Yeah?"

"I think I should go now." She stood up and Freddie did too.

"Oh."

"Can I give you a ride?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay. Have you had your dinner yet?"

"Nah. But, I think I'll have it at home. Rene's staying with us anyway, he could cook me some dinner."

"Could I buy you one? There's a restaurant nearby." Sam smiled.

"Sure." Freddie smiled back. They started walking out of the park. Freddie attempted to put his arm around Sam's shoulders just like they used to do, but reminded himself that they aren't dating anymore.

'_Friends Freddie. That's your status with Sam. Just friends. But she said, to slow things down… Whatever that means.' _Freddie reminded himself.

When they were getting nearer, they're also getting nearer the gazebo, and they could see that Gibby and Carly were still there talking, and add the crying to Carly. They stopped.

"Freddie, I think we should go the other way." Sam whispered.

"But, it was on the end of the park. That's a long way to go. And I'm pretty sure you're really hungry."

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause I've been on the other side of the park and saw another way out ever since they placed fences around this place."

"No, about me, getting hungry." Freddie chuckled.

"Well, since the thing happened to you and Carly, it has been 2 hours. And you like, eat every 2 hours."

"Yeah. You know me too well. We've been really good friends."

"Yeah. Maybe more than friends."

"Freddie, please shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, so, how are we gonna get out here? I don't want Carly to see me, or me to see her, face to face. And I'm pretty sure you don't either."

"Well, we could climb up over the fence." Freddie said as he gazed on the fences surround them.

"Are you crazy? Those fences are like, 5 feet high."

"I could get over that. Can't you? I mean, you already cli—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm wearing a skirt you dumb-o."

"So? I already see—"

"Okay, shut up now."

"Yes ma'am." There was a pause. "So, are we just gonna stand here, or are we climbing up?"

"Can't we have another option? I'm so tired to climb up."

"Well, we could go on the other way."

"That's more work you doofus."

"Okay, we could just walk pass those people who shouldn't be named." Freddie said as he pointed at Carly and Gibby.

"You hate Gibby too?"

"Don't you?"

"I've always hated him ever since he took off his shirt in front of me. Why do you hate him?"

"Because he made you cry."

"He didn't. Carly did."

"But he helped Carly."

"Good point." Then Sam looked at Carly and Gibby again. "Look, look. They're leaving." She informed. Freddie looked at them too.

Carly and Gibby stood up, but they just walked and sat on the stairs of the gazebo.

"Nah." Freddie said. "They just changed location."

Carly sit so close to Gibby and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That is so gross." Sam said in disgust.

"Tell me about it." Freddie agreed. They just stared at them.

Carly looked up to Gibby. Their faces centimeters away from each other.

"Eww, gross. They're going to kiss. I think we should get out now before I puke." Sam said, covering her mouth, forcing herself not to throw up.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." They went towards the nearest fence. Freddie helped Sam going up.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I lost Freddie. And now, I've lost Sam too…" Carly sobbed as they sat down.

"Carly, it's okay, you—" Gibby tried to comfort Carly.

"GIBBY! I DON'T HAVE BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE! I'VE LOST THEM! THEY HATE ME! AND THAT'S BECAUSE OF MY STUPID ATTITUDE!" Carly yelled. "Gosh… I've changed. A LOT." she sobbed. Gibby patted her back. "I've been self-centered, stupid, ignorant, boastful, pushy—"

"Carly!" Gibby interrupted. Carly stopped and stared at him. After some time, she buried her face on her hands and leaned her head on her knees. "I know, that you've been a bad friend to Sam and Freddie—"

"Oh, thank you Gibby." She said sarcastically as she lifted her face to see him. "Yeah, that made me feel better." Gibby rolled his eyes and just ignored her sarcasm.

"What I'm saying is, even though they hate you now, because, you said that you've changed. But behind all those things, I could still see the old Carly, the old sweet, goody-two shoes Carly, that's trying to get out of there somewhere inside you." They both smiled.

"You're just saying that." Carly said.

"No. I mean it."

"Thanks. Thanks for understanding me. I know that I should change. And this time for the better. I think, that even though I ask for their forgiveness, I know that they won't give me that forgiveness. And if they do, I'm sure they'll never forget what I've done to them." She sighed. "I just wish I could turn back in time to change everything…"

"But you can't…"

"I know!" she said annoyingly. "A girl can wish can't she?"

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Maybe you should say sorry to them, but if they rejected you, maybe you could do nice things to them."

"I've tried! And look what it got me! I lost Sam. I've already done 3 strikes to her. And the first two was really big, but she still forgave me. And this time, she asked me not to, but I ignored her. I guess that's what you get for meddling."

"Hey, what's the first two?"

"The first one is that I've been too flirty to Freddie and I even claimed that he's my boyfriend, and, I broke them up." Carly sighed and rested her head on Gibby's shoulder.

"Well, Sam must've love you so much. She still forgave you after you ruined her first perfect relationship. She must've think friendship is in a much higher level than boys."

"Yeah, but I also ruined her friendship with Freddie and now mine."

"Hey, you still got me, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." Carly have stopped crying already. They stared at each other for a long time.

Gibby leaned in. Carly leaned too. They were about to kiss but they heard noises. They quickly pulled apart and looked around.

"Hey, is that Sam and Freddie?" Carly asked pointing at the direction where there are 2 people.

"Climbing up the fence?" Gibby asked.

"Well, it looks like it." Carly said. "Sam! Freddie! Wait!" Carly called and ran towards them.

* * *

"Ow! Careful!" Sam cried.

"Sorry." Then Sam was finally going down.

_Then…_

"Sam! Freddie! Wait!" Carly called. They turned their heads to Carly, shocked.

"Faster!" Sam whispered/yelled.

"Help me up!" Freddie whispered/yelled. Freddie was finally up and he jumped going down.

"Run!" They both ran. No one knows where but anywhere but there. Soon they finally lost them. They stopped running. They were breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'm tired and hungry!" Sam complained.

"Me too." Freddie said. "Well, there's a pie shop across the street."

"Well, let's go there." They went across the street and went in the pie shop. They walked towards the counter and looked at the menu boards.

"4 slices of coconut cream pie please." Freddie ordered.

"Why 4?" Sam asked.

"2 for you, 2 for me." Freddie answered. "You're not the only whose hungry you know." Freddie smirked.

"Okay." After that, the cashier handed them their orders in packages then Freddie paid the food.

"Thanks." Freddie said as he reached or the bags. "So, you gonna head home?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks for the pie." Sam said then quickly moved towards the door. But Freddie came after her.

"Can I walk you home?" Freddie asked.

"Thanks. But I could take care of myself."

"Are you sure. I mean, it's pretty late. You might encou—"

"I said thanks, but I could take care of myself." Sam repeated with an irritated voice.

"Sorry." Freddie said sheepishly. "Well, see ya." Then he started to walk away. He looked down to the road, obviously he's sad. Sam felt guilty about it, and came after him.

"Hey, wait!" she called. Freddie looked up and turned to her.

"What?"

"I guess a walking home with you would be safe fun—safer for me." She said. Freddie immediately lit up. His smile didn't fade when he walked up to her. Then they started walking to Sam's house.

Neither of them said any word or sound.

"Sam?" Freddie spoke up breaking the silence. Sam looked up since she was looking at the road.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance that you'll still forgive Carly?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. You?"

"I don't know either. I mean, what she did is really big, but she was our best friend, right?"

"Yes. But she had changed. A lot. And it's not even for the better." Sam said.

Soon, they reached Sam's house.

"Hey, thanks for the walk…" Sam smiled. "And for the food."

"No problem."

"You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Sure. You too." They stared for each other for a while. The look in their eyes looks like that they're waiting for someone to move and kiss, but they can't do that. Friends don't kiss. Right? Maybe, but not on the lips!

"Well, good night!" Sam said and turned the knob of the front door.

"Good night! See you at school." Freddie said and turned around and started walking towards bushwell. Before Sam closed her door. Her eyes peeked outside and followed Freddie until he was finally gone, then closed her door.

She leaned her back on her door and smiled widely. Then her mom showed up.

"Hey there Sammy. How's your night?" her mom asked.

"My night was interestingly random."

"Random how?" her mom asked confusedly.

"Well, first I was getting irritated, then I got confused, then I got angry, I got SO MAD that I cried,"

"Well, that explains your make up." Her mom butted in with a chuckle.

"then I stared at the moon, then I made friends with someone, then I'm finally happy." She finished grinning. "And I got these delicious coconut cream pie, given by a wonderful person!" she said waving the paper bag in front of her mom.

Her mom laughed.

"Well, I guess you had a very interesting, random night. You go eat your pie and get to bed." She said and she patted her daughter's head and kissed her forehead.

"Yes mom." Sam walked towards the kitchen and quickly ate her 2 slice of pies then went to her room and slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/n: That's it for this chapter! Please review! thanks!**

**Purple Madness, out. Peace!**


	32. Not Cool

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**A/N: Hey friends! I am back! Yep! The Mad Purple is back! (I hope you get it) I know it's been months, I think, I am sorry for that. I am such a bad person. Well, everyone knows that. I maybe bad but I'm still sweet! Just kidding! (I was kidding on that, I really am sweet.)**

**For those who here are reading this, thank you so much for clicking on my story again. I know it's been a long time, but you still want to read my story. That's so touching!**

**Thanks again. And please review after reading. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I am just a little girl writing iCarly fictional stories. That's it. Nothing more.**

**And begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Not Cool**

A week has passed. Sam and Freddie had been hanging out again, but just as friends, and they were trying their best to slow it down, but there are times that it's going to be awkward between them. They are still ignoring Carly, and now Gibby. Carly and Gibby had started dating too. Josh is hanging at Sam's house too with Rene after school. He often had dinner at Sam's.

_Friday, Lunch… _

Sam and Freddie are sitting together at lunch today. Sam was texting and giggling at her phone.

"What are you laughing at?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing. Just a receive a funny text message."

"Okay…" Freddie said. "Hey,"

"Yeah?" she said not taking her eyes off the phone.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Freddie asked.

"Why?" she looked up to him and put her phone back at her pocket.

"Well, I got tickets for a movie. You know, 'Zombie and The Disembodied Hand'. You know, maybe we could watch it together? I know you like those kind of movies."

"That's great." Freddie's face lit up. "But I already got plans for tomorrow." Freddie's face fell. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could just watch it with one of your AV buddies?"

"Nah, it's okay." Freddie stood up and walked away. Sam started to feel guilty. But she can't cancel her plans for tomorrow.

oO SedDiE Oo

Sam is spending her Saturday with Josh, that's why she has to cancel her movies with Freddie. They went to the mall and hang out there for a while.

They're sitting by the fountain, hanging out, fooling around, splashing the water to each other. They were having so much fun.

But, Sam stopped when she someone passing by with nerds.

They stared at each other, but Sam snapped out when Josh splashed her with a large mass of water.

"Josh!" she cried.

"Well, it seems you're in your Sam-world again, so I think a little splash would snap you out." He explained with a laugh.

"A little?" she said sarcastically. "Well, it did snap me out."

"What were staring at anyway?" Josh asked as he looked at Sam's direction.

"Nothing…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm—I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" she answered getting irritated.

"Okay, chill." Josh said. Then he stood up. "What do you say, we grab some frozen yogurt?" he stretch his arm out to help her up.

"You really love frozen yogurt." Sam said taking his hand and stood up.

"Yeah. It's always been my favourite."

"Me, I love smoothies."

"Really?" he asked as they started walking.

"Yeah. Me and my friends used to grab smoothies after school at the Groovy Smoothies across their building." Sam said.

"Well, why haven't I met this friends of yours? And after your school, you went straight away to your house."

"Well, I did say, 'used to'."

"Why?"

"We already broke up. But I still hang-out sometimes with one of them."

"Well, I would really love to meet her."

"No, him." She corrected.

"Okay. I would really love to meet,_ him_." They both laughed and soon they reached the frozen yogurt shop. They fall in line at the counter and ordered their yogurts.

As they were going to their table, Sam bumped in to someone.

"Oh, dude, would you watch where you—" Sam stopped when she saw who she bumped in to. "Oh, hi Freddie!" she greeted.

"Hey… Sam. I didn't know you like frozen yogurts." Freddie said as he gave Josh a death glare.

"Well, Josh, want some so—"

"So, you're name is _Josh_." He interrupted, as he examined Josh who is a lot taller than he is.

"I'm sorry. But I don't believe we've met."Josh said.

"Right." Sam said. "Josh, this is Freddie, Freddie this is Josh." Sam introduced. Josh and Freddie shook hands but Freddie gripped Josh's hand.

"Ow…" Josh said silently.

"Okay…" Sam said she broke Freddie and Josh apart. "Josh, this is the friend I was telling you about." Sam said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Freddie." Josh said.

"Nice to meet you too, _Josh._" Freddie said, emphasizing on the word Josh.

"Okay, Freddie," Sam said as she looked at Freddie.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Josh, why don't you go save us a seat." She said to Josh.

"Okay." Josh said as he went towards an empty table.

"Josh seems to be a really nice guy." Freddie said as he chuckle.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Sam said.

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"What? What did I do wrong?" he yelled.

"Well, you gripped his hand when you shook it you dumb-o!"

"Well, is it my fault that, that guy is weak?" he said chuckling.

"Freddie!"

"Why are you so angry?" he yelled.

"Just stay out of this okay?" Sam turned around and started walking.

"What if I won't?" he asked smirking. Sam stopped and turned around to see him.

"What did you say?" she said as her eyes getting narrow.

"I said, what if I won't stay out of 'this'." He repeated. She gave him a death glare and stomped at his foot, hard. "Ow!" he cried. Sam turned around and walked away but Freddie grabbed her arm which caused her to turn around.

"What?"

"Look, you can't just show off, _Josh, _to me like that, right after we broke up!" he yelled. Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie groaned. "Oh, I just wanted to yank that eyes out of its sockets to stop it from rolling!" he said getting irritated. But inside him, he really love those eyes, especially when it's on fire whenever she's mad, or just the way it is. It always drowns him.

Sam yanked her arm away from his hold and walked towards Josh. Freddie screamed silently.

'_I can't believe she actually moved on in such a short time! And I can't believe she'll show off her new boyfriend to me!' _Freddie yelled in his thoughts.

* * *

Sam took seat opposite to Josh who looked worried at Sam.

"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing." She answered as she ate some of her now-melted frozen yogurt.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Josh. There's nothing happened to me." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay…"

Then someone came up to them.

"Hey Sam!"

"Oh, hey Wendy!" Sam greeted.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really. Wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Wendy agreed. Wendy took a seat next to Sam. Sam caught Wendy staring at Josh.

"Wendy, this is Josh." Sam introduced. "Josh this is Wendy."

"Pleasure to meet you Josh." Wendy said as she shook Josh's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Josh said with a melting smile.

"So, are you like, in a date?" Wendy asked. Sam and Josh laughed.

"Oh gosh, no." Sam said between her laughs. Soon their laughed died down. "He's the brother of my mom's fiancé."

"Oh…" Wendy said. Then Wendy stared dreamily at Josh. Josh stared back.

"Ugh, I'm out of yogurt!" Sam whined. Wendy chuckled.

"I'll buy you another one." Josh said.

"Thanks." Sam said. Josh stood up and walked towards the counter to buy Sam a new one.

"Oh my gosh, Josh is so HOT!" Wendy squealed silently.

"I know right?"

"Too bad you can't date him."

"Yeah… Soon, he's gonna be my uncle…"

"Gross."

"Tell me about it. Well, it seems that you like Josh…" Sam said smirking.

"Well…"

"Wendy…"

"Okay, yes. But don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? If you want I could help you get a date with him."

"Oh really? You would do that?"

"Of course, you're my friend!"

"Oh, thanks Sam!"

"Well, he did mention to me that he likes red headed girls." She informed her, smirking.

"So, you think I have a chance with him?"

"Of course! You're totally his type!" Wendy squealed loudly, but stopped when they saw Josh coming back.

"Hey girls!" he greeted. "Here you go Sam." He said as he handed Sam her yogurt.

"Thanks Josh."

* * *

"So, what do you think of Wendy?" Sam asked as she took a mouth full of popcorn.

Sam and Josh are at Sam's living room, watching movies while Rene and Pam are washing the dishes.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think of Wendy?" Sam repeated. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she seems nice." Josh answered.

"Dude, she's totally your type!" Sam said throwing popcorn at his face.

"What?" Josh asked, like he's in denial as he ate the popcorn that Sam threw to him that landed on his shirt.

"I mean, she's red headed, petite, smart, funny, dude, that girl is the best volleyball player in our school, just like your type."

"Really?"

"You should really ask her out." Sam encouraged.

"What if she says no." Josh said.

"What if I say that she likes you too." Sam said smirking.

"Really?"

"No!" Josh's face fell. "Dude, I was kidding! Now go get your phone and call her." Sam said.

"You're right! I really owe you Sam." Josh said as he hopped out of the couch and went to the counter and grabbed his phone and started calling Wendy.

After a while, he was howling happily.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Rene asked Sam.

"He just got himself a date." Sam said.

"You're okay with it?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I think you like him."

"Well, I do, but, we'll never happen. You know, 'cause he's your brother, and you'll be my step father."

"Yeah. Well, how are you with Freddie?"

"Well, we're okay. We're friends, we hang-out sometimes, we're trying to keep it slow." Sam laughed a little. "It's funny 'cause when he saw and me and Josh together, he seemed to get a little jealous."

"Well, are you trying to get him jealous?"

"Well… not really." She lied. They both laughed.

oO SedDie Oo

Sam felt her phone buzz at her pocket, while she was watching TV.

It was a call, from Wendy, she quickly picked it up.

"Wazzup Wendy-o!" she greeted.

"_Omigosh! Sam thanks so much for setting me up with Josh! I really owe you, big time!" _Wendy from the other, squealed.

"No problem… But make sure you don't break each other's hearts."

"_Why would we do that? We're just starting."_

"Yeah, you're right—" then she heard a door bell ring from the phone.

"_Oh, it's probably him! Gotta go, bye!" _then Wendy quickly hang-up.

"Ahh… young love…" she said to herself. And now, Sam's spending her Sunday afternoon, doing nothing. _Sigh. _

She started channel surfing, and ended turning it off since there's nothing good on.

"Well, this is boring…" She stood up, fixed her hair, tied her shoes and took some money from the counter and went outside.

* * *

Freddie and his AV friends are going to watching a sci-fi movie. They were buying popcorns and drinks for the movie when he saw Wendy.

"Hi Freddie!" Wendy greeted cheerfully since she noticed him too.

"Hey Wendy, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I'm on a date." She answered. Freddie looked around and noticed that Wendy was just alone.

"Well, where is he?" Freddie asked.

"Umm, he's out there buying our tickets for the movie." Wendy said as she pointed on a man who is falling in line.

"Well, okay."

"Wendy!" her date called. Freddie looked at her date and his eyes widened when he saw Josh.

"Well, we better get going now, 'cause the show is about to start. Bye Freddie!" then she hopped towards Josh and Josh put an arm around her shoulders.

'_Is that Sam's boyfriend?'_ Freddie thought. _'Oh my gosh, he's cheating on Sam!'_ he yelled on his thoughts. _'She has to know this.' _

And then, right on cue, Sam was entering the cinema.

"Hey Freddie! Let's go!" one of his AV friends called. Freddie looked at his friends, then back to Sam, then back to his friends.

"You guys go ahead. I have things to do." Freddie said.

"Your choice." One of his friends said then they all walked away. Then he made his way towards Sam.

"Hey Fred-o." Sam greeted when she spotted Freddie.

"Hey Sam. Look I rea—"

"Hey, isn't that your nerd buddies over there?" Sam said as she pointed at Freddie's AV friends.

"Yeah. But that's not what I—"

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go eat?"

"Sam, I rea—"

"Look, if you want to say something to me, you could say it to me while we eat. Now let's go get some food!" Sam whined.

"Fine!" Freddie said, giving up. They walked towards the counter. "I presumed that I would be paying your food too."

"Of course!" she said. "Large fries and large root beer." Sam said to the lady taking their order.

"Yeah, me too." Freddie said. Freddie paid for the food and they went to an empty table and sat.

"Now, what is it that you wanted me to tell." Sam said before she take a mouthful of French fries.

"Okay, I know that this would probably hurt but—" Freddie started.

"Just get to the point Benson!" Sam said getting impatient.

"Okay, I saw Wendy on a date."

"So?" Sam said as she sipped on her root beer.

"With Josh." It became silent for 3 seconds. "Josh's cheating on you, Sam." Sam did a spit take, and fortunately, not on Freddie, then burst on laughing. "Sam?"

'_Oh my gosh, I can't believe he actually thought I'm dating Josh.' _Sam thought. _'Well, is that is what he really believes, maybe I could play that trick to him…'_

Sam stopped laughing and smirked. But then replaced it with an are-you-kidding-me look.

"What?" she yelled. "How dare you say that about him!" Sam smirked a little, impressed at herself with her acting skills.

"Sam – I knew you would say that – but I'm telling the truth here." He said.

"Freddie, quit lying!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not lying."

"Oh shut up." Sam said. "You're just jealous." Freddie blushed.

"Oh, you think I'm jealous?"

"Oh no. I don't just think you're jealous, I _know_ you are." Sam said as she leaned closer to him, smirking evilly at him.

"No I'm not." Freddie said sheepishly as he leaned back to his chair.

"Oh come on Freddie. You're too obvious. You're so jealous."

"No, I'm no—"

"Stop denying Fredwierd." Sam said leaning back to her own chair and sipped again at her root beer.

"Okay, fine I am a LITTLE jealous, but just a little." Freddie informed. Then Sam burst out of laughing. But it died down quickly.

"And, you finally admitted it."

"So? Nothing's gonna change anyway. You're still cheated."

"Whatever." Sam took another mouthful of fries. "Josh can date any girl he likes, and, LIKE I CARE!"

"What?"

"Okay, fine. I do care. But I know he picks right girls. You know, right for him, not just some hot dumb empty headed slut."

"What? Is that what you're going to say? Aren't you gonna-"

"Actually, I do have something more to say."

"It's okay, I'm all ears." Freddie said, 'cause he thought Sam would say bad things to Josh.

"Gotcha." She said smirking.

"Huh?" a completely confused Freddie asked.

"I said, gotcha!" Sam repeated as she burst out in laughing again. But she stopped when Freddie was completely dumbfounded. "Dude! I just pulled a prank on you! I'm not dating Josh! I never did! And it worked perfectly, since I finally got yourself admit that YOU'RE JEALOUS OF JOSH!"

"Not cool dude." Was all Freddie said in a hurt tone before he took a sip on his root beer. Sam looked at Freddie seriously and started to feel guilty for him. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, that's for yelling at me yesterday!"

"Whatever…"

"Dude, don't take it seriously."

"Look, I was so worried about you, but then you'll just going to use it as a prank!" he said angrily.

"Okay, I didn't think of it that way, bu—"

"Of course you didn't. You only think about yourself always, and not other's feelings." Freddie stood up and walked away, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dude, let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?"

'_Whoa, déjà vu.'_ Sam thought. _'But this time, we changed positions.'_

"Look, I really don't like us fighting." Sam said quietly. Sam looked down. "I'm sorry, okay." She looked up to him. "I didn't know that it would hurt you. Can we just… forget about it?" Freddie gave a sympathetic smile. "So, are we cool?" Sam smiled.

"Just don't do those kind of pranks to me anymore. You could do any kind of prank on me, but not the things that could hurt me – inside - please?" Sam smiled wider.

"I promise I won't do those kind of pranks on you." Sam said as she raised her right hand.

"Then we're cool." They both leaned, but remembered that they can't kiss, so at the very last second they moved apart then shook hands. They looked at each other's eyes, and those looks obviously wants something more than just shaking hands. It's really obvious that they miss each other so much.

* * *

**a/N: That's it for this chappy. So, how was it? Did you like? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me your opinion. Thanks a lot.**

**OMG! I can't for iCarly's new episode iOMG! Is Seddie finally gonna happen? Well, I hope so! When I saw the promo I was like, OMG! OMG! OMG! over and over! Until my sister told me to shut up and shouted CREDDIE! on my face. (She's a Creddie fan but I'm convincing her to convert to Seddie) Then I slapped her. But not that hard. Well, at least she didn't cried. Told you I'm bad.**

**Well, I just shared it.**

**!**

**OMG I'm so hyper right now! I ate too much sweets today!**

**Review please!**

**Love, sweets, Seddie,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: SUGAR!**

**PPS: Review!**

**PPPS: OMG!**

**PPPPS: I'm gonna stop now.**

**PPPPPS: Bye!**

**PPPPPPS: Bye! (For real)**


	33. The Wedding

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**A/N: Hey iCarly looooovers! It's me and I'm back! Sorry for the lack of update, but here I am now.**

**So, how was iOMG? You like it? Love it? 'Cause I know I did. I haven't got over the fact the Sam kissed Freddie in surprise, and I think I'm never gonna get over it! Even when they were only talking, I was mumbling to myself: OMG! OMG! OMG! over and over! And then when Sam grabbed Freddie for the kiss, BOOM! I squealed and screamed and just up and down, almost knocking my sister down! Also, she automatically converted to Cruddie to Seddie! And I also noticed that most of the fanfiction writers wrote their thoughts about the continuation of iOMG! It was the first to something pages were about iOMG! That's so SEDDIE!**

**Okay, now back to the story. Please enjoy! Review after!**

**Chapter 33: The Wedding**

Days, weeks, passed by, the days are getting faster than it used to. Graduation is getting near, only a month away. They got in on the colleges they applied to. Sam's at New York with Melanie, Freddie's in Boston and Carly stayed in Washington. All of them in different schools. Carly and Sam aren't still speaking. Whenever they see each, Carly smiles at Sam, but Sam just roll her eyes and walk away. The same with Freddie. Carly, really misses Sam and Freddie. She wants to be with friends with them again, but, she seemed that it is very impossible. Even the fans misses iCarly. Well, ever since the fight, they stopped doing iCarly.

Sam and Freddie on the other hand, misses each other too. They may hang-out sometimes (since Freddie joins his AV buddies, while Sam joins her detention buddies), they caught each other staring at each other. And whenever they snap out from their trances, it'll be awkward afterwards, then they'll make such a silly excuse just to get out of there. And that happens very often. So they didn't really seem to hang-out that long.

oO SedDiE Oo

After a long time of planning their wedding, they're finally going to get married. Pam and Rene are very excited indeed. They've already distributed the wedding invitations. Of course it's going to be grand, well, as grand as they can afford. Well, Rene is freaking rich! But, as grand as they want it to be, they want it to keep it simple too.

Sam invited some of her friends too, that knows her mom. Specially Wendy and Freddie, since they're the close friends she has right now. Of course she can't invite Carly. What for?

Melanie came a week before the wedding. Of course to support her mother and her new found love.

Anyway, the wedding comes.

It is going to be held in a church, because Rene's mom says so. But the reception would be held a hotel.

Sam and her mom was getting ready.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short purple dress that flows just above her knees. It's really simple and beautiful. Not horrible like the one she used in Jody's wedding in Wisconsin. She's wearing a purple barrette that is clipped in her hair. She's a wearing a light make-up. She examined herself in the mirror for a long time.

'_Is that me?'_ she asked herself, chuckling. Then, she stopped. She noticed, after all this time, she finally noticed that she's still wearing the necklace Freddie gave her. She touched the 'S' that is hanging on it and looked at its reflection in the mirror. It looks really good with her dress.

She shook her head and decided to take it off, since it's broken up between them. She placed it in a box that is hidden under her bed, together with the other things that Freddie gave to her and also the pictures of her and Freddie together. She sighed as she closed the box and put it back under her bed.

Then she heard a knock from the door. The door opened slightly.

"Sam?" It was Melanie. Sam turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?" she asked as she get in.

"Yeah." She said.

"Wow Sam." Melanie said. "You look amazing!" she complimented. Sam chuckled.

"Thanks. You look amazing too!" Melanie is wearing the same thing like Sam's. She twirled around and giggled. "You're such a girl."

"Aren't I?" They both laughed. After a pause, Melanie broke the silence. "So, how are you and Freddie?" Sam looked down. "Uh-oh. What happened?" Sam shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna."

"But why d—"

"Melanie," she raised a hand in front of her face to shut her up. "please."

"Okay, fine. But I'm sensing it's not good."

"You have no idea."

"Well, we better go now." Melanie stood up and took Sam's hand. Sam stood up and followed Melanie outside.

Wedding bells chimed in her ears as she walked down the aisle. There's a lot of petals scattered at the aisle, because of the flower girls. Sam felt like she's the one whose gonna get married. She smiled at the people on the pews, who are there to support her mom. Well, at least her family loves her. Some of them just got a parole.

Then she caught a glimpse on Freddie. He looks so handsome on his tux. They stared for a moment there, but she snapped herself out.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. The couple leaned in and had a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. Then, Rene took Pam and carried her – bridal style of course – and went out of the church.

_At the reception…_

Everyone cheered as Sam caught the bouquet of flowers. Sam laughed together with them then went outside at the back, where there are no people. She sat at the bench and played with the petals of the flower.

Peace and quiet. Just the way she wanted.

But she can't help but lightly here the people laughing and talking, and a soft music in the background.

She peeked inside at the party through the glass window behind her and saw that Rene and Pam just toast their wines and their arms entwine and they sipped from the glass.

Sam smiled and continued playing with the petals. Her mom is so happy with her love. She's so happy for her mom. Also, she has a new dad. She really likes Rene.

'_Well, at least mom's happy with her love life.' _She thought. _'How about me? I'm not really asking for marriage immediately. I just wish that somebody would love me.' _She sighed. _'I miss you Freddie. I miss your smile. Your eyes. Your laugh. Your nerdy talk. Your—' _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hiya." Sam looked up. She gave him a small smile then looked at the flowers again.

'_Thinking of which.' _She thought.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked taking a seat next to her.

"Just sittin' and chillin'. There's too many people inside. And you know how much I hate it when there's a lot of people around me." She answered.

"Yeah." There was a long silence. But Sam can't take the silence. The tension.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Huh?" Freddie asked, confused.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

"It's so stupid you know?"

"What's stupid?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us. It's stupid." She brought up her legs up and hugged her knees.

"Why is it stupid?"

"Argh! You're so dumb!" she said as she bury her face on her knees.

"Why am I dumb?" Freddie said, totally confused.

"'Cause you are. I hate you so much!"

"What did I do?" she raised her head. "If this was about out past relationship—"

"No it's not that. I already forgave for that."

"Then why do you hate me?"

"That's the point. I don't know. I just hate everything about you. I hate your—"

"Sam!" Melanie called out.

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked angrily in unison.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said.

"Well, congratulations! You already find me! Now go!" Sam said rudely, since Melanie broke their moment.

"But Sam!"

"What?"

"We need you!"

"For what?"

"Aunt Maria and Uncle George left!"

"So?"

"They were going to perform a song number for mom and René."

"Then?"

"Sam, there won't be a song number if the performers already left!"

"Why did they leave anyway?"

"'Cause cousin Bryan had an allergic reaction on the shrimp and they took him to the nearest hospital."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Now, that's just sad…"

"Sam!" Melanie yelled.

"Melanie why do you keep on yelling at me?"

"'Cause you're not focusing!"

"Okay, so what do want me to do."

"Go up there on the stage and give the audience a song number."

"What?"

"Please Sam!" Melanie pleaded.

"Why me? Why don't you go there?" then Melanie put a hand on one hip and raised an eyebrow on her.

"Sam, have you heard me sing? I know that we're twins and all, but God did not gave us both the talent on singing. He ran out of it, so He just gave me lots of knowledge."

"Haha Melanie, haha." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"Please Sam…" Melanie pleaded. "For mom." Melanie and Freddie stared at Sam.

"Okay fine! But just one song!" Sam stood up and walked inside and left the bouquet of flowers on the bench. Freddie and Melanie followed her.

"Yay!" They walked until they reached the backstage where the sound system are.

"What am I gonna sing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. You're the singer, you pick the song. But make sure it's love related."

"Taylor Swift's Back to December?"

"Happy love Sam! They just got married and you wanna sing that song?" Melanie scolded.

"I know, I know. I was just joking." Sam walked towards the band and whispered something to them. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself as she walked up on the stage. Sam grabbed the mike on the stand and greeted everybody.

Freddie looked at Sam. He's still confused with all the 'Sam hating him'.

'_I hope it's not real hate.' _ He thought. She was about to say what she hates about him, but Melanie came in. But she also said that she didn't know why she hates him. Now that's confusing.

He just turned his attention back to Sam.

"…and they have to take him to the nearest hospital." Sam announced. "Anyway, here I am. And I'm gonna sing for you. And this is specially for the newlyweds, mom and my new dad." She said as she smiled at Pam and René.

The electric guitar softly started. Then came the drums.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_"Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_"My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..."_

Freddie smiled. That part of the song, that's what he thought when he first dated Sam. He knew Sam's a really great singer. But she didn't show it that often.

"_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_"I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_Lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_"Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_"The sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_The sparks fly..."_

The crowd cheered as soon as the music ended. Then in the corner of the room, there's someone chanting:

"More! More! More!" then the chanting became louder until everyone are chanting. "More! More! More!" even Freddie and Melanie at the side of the stage are chanting.

"What?" Sam whined. "Okay, fine!" she said. The crowd cheered. She walked backwards to the band and whispered something to them.

The instruments started playing. Then Sam stared singing.

"_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay yea, it's okay  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird,_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record,_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

_"Even when you're gone_  
_Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_  
_And just like that_  
_You steal away the rain_  
_And just like that_

_"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird,_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record,_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

_"Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile_

_"You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird,_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record,_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

_"(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile"_

Then the crowd cheered again.

"That's enough for now guys! I gotta eat!" Sam said through the mike then walked down the stage. The crowd laughed a little.

"Sam!" Melanie squealed. "You were so amazing!" she said.

"Yeah, I know." She chuckled.

"Did those songs remind you of someone?" Melanie said as she smirked and took a glance on Freddie who were talking to the dude whose managing on the sound system and lightings.

'_What a nerd.' _Sam thought.

"Did it Sam?" Melanie asked again. Sam smiled slightly and shook her head slightly.

"Shut up Mels." She said as she walked towards Freddie. "Hey Fredwardo!"

"That's so cool!" Freddie said to the guy. Then when he noticed Sam, he looked at her. "Oh hey Sam! You were freaking awesome up there!"

"Thanks." Sam looked down, covering the blush painted on her cheeks.

"So, you wanna eat now?" Sam looked up.

"Sure." They made their way to the food area, and ate their food on a table. Soon, Sam's mom came to her.

"Sam" she called. Sam turned around.

"Oh hey mom." She stood up and hugged her.

"You were great up there!" Sam chuckled.

"Thanks mom."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"I don't know. Dad?" her mom just rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you enjoying the food?"

"Oh yes! This is so amazing!"

"Well, eat up!" then she looked at Freddie. "Hi there Freddie!"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Adams!"

"Oh dear. I think I have to get used to that." She said with chuckle. "You kids have fun." She said as she walks away.

"I. Am. Full." Sam said.

"Whoa, I can't believe I would ever hear those words from you." Freddie said. Then, Sam stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." They headed outside. They passed the bench they sat on a while ago. They went further and saw a garden, forming a giant circle. And on the middle is a big fountain with lights and everything.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" they said in unison. Sam groaned, but low enough that Freddie wouldn't hear it. They sat by the fountain, on the spot where they won't be wet. Sam dipped some of her fingers on water and played with it. Freddie sat next to her.

"Sam?" Freddie called.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled, not taking her eyes off her fingers on the water.

"About our conversation a while ago."

"What about it?"

"You said you hated me."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, why do you hate me?"

"'Cause I do."

"Why do you hate me so much?" he yelled.

"I don't know okay. I just do." She said looking up to him. There's a hurt seen in her eyes. There's sadness too. And it looks like she's missing someone. Which is true. She is missing someone.

* * *

**a/N: That's all for this chapter! Cliffhanger! You hate it, I know. **

**Oh, and do you know those songs? Tell me the title of the songs, or at least one of them. If you gave lots of correct answers, I will, and promise to update quickly! It's so easily, specially the first one! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh My Gosh!**

**(I wrote that 'cause I remember iOMG again. I always say that every time I remember iOMG, and I say that like every 5 minutes!)**

**So, review!**

**Peace, Love, Seddie,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: OMG!**

**PPS: OH MY GOSH!**

**PPPS: Review!**


	34. Better Than the Movies

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**A/n: Heyo peeps! It's the laziest uploader! Yeah I know. I'm sorry. And I'm doing that for like a million times, and you're probably sick of it! So, if you're reading this, then thanks so much for sticking up! Review! Oh, and BTW, this is the shortest chapter I've written for this story. Sorry for that. This takes place right after the last chapter. WARNING: Cheese is all over this chapter. I repeat CHEESE is all over this chapter. And _A LOT_ OF DRAMA!**

**Disclaimer: I am so mad about purple! That's it. Even though the Seddie color is purple, it'll never be mine, nor iCarly.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34: Better than the movies**

_"Why do you hate me so much?" he yelled. _

_"I don't know okay. I just do." She said looking up to him. There's a hurt seen in her eyes. There's sadness too. And it looks like she's missing someone. Which is true. She is missing someone. _

"Sam, that doesn't make any sense!" Freddie yelled standing up.

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" Sam spat.

"Sam!"

"Freddie!"

"Argh!" Freddie groaned.

"Fine!" Sam said, standing up, facing Freddie. "You wanna know why I hate you so much?"

"I would be really glad!"

"I hate you so much! And every time I see you, I'm hating you so much more!" She gave a big breath out as she watched Freddie's hurt face. "I hate you 'cause I miss you so much!" Tears are starting to build up on her eyes. "I hate you 'cause I still love you so much, and I—I can't stop myself from loving you, even though I keep forcing myself to forget about you!" And right there, tears began fall down right into her cheeks. Freddie was left dumbfounded. "There! I said it! You happy now?" She turned around and ran away.

It took 3 seconds for Freddie to realize that Sam was gone.

"Sam!" He called out running after her again. "Sam!" Finally, he grabbed her by the arm causing Sam to turn around with tears falling down to her eyes.

"What?" Before she could say another word, Freddie grabbed her, pulling her waist to his and kissed her. Sam's eyes were wide open in shock. But in a few seconds, she began to kiss back and closed her eyes. But when Freddie started to deepen the kiss, her eyes opened widely again and she pushed him off and slapped him. "Ugh! Why did you do that? Is hurting me isn't enough for you?"

"Sam! You don't understand! I still love you too! And I never stopped from loving you, and I believe I won't. I believe that I will never get over you. And I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"So? What's your point?" Wiping the tears from her eyes and acting tough again.

"My point is, I want you back. I _need _you back." He said with pleading eyes.

"What's the point of getting back together?" she said, with a calm voice. "You're just going to hurt me anyway."

"No Sam. I won't. I promise." He said sincerely.

"_Promises are made to broken._ Tested and proven. A _lot _of times." She quoted.

"Sam, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. I know you are. And I know that you really mean that. And I know that I will forgive you for that easily. But I don't want to be doing that all the time you asked for my forgiveness. 'Cause I'm really sick and tired of it. And it's really dumb of me to forgive you easily." She turned back again and started to walk away.

"So, that's it? Just like that? Sam, I thought you still love me?" Freddie said behind her back. Sam turned around again to face him.

"I know. And I still love you… so much. And as much as I wanted to get back to you… it's just that… I'm sorry. But I can't date you anymore." She turned away again and started walking. Freddie followed her and hugged her from behind.

"Sam, I can't let you walk away again. I've let go away before, and I'm not letting myself doing that again. I love you so much Sam. Please give me one last chance, and I promise I will never, and I mean _never, _hurt you again. I promise that I won't do anything to make you hate me or be angry to me. I promise tha—" Sam quickly turned and kissed him. After a while, she broke away.

"Don't promise. Do it. Prove it." She said with a smile.

"So are you giving me another chance?" Sam leaned again and gave him a small sweet kiss. They both smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" He nodded.

"Look, I'm really sorry fo—"

"Just shut up dork." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Gosh, I missed your kisses." Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." She pulled his hands and they went to the reception hand in hand.

"I can't believe you've been so dramatic out there." Freddie said.

"Dude, you're way too dramatic than me." He just rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that a nub like you, would get too mushy and would please me, and not make me punch you."

"Oh, you love me anyway."

"You're doing it again."

"Yeah, yeah."

When they reach the reception area, they saw Melanie smirking at them.

"Oh shoot." Sam mumbled.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together." Melanie said to them.

"I've heard that for a million times." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"You saw us?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, it's like I'm watching a romantic movie, but in real life! How cool is that? There's talking, then fighting, then yelling, then crying, then kissing, then running away, then making up, and they all live happily ever after! Oh, that's better than a movie! I'm so glad you two made up already." Melanie said and hugged them.

Sam and Freddie looked down, hiding their blushes. As soon as Melanie break the bone crushing hug, Sam looked up to her.

"Melanie, would you please get inside and say goodbye and thank you to all the people who attended to mom's wedding before I give you a bloody make up." Sam said sternly.

"You're so mean!" Melanie said. "I was just saying to you what I think about your relationship."

"Well, I really don't need to hear it. Now go."

"Hmp!" Melanie ran and went inside and did what Sam asked her to.

"You know that was kinda mean." Freddie said.

"Well, do you think I'm liking it?"

"Well, I mean, why not?"

"Oh, so you're siding on Melanie and not your girlfriend?"

"Oh, girlfriend," he said putting his arm around her waist. "I missed hearing that." Then he pulled her again and kissed her.

Sam looked inside while kissing Freddie. She saw René put his arm around her mom and smiled at Sam, and she also saw Josh did that to Wendy on the other side of the room while smiling at her. And she also saw Melanie squealing quietly. Sam just rolled her eyes and closed it, enjoying the kiss.

* * *

**A/n: That's all for this chappy. One more chapter for the graduation and an epilogue? I don't know. What I do know is that story is gonna be ending soon. That's so sad. Well, review!**

**Peace, Love, Hugs,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


End file.
